Ángel
by Kaissa
Summary: Epílogo. Tres años después de la pelea con Saiko el grupo ha crecido y es mas unido, peleas entre hermanos y cariños intercambiados, una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro...
1. Default Chapter

**Konichiwa!!...jejej sé q aún no termino mi otro fic pero no pude resistirme a escribir este la idea se metió en mi cabeza y ya nunca más quiso salir u--uU....este no tendrá nada que ver ni con "La Maldición" y ni con "4 fragmentos" espero que sea de su agrado n-n**

**Disclaimer:** Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi solo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic...

* * *

**_1. Kei y Miyu?_**

Un hermoso día soleado con una brisa muy agradable era el clima del Sengoku ese día.

Felicidad era lo único que se podía respirar en el ambiente, y como no si habían logrado destruir a aquel ser maligno que tanto daño les había causado, no solo a ellos si no también a tantas otras personas.

Sin embargo en la rama de un árbol estaba una joven mujer de largos y negros cabellos, su rostro era delgado, de tez blanca y sus ojos de un azul profundo, realmente poseía una belleza especial, llevaba un largo vestido blanco y en sus pies unas hermosas sandalias amarradas a sus piernas.

Su vista estaba clavada en Aome desde hacía un buen rato, no podía equivocarse de persona era tal y como se la habían describido, tenía que ser ella.

Mientras pensaba un joven se posó a su lado mirando también a Aome, su cabello era café y sus ojos también azules con la diferencia que eran mucho más oscuros que los de la chica, también tenía una tez un poco más morena y era igual de hermoso que ella.

- es ella? –decía aquella hermosa mujer-

- así es, pero creo que le han borrado la memoria... -respondió su acompañante-

- tendremos que devolvérsela

- no, apareceremos frente a ella y se lo explicaremos.. –dijo con tono firme-

- no podemos, ya que esas personas siempre están a su lado, no la dejan...-respondió la joven-

- pues apareceremos también frente a ellas entonces

- sabes a lo que te estás exponiendo?

- tengo el permiso para hacerlo, solo debemos actuar como humanos y luego revelar nuestra identidad...vamos –fue su última palabra-

El joven chico abrió un par de alas blancas que le daban un toque más a su hermosura, eran muy grandes y con ellas salió volando del lugar seguida por la chica quien solo siguió las órdenes de su acompañante.

Para completar la felicidad que todos sentían en ese momento solo faltaba que Inu Yasha le dijera a Aome que la amaba y todo estaría mejor que nunca, pero eso jamás pasó hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que Inu Yasha comprendió que no podría tenerla a su lado nunca más, ahí se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Inu Yasha deja a Shipo o te diré otra ves O...

- no no Aome por favor no otra vez!!!! TOT

- jajajajaj pobre Inu Yasha ya no le gustan los Osuwari de Aome n---un –decía una divertida Sango-

- a cualquiera no le gusta que lo estrellen contra el piso u---u –decía Miroku mientras la tenía entre sus brazos-

- pero se lo tiene merecido!!!! nOn –gritaba alegre el kitzune-

- cállate pequeño zorro!!!!

De Kouga se sabía normalmente. Aún no dejaba de pretender a Aome a penas podía, había logrado vengar a sus amigos y se sentía mucho más tranquilo, estaba de vuelta en sus tierras pero cuando podía se escapaba a ver a la que aún seguía llamando su mujer, claro y no se podía evitar que Inu Yasha se pusiera celoso cada vez que este la tomaba de las manos. Pero por otra parte Kouga tenía a Ayame, esa joven chica que aún quería casarse con él por la promesa que le había hecho años atrás cuando aún era una niña.

De Sesshoumaru no se sabía mucho, a veces aparecía para intentar quitarle a Colmillo de Acero a Inu Yasha y comenzaba otra pelea que ya era común en ellos. Continuaba en su castillo junto a la pequeña niña que tenía con él y que al parecer no pensaba dejar.

Aome sabía que pronto debería volver a su época y tal vez jamás regresar, pero no quería hacerlo, prefería correr el riesgo de tener la perla de Shikón con ella a tener que resignarse a estar con Inu Yasha.

Pero aún existía Kikio, Naraku la había destruido en parte pero Inu Yasha la protegió hasta el final de la batalla, ella comprendió los sentimientos que aún le quedaban al hanyou por aquella sacerdotisa y decidió ayudarla a reconstruirse con sus poderes. Los que terminaron el trabajo fueron sus serpientes cazadoras de almas quienes trajeron nuevo alimento para su dueña quien despertó y sin darle las gracias a Aome se retiró del lugar seguida por Inu Yasha, nadie jamás supo de que hablaron esa noche.

La tarde se acercaba al Sengoku, el sol daría paso a la luna para que alumbrara en una oscuridad en la cual el no tenía lugar.

El día de campo que habían tenido Inu Yasha y los demás se había acabado, irían en busca de una aldea en la cual pudieran quedarse por esa noche. Un día más y llegarían donde la anciana Kaede para contarle todo lo que había pasado y como.

Al llegar al templo del lugar vieron que era muy grande poseía muchos guardias, dos de ellos cuidaban la entrada, al parecer a este lugar no les sería tan fácil entrar pero que sorpresa se llevaron cuando les dieron la pasada sin preguntar nada.

La aldea se veía muy humilde como todas y la gente muy feliz transitando por las calles sin preocupación alguna.

Al pisar el lugar donde estaba el templo Aome quedó maravillada ante aquel joven que salió a recibirlos.

Era alto y muy guapo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y claramente a Inu Yasha no le hizo gracia alguna. Sango también estaba deslumbrada ante tal ser, se sentía una paz enorme al verlo pero al mismo tiempo infundía respeto una mezcla que ella jamás había sentido en ningún ser humano o demonio contra los que había peleado, además su presencia era totalmente pura sin ningún poder maligno.

- buenos días en qué puedo ayudarlos soy el monje del templo.

- bu...buenos días señor queríamos saber si podía darnos alojamiento aquí...-contestó una sorprendida Aome-

- no tenemos donde pasar la noche y somos forasteros –prosiguió Sango-

- por supuesto pasen por favor... -contestó aquel joven-

- "no me agrada este tipo" –pensaba Inu Yasha-

- "su presencia es muy extraña" –decía para sí Miroku-

- sucede algo Kei? –preguntó una joven mujer-

- si Miyu tenemos invitados...

Esta vez los que quedaron deslumbrados ante tal joven fueron los chicos, su belleza también era impresionante, vestía un kimono azul con bordes dorados, su cabello estaba tomada en una cola y su tez blanca le daba un toque especial, al igual que Kei, Miyu tenía una extraña presencia en su ser.

- Aome llegaste... -respondió alegre-

-como...sabes mi nombre...

- es una sacerdotisa muy reconocida en esta región -contestó el monje-

Conocían a Aome?, Sacerdotisa reconocida?....

Nada de esto le gustaba a Inu Yasha, tenía un mal presentimiento con esos dos.

Miyu estaba mirando detenidamente a Aome, como examinándola de pies a cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, célula por célula, y sus ojos al ser de un azul profundo daban a su mirada en ocasiones un toque de misterio en los que todos eran llevados a una especie de dimensión quedando atrapados en ellos.

Kei mientras tanto dirigió sus ojos hacia Miyu indicándole que dejara de mirarla, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y necesitaban retenerla ahí el mayor tiempo posible para poder explicarle todo con mucho detalle, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaban que se apresurara en hacer lo que debía o todo el plan en el que ella era la principal se desmoronaría de un segundo a otro a causa de su ineficiencia.

No se podía cometer ningún error, no se podía perder un segundo, todo era valioso para ellos tres pero Aome había perdido la memoria, el porqué? Tal vez ese hanyou tenía algo que ver o tal vez...esa otra miko...

- así que tu eres Aome...mucho gusto en conocerla..

- Es verdad nosotros ni siquiera nos hemos nos conocen –dijo un desconfiado hanyou-

- la señorita Aome cabe con todas las descripciones que hay sobre una poderosa sacerdotisa...dicen que es hermosa, de cabellos azabache y unos ojos café, delgada y viste extrañas ropas...-contestó el joven monje dando una buena explicación-

- "grr...este tipo no me gusta mira demasiado a Aome..." –decía para sus adentros Inu Yasha-

- pues esas descripciones si coinciden –decía Miroku

- pero tal vez puedan referirse a Kikio...-replicó Aome-

- no, porque aquella mujer dicen tiene una mirada muy fría y es muy seria..-dijo Miyu-

- no tienes derecho alguno a opinar sobre ella!! –dijo un enfadado Inu Yasha-

- Inu Yasha cállate que no ves que es una sacerdotisa...discúlpelo señorita es muy inmaduro en ocasiones.. –decía Shipo quien intentaba hacer pasar desapercibido al joven híbrido-

- jajaja....así es, dicen que los ojos de ud infunden alegría y que siempre lleva una sonrisa en su rostro... -seguía relatando Kei-

- eh bueno jejej no sé si sea así..

Aome se había ruborizado ante tales palabras, ese joven, su voz, sus ojos, se le hacían conocidos sentía una especial atracción por ellos...pero no sabía el porqué..

- bueno ya que nos conocen esperamos que no crean que somos malas personas..-dijo Sango-

- claro que no, tu debes ser la exterminadora Sango, tu el joven monje Miroku, el pequeño niño debe ser Shipo y el que tiene orejas de perro es Inu Yasha... -dijo alegre Miyu-

- al parecer estaban muy bien informados...-contestó el monje con una pequeña sonrisa-

- más de lo que uds creen...-dijo con voz ronca Kei-

Ese tono de voz fue la gota que derramó el vaso en Inu Yasha, ahora no confiaba en lo absoluto en ese tipo, se irían antes de lo que él tenía pensado pues no le agradaba para nada todo lo que sabían de ellos, la forma en que se expresaban de Aome y tampoco en la que se expresaban de Kikio.

- quédense aquí por favor, Miyu acompáñame a hacerles algo de comer a estos jóvenes de seguro vienen muy cansados de su largo viaje..

- claro Kei..

Miyu se levantó y salió tras el joven, cerraron su puerta tras ellos dejando a todos con un dejo de interrogación y muchas preguntas sin contestar.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al estanque, lo miraron por un par de segundos y luego su mirada fue dirigida hacia el lugar exacto donde estaba Aome produciéndole un enorme escalofrío que no comprendió...

* * *

**Listop ahí se termina el primer cap...espero sus reviews para saber que tal el capi...les dejo un pequeño adelanto n-n**

**En el próx cap...**

**_"Se acercó lentamente a Aome y quedó con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo resistía, su rostro fue bajando centímetro a centímetro mientras su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y su respiración se iba agitando pero cuando estaba a punto de probar los labios de la mujer que tenía con él entró Kei mirando a Inu Yasha quien se apartó rápidamente de la chica y le devolvió la mirada llena de rencor por haberlo interrumpido y por haberla besado..."_**

**_Matta ne!_**


	2. 2 Atrapados

**Hola a todos nuevamente! aquí vengo con el segundo cap .....el cole me trae loka y ahora me tengo q ir pq debo dar una obra uu...así q me apuro en poner el cap y los agradecimientos XD **

_**naru-coral**_:

**Holap!!...buenop aquí vengo con el cap! nOn...en verdad tenías pensado algo parecido? o.o jejej  q coincidencia n.nU....me alegro q te haya gustado y espero q este cap tb t guste...grax por leer y por tu review! nOn**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

 **Amiga!! nOn...me alegro q te haya gustado este fic n---n....y si Inu fue celoso en el cap anterior ahora lo será más por algunas cositas XDD....y si chicos son un poco problemáticos pero mas q eso tercos u.uU....grax por leer y por tu review! nOn...   
_PD:_ amiga gomen nasai por no dejart review aún en tu fic esq el cole me tiene loka y ahora a penas tuve tiempo t prometo q el viernes t dejo uno sin falta nOnU**

**Disclaimer: Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi solo los tomé prestados nOn**

**Comenzemos....**

_**

* * *

**_

**_2. Atrapados..._**

Cuando volvieron a la sala otras personas dejaron al frente de ellos la comida y trajeron sake, estaba exquisita, en mucho tiempo no habían probado comida tan deliciosa como aquella.

Después conversaron un rato, Kei y Miyu les hacían preguntas de su viaje, de sus enemigos, de Naraku pero algo que les extrañó fue que preguntaron por el hermano de Inu Yasha...

Que tenía que ver Sesshoumaru en todo esto? ...nadie sabía, todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, estos chicos cada vez eran más extraños pero Aome por alguna razón les respondía todo con una grata sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada llena de ternura.

Inu Yasha tenía su mirada clavada en aquel chico, estaba al lado de Su Aome y se estaban llevando demasiado bien para su gusto además la miko le respondía sonriendo y mirándolo cosa que no solo lo ponía de mal humor si no también muy celoso...

Miroku, Sango y Shipo miraban también a Aome.

Era primera vez que ella le contaba todo a un joven que no conocía y simpatizaba con él de una forma tan rápida, tal vez era pq sentía su extraña presencia en la cual no se distinguía más que pureza, pero eso también debería preocuparla ya que pasaba lo mismo que cuando conocieron a Suikotsu.

Sin embargo no se veía preocupada y lo ayudaba en lo necesario junto con Miyu, con la que también simpatizó muy rápido.

- bueno muchas gracias señorita Aome – dijo amablemente aquel chico extraño-

- por favor no me diga señorita, puede decirme Aome n—n

- Está bien que te llamemos así? –preguntó la joven amiga-

- claro..

- entonces tu también puedes decirme Kei...

- bien...Kei..

- aquí podrán pasar la noche, a su lado hay mantas y solo deben pedirnos más si tienen frío, buenas noches...nos veremos mañana...Aome..

Kei tomó del rostro a Aome y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Aome no lo soportó y se sonrojó de tal manera como si la hubiera besado de verdad, el pequeño contacto de sus labios con su piel hizo que se estremeciera por completo, ese beso no había sido cualquiera, por unos segundos cruzaron sus miradas y eso bastó para que no se moviera ni un milímetro cuando la tomó con sus manos.

Inu Yasha por su parte miraba con un odio inmenso a aquel tipo, quien se creía que era para tomar a Aome del rostro y darle un beso?, no lo toleraba, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero algo en su cuerpo lo obligaba a permanecer en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado, mirando por donde se había ido Kei y apretando sus manos.

Miroku y Sango prefirieron salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos y bueno ellos también aprovechar, ya eran novios y deseaban tener su privacidad.

- Aome.. –decía el pequeño kitzune al ver la reacción de su amiga-

- "ese roce..." –pensaba Aome-

- maldito tipo quien diablos se cree que es... -decía Inu Yasha muy molesto-

- tranquilo Inu Yasha, ese beso no significa nada..

- nada?!! Pues yo vi que tu te sonrojaste!!

- eso es porque...en esta época...nadie se había despedido de esa forma, pero en mi época es muy normal...no tienes porqué ponerte celoso –contestó con una sonrisa-

- feh!! Quien está celoso! –mirando a otro lado con sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas-

- quien más baka ¬¬U –respondió Shipo-

- no me llames baka enano

Un golpe proporcionado por Inu Yasha y un Osuwari de Aome fueron las buenas noches entre ellos.

Aome se recostó en su saco e Inu Yasha a su lado.

La miraba detenidamente observando su rostro, tenía deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla pero algo se lo impedía, era el recuerdo de Kikio, aún no estaba claro con sus sentimientos pues había prometido estar con la otra chica y no quería dañar a Aome, pero los impulsos eran mas fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad...

Se acercó lentamente a Aome y quedó con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo resistía, su rostro fue bajando centímetro a centímetro mientras su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y su respiración se iba agitando pero cuando estaba a punto de probar los labios de la mujer que tenía con él entró Kei mirando a Inu Yasha quien se apartó rápidamente de la chica y le devolvió la mirada llena de rencor por haberlo interrumpido y por haberla besado.

- no puedes besarla... -dijo con sus ojos mostrando firmeza-

- quien diablos te crees para meterte en lo que yo haga...

- que no entiendes tu no puedes estar con ella...

- q dijiste...porqué no quien eres en realidad... -contestó visiblemente enojado tomando a Colmillo de Acero con una d sus manos-

- ya lo sabrás todo a su tiempo...

Diciendo estas palabras se retiró del lugar dejando a Inu Yasha cada vez mas enojado y desconfiado, había entrado en el momento menos indicado diciendo que no podía besarla, pero porqué?, quien era ese tipo?, que quería con Aome?, no lo sabía pero no dejaría que la tocara, no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

En la mañana cuando el hanyou abrió sus ojos gracias a que un pequeño kitzune lo movía se encontró con que Aome no estaba en el lugar donde dormía.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar viendo que estaba en el estanque junto a Kei riendo animosamente y Sango y Miroku acompañaban a Miyu trayendo té para ellos dos.

-Aome chicos nos vamos...

- eh? tan rápido.. –respondió confundida-

- quédense aquí un tiempo más... -dijo Kei mirando a la mujer q estaba a su lado-

- si para que se van a ir tan rápido si ya derrotaron a todos sus enemigos.. –continuó su nueva amiga-

- Es verdad Inu Yasha porqué no nos tomamos otro día de descanso.. –respondía Sango-

- Sango tiene razón quedémonos hasta mañana –le contestó el joven monje-

- dije q nos vamos...

- pero Inu Yasha si este es un lugar muy bonito n---n –contestó el kitzune-

- que no entienden aún tenemos que ir con Kaede!!

- tranquilo Inu, a la anciana Kaede no le importará si nos retrasamos un día –le dijo Aome extrañada-

- así es, Sango y Miroku tienen una habitación para ellos solos y tu tb con Aome no Inu Yasha? –dijo con cierta ironía en su voz-

El comprendió perfectamente a que iban dirigidas esas palabras y no le agradó en lo más mínimo pero Aome se levantó y fue a una parte algo alejada de los demás para poder hablar con Inu Yasha tranquilamente.

Su comportamiento la estaba asustando y no sabía porque estaba así.

- Inu porqué estás así?

- ese tipo no me da confianza Aome...creo que quiere que nos quedemos aquí por algo especial..

- por algo especial?

- nos quiere mantener atrapados aquí por alguna razón...

- no lo creo, porqué el joven Kei nos querría aquí Inu?

- creo que tu le interesas por algo especial..

- "veo que Inu Yasha ya se dio cuenta de nuestros planes, me temo que tendremos que decirles hoy que es lo que pasa, además ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo" Inu Yasha Aome, necesito que vengan conmigo necesitamos decirles algo muy importante...

Su tono de voz era muy serio, sus ojos ya no tenían la ternura con la que miraba a Aome en ciertas ocasiones mas bien su rostro había adaptado un toque de dureza y misterio.

Avanzaron tras Kei con paso lento, nerviosos, algo importante? Que sería?...

Al llegar al lago Miyu se puso al lado de Kei al comprender la forma en que su rostro venía.

Al estar el uno junto al otro una luz se formó sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a bajar poco a poco cambiándolos a medida que pasaba por ellos, primero soltaron el pelo de Miyu, luego cambió la vestimenta de ambos, y por último aparecieron enormes alas tras ellos.

Los chicos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, ahora comprendían porqué sentían una presencia tan pura.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha estaban muy abiertos, el lo suponía, ellos no eran humanos, pero que podían querer con ellos?

- mi nombre real es Mizuho –dijo la chica que había estado vestida de sacerdotisa-

- y el mío es Ícaro –prosiguió el joven-

- somos ángeles y venimos por Aome... -contestaron al unísono-

* * *

**Listop ahí se termina! nOn....jeje ya se supo la identidad de estos dos...y bueno para q decirles mas les dejo un pequeño adelanto n-n**

"- Aome, tu misión era hacer que dos hermanos se lograran unir…-dijo la joven ángel-

- así es, debías hacerlos comprender y lograr que lucharan juntos…pues una gran amenaza viene en camino… -prosiguió el hermoso chico-

- un terrible demonio está por salirse de su sello…y no solo causará pánico en la tierra si no que este sujeto es capaz de juntar los tres mundos existentes y causar un desastre que va más allá de los límites…

- pero quienes podrían pelear juntos y derrotar a un ser con tales características… - preguntaba una Aome cada ves más confundida-

- Es ahí donde entran Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru.. -le contestó mirándola a los ojos el joven que estaba frente a ella"

**Listop hasta ahí mi adelanto...espero sus reviews para q me digan que les pareció este cap nos vemos en el próx cap Matta ne! nOn**


	3. 3 Aome un ángel?

**Hola a todos!!!!....aquí toy nuevamente con el 3er cap de Ángel...a los agradecimientos nOn**

**_Akeru Fujimi_** :   
**Amiga!! nOn.....jajaj así es...te dejé con muchas dudas XDD pero en este cap se aclararán muchas de seguro n.n..y bueno eso de q Inu no pueda besar a Aome...fue por el momento pq aquí jejej bueno ya no digo mas espero q te guste el cap y grax por darme tu apoyo!!!...**

**_naru-coral_**:

**Holap!!!....jajaj parece q dejé a todos muy intrigados...me alegro mucho que te esté gustando el fic, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste tb!! n--n**

_**FENIXGIRL :**_

**holap!!!...me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic n.n...si verdad? a mi tb me gustó mucho el nombre n--n...además cuando se me ocurrió la idea justo había visto una peli y el nombre vi que quedaba bien. Muchas gracias por tu reivew!! espero que este cap te guste **

_**Norely :**_

**Holap!!!...bueno este cap es uno de los más largos de los que tengo escritos por ahora...jejej bueno como verás me gusta a veces dejar los caps en las partes claves XDD. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo! **

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_**:

**Holap!!!...me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y espero q este cap tb te guste ....muchas gracias por tu review!! nOn**

_**francia valderrama:**_

**Fran!!! XDDD...no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí pero me alegro q te haya gustado el fic y espero q est tb t guste, grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Karina-dono:**_

**Holap!!!...me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el fic, gracias por tu apoyo, bueno ahí toy viendo que hago con Kouga, y la relación de Inu y Aome claramente tendrá muuuuuuchas vueltas, pero no adelantaré mas XDDD, y bueno con respecto a lo de si quiero matarlos...mmm tal vez jajaj XD. Muchas gracias por tu review!!! **

**Bueno para q hacerlos sufrir mas ahora los dejo con el tercer cap n--n**

* * *

_**3. Aome un ángel?**_

Inu Yasha al escuchar las palabras que tanto temía se puso enfrente de una Aome llena de confusión y de miedo...

Sango sacó su Hiraikotsu y el joven monje tomó su rosario con todas las intenciones de sacarlo en caso que fuera necesario.

Los dos ángeles comprendieron el mensaje q les habían dado con aquellas poses de batalla pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, debían llevarla con ellos, era el destino de aquella joven muchacha...

Por fin había comprendido las palabras del hanyou, y se maldecía millones de veces en su cabeza el pq no le hizo caso, ahora la querían a ella e Inu Yasha y los demás pelearían por protegerla y tal vez saldrían lastimados en una batalla que a ellos al parecer no les concernía en lo más mínimo...

El joven híbrido con una de sus manos tomó la de Aome, para hacerla sentir segura y con ello darle el mensaje: que no permitiría que le hicieran ningún tipo de daño...

Tantas ideas que habían por su cabeza...se convirtieron en realidad en el minuto menos esperado, por fin Naraku fue derrotado y ahora tendrían que pelear nuevamente...era injusto y más porque Aome no era de esa época no tendría porqué sufrir esas consecuencias pero que sorpresa se llevarían todos al oír lo que los ángeles debían decirles.

Se posaron en la tierra haciendo desaparecer sus enormes y blancas alas haciendo que todos retrocedieran muy desconfiados.

- por favor entréguenos a la chica – pidió con voz suave Ícaro-

- necesitamos de Aome –dijo aquella mujer que era su acompañante-

- Aome no tiene nada que ver con uds no dejaremos que la toquen!!! –decía el joven hanyou sin soltar la mano de la chica q tenía tras él-

- así es, ella es un humano normal... -continuó Sango desconfiando de que era lo que realmente querían ellos dos-

- que tendría que ver ella con ángeles –finalizó el houshi-

- uds de seguro solo son demonios que se hacen pasar por ángeles para llevársela!! –contestó un kitzune enojado-

- se nota que han tenido fuertes batallas y los han engañado mucho –dijo mirando a la joven y hermosa ángel que tenía a su lado-

-no confían en nadie, ni siquiera en nosotros, que haremos Ícaro? No podemos seguir retrasando la misión de Aome –le contestó tranquilamente y con voz pausada-

- misión?, pero de que hablan... -dijo interrumpiéndolos una extrañada Aome-

creo que tendremos que explicarles a todos parte de lo que tenemos que decir- dijo cerrando los ojos Ícaro-

- porque no todo...que es lo q esconden... -preguntaba un hanyou cada ves mas desconfiado-

- eso solo lo puede saber Aome joven Inu Yasha... -le respondió con voz serena la mujer-

Cada uno se apoyó en un poste de los que habían en el templo y cerraron sus ojos.

No sabían por donde empezar ni como decirlo, la gracia era que la joven hubiera estado sola sin ellos, pero como les sería imposible eso tendrían que decirlo en frente de todos y eso complicaba mucho lo que ellos debían comenzar...

- verán, hace un año y medio más o menos para el tiempo terrestre una joven ángel fue enviada a la tierra con una misión en especial... -comenzó a contar el joven-

- debía conseguirlo en un año pero por alguna razón todo se retrasó...

- como ya no podíamos seguir esperando nos enviaron a nosotros dos para ver qué le había pasado a ese ángel y ver el porqué no cumplía con lo que le ordenaron..

- porqué la eligieron a ella?, a pesar de que era muy joven, tenía una dulzura y alegría que no todos los ángeles poseen, al parecer era a la que menos le costaría adaptarse dentro de la tierra con los yuokais, los hanyou y los seres humanos en general..

- tiempo después comprendimos que ese ángel se había producido por la energía pura que emanó un cuerpo de una sacerdotisa que murió hace ya 50 años tras una cruel trampa..

En estos momentos Aome sintió como Inu Yasha presionaba cada vez más su mano al ver como se iban introduciendo en lo que había pasado hace ya 50 años con Kikio y su triste forma de morir en las garras del que ella creyó era su ser amado quien resultó ser el ser más despreciable que pudieran haber conocido jamás: Naraku.

- se refieren a la sacerdotisa Kikio, pero porqué solo emanó su energía pura? –preguntó el joven houshi-

- no es que solo haya emanado su energía pura, si no que al morir con todo ese odio y rencor su corazón no quiso que toda su energía se convirtiera a esa maldad pues solo engendraría más y más odio en ella y haría lo imposible por salir del lugar donde estaba para vengarse.. –continuó explicando la joven ángel-

- y como esta sacerdotisa poseía grandes poderes pudo deshacerse de parte de su energía para que fuera liberada de tal sufrimiento, pero no todo le resultó como quiso y ese odio fue creciendo cada ves más ocupando del todo su alma... -dijo su acompañante-

- ya comprendo, después de todo Kikio no quería que esto pasara pero el destino lo quiso así verdad? –decía casi afirmando la exterminadora-

- así es Sango, el punto es que este ángel fue elegido por todas estas características y bajó a la tierra lamentablemente en una época que no era esta, por lo tanto tuvieron que de alguna forma hacerla llegar aquí y ya que era la parte pura de aquella sacerdotisa la perla de Shikón fue de gran ayuda...-le respondió Mizuho-

- sin embargo al llegar a esta época todo se volteó, al verte Inu Yasha, Aome perdió sus recuerdos de ángel pues su corazón le ganó y se enamoró de ti.. –dijo Ícaro con el tono de voz de siempre--

Aome sentía ganas de llorar y lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder su rostro en la espalda de su amado.

Como se atrevían a decirlo así como si no importara!!! Era su sentimiento más preciado, quería decírselo a Inu Yasha todas las veces que fueran necesarias en silencio, los dos solos e Ícaro lo dijo así como así, frente a todos...

- ya basta ya basta!!!! Qué es lo que intentan decirnos con toda esta historia!!!! –contestó Aome muy enojada casi al borde de estallar en lágrimas-

- Aome... -pronunció débilmente Shipo-

- que tú eres ese ángel perdido, tu debes concretar una misión muy importante por favor Aome ven con nosotros... -pidió por última ves Mizuho-

- Inu Yasha está involucrado en esto tb... -dijo el joven ángel sabiendo que con esto reaccionaría-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron...Inu Yasha tenía que ver en ese misterioso plan?, es que acaso estaría en peligro? Si eso era...entonces ella iría...

- no nos vayan a decir q Inu Yasha es también un ángel.. –dijo una Sango incrédula-

- Sería ilógico Sango.. –dijo Shipo mientras saltaba a su hombro-

- jajaja...no Sango no es que Inu Yasha sea un ángel también, es solo que...el tiene mucha importancia en esto... -respondió divertida Mizuho-

- y me temo que uds han adquirido cierto rango dentro de todo esto al haberse unido al grupo de este joven.. –dijo serio el acompañante de la joven-

- esque acaso están en peligro? –preguntó Aome preocupada-

- si.. –fue la mínima respuesta de la ángel que bastó para que Aome tomara una decisión-

La joven se soltó de la mano del hanyou que estaba delante de ella protegiéndola.

Caminó lentamente medio desconfiada aún hacia Ícaro y Mizuho..

Si sus amigos y su ser más amado estaban en peligro ella haría lo que le pidieran..pues eran personas muy importante en su vida.

- Aome no... -fueron las palabras que lograron salir de los labios de aquel joven hanyou quien miraba anonadado a aquella chica-

Aome solo movió sus ojos hacia atrás dándole a entender que no se moviera de donde estaba pues ella lo hacía porque quería.

Inu Yasha confiando en aquella mujer la dejó ir con los ángeles pues sabía que volvería...o eso esperaba, no soportaría el saber que se fue sin que por lo menos pudiera explicarle algunas cosas...sin decirle lo que sentía...

Ícaro y Mizuho caminaron con Aome tras ellos hacia un lugar en la aldea muy solitario, la joven se asustó un poco pero ellos con una cálida sonrisa le dieron a entender que estaría bien a su lado, que nada le pasaría pues eran sus aliados no sus enemigos.

Mientras el resto del inu-gumi se quedó en el templo, sentados, en silencio y pensando sobre todo lo que les habían dicho, intentando procesar todos los datos que salieron de los labios de aquellas criaturas...

Aome, tu misión era hacer que dos hermanos se lograran unir...-dijo la joven ángel-

- así es, debías hacerlos comprender y lograr que lucharan juntos...pues una gran amenaza viene en camino... -prosiguió el hermoso chico-

- un terrible demonio está por salirse de su sello...y no solo causará pánico en la tierra si no que este sujeto es capaz de juntar los tres mundos existentes y causar un desastre que va más allá de los límites...

- pero quienes podrían pelear juntos y derrotar a un ser con tales características... - preguntaba una Aome cada ves más confundida-

- Es ahí donde entran Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru.. -le contestó mirándola a los ojos el joven que estaba frente a ella

-quieren decir que Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru son los que deberán pelear contra ese sujeto? -decía preocupada Aome-

-si, y deberán juntar todos sus poderes para poder vencerlo ya que es muy astuto...

-Esperen Inu yasha solo es un mitad bestia y su hermano si es poderoso pero jamás podrían ganarle a tal...demonio...es incomprensible!!!

-lo sabemos nosotros también, pero creenos Aome, cuando junten sus poderes lograrán que la otra espada que su padre tenía junte sus poderes a los de Colmillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado, los tres unidos lo podrán vencer pero...-el joven ángel fue interrumpido por su compañera-

-no es solo cuestión de que los tres ataques se junten...

-: entonces?

-: es ahí el porqué te mandamos, los poderes no lograran afectarle a menos que los dos entiendan que se necesitan mutuamente para esta batalla... -le explicaba Ícaro-

-es algo complicado...Sesshoumaru, jamás aceptará trabajar al lado de su hermano por una cuestión de que el detesta a los mitad bestia...-decía Aome-

-por eso tu debes hacerlo entender, explícale, ve de apoco con los dos, necesitamos que logres hacer que estos dos hermanos luchen y saquen su máximo poder, cuando lo hagan la tercera espada aparecerá..-terminó de decir Mizuho-

- Aome – Ícaro se acercó a Aome y la tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mirara lo cual causó que la chica se pusiera muy nerviosa- obtendrás tus alas otra vez y todo lo que perdiste al llegar a este lugar...

Al igual que lo que había pasado con Mizuho e Ícaro una luz de tonos rosados y violetas se posó sobre Aome y comenzó a bajar en ella, primero fue su cabello al cual solo se le agregaron unas especies de cintas violetas en algunas parte de este, su rostro tomó facciones mas finas, sus ojos fueron pintados con un rosa casi violeta, sus labios de un rosa también, su cuello era posesionado por una especie de cuello blanco que a medida que la luz iba bajando se iba transformando en un vestido que tenía una pequeña abertura en su pecho y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, cuando llegó a las piernas se cortó pero por detrás seguía creciendo, era idéntico al que tenía Mizuho con la diferencia que el de ésta era con tirantes cruzados en su espalda y no tenía una abertura si no que de los tirantes salía la tela que cubría sus pechos y luego se juntaba bajo éstos.

Luego de que terminara de acerca la cola de su vestido sus piernas fueron adornadas por las mismas sandalias de Mizuho que iban con unas especies de cintas atadas a sus piernas hasta cierta altura y por fin lo más importante en un ángel....sus grandes y hermosas alas blancas

Kami sama eres mas hermosa de lo que recordaba querida Aome –decía Ícaro mientras las mejillas de Aome se tornaban de un rosa que le daban un toque especial-

-No la sigas asustando Ícaro –le dijo Mizuho-

-Si perdóname Aome

-Es...está bien...

-Es verdad antes de irnos debemos darte un dato importante

-Que sucede? –preguntó la que alguna ves fue una miko-

-Cuentas cos dos meses –le respondió la masculina voz del joven que permanecía frente a ella-

-Dos meses?!!!...pero si Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha son unos tercos de primera!!!

-Este demonio creemos se puede liberar dentro de ese tiempo antes contabas con un año y un poco mas, pero como se dieron las cosas...-Mizuho fue interrumpida-

Solo te quedaron estos dos meses...-terminó Ícaro- bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos cualquier cosa querida Aome solo debes llamarnos –se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente mientras que Mizuho al irse con él le guiñó un ojo-

-Ícaro...-Aome se dio cuenta de su nueva apariencia, se sentía muy cómoda así que decidió volver con los chicos pues disponía de poco tiempo y supuso que con el que mas demoraría sería con Sesshoumaru así que intentaría hacerle entender rápidamente a Inu Yasha y luego irse con su hermano mayor.

Caminaba lentamente intentando analizar todo lo que había pasado y el como reaccionarían al verla de esta forma....cuando llegó y todos la miraron abrieron sus ojos y se le quedaron mirando...

-Aome...-fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar-

* * *

**Jejeje q tal?...espero que les haya gustado este capi n---n....les dejaré un adelanto del próx. cap nOn**

_"Aome solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras Inu Yasha la besaba lentamente, probando poco a poco esos labios, siendo el primero y el último que lo haría, pero ella sabía que no podía ser, que esta relación ya no podía existir, Inu Yasha se había demorado mucho y se había decidido en el peor momento._

_- In...u..yas..ha...no...-decía entre besos intentando soltarse de los brazos de su amado sin poner mucha fuerza en aquel forcejeo-"_

**Como ya podrán notar se tratará de Aome e Inu y como ella debe explicarle todo...que hará Inu Yasha? la dejará ir?.....Descúbranlo en el próx cap nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no el cap...nos vemos en el próx. cap Matta ne!!! nOn**


	4. 4 Debo irme, nuestra última noche juntos

**Hola a todos!!! non....aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro cap d Ángel n---n....q por cierto estará bien romántico XD me quedó un poquito corto pero después d est jejej se vendrá lo más interesante que será ver como Aome podrá convercer a Sessho d q debe pelear junto a Inu y q a fin d cuentas lo necesita en esta pelea...pero eso es una sorpresita nOn...ahora a los agradecimientos n.n**

**_Megek:_ **

**holap!...jejej verdad q si se debe ver linda? n.n...a mi por lo menos me gustó como quedó o.o...jejej y bueno sips es una tarea bastante larga juntar a esos dos para q peleen y cuenta con poco tiempo pero ahí se irán dando las cosas jeje XD....grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Akeru Fujimi:_ **

**Hoa amiga! nOn....jejej XDD Inu no tes de mal pensado ¬¬...pero weno es verdad Aome tiene un gran trabajo por delante u-uU....grax x tu review! nOn**

**_sweety: _**

**Holap!!...jejej muchas gracias me agrada saber que te gustó el fic n---n...espero que est cap tb te guste y gracias nuevament por el apoyo y x tu review porsupuesto nOn**

**_Natsumi-san: _**

**Natsumi-san!! nOn..hace muxo tiempo que nu te veía amiga es muy bueno saber d ti otra ves jejej n---n, muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad me agrada que mis fics te gusten y no te preocupes por los reviews con saber que los lees me basta...espero q te gust est cap tb grax x tu review! nOn**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_**:

**Holap! nOn...jejej grax x los ánimos nOn...sips lo dejé en una part intrigante XD, pero bueno aquí el desarrollo d q le dijo Inu y q pasará a fin d cuentas con los dos espero q te gust el cap y grax x tu review! nOn**

**_FENIXGIRL:_**

**Holap! nOn...jejej me alegro que te haya gustado la vestimenta que le puse n---n...gracias x tu review! espero q te agrade est cap n--n**

**_francia valderrama:_**

**Hanname nOn...ejejej grax amiga, me agrada q t esté gustando el fic y espero q est cap tb t gust grax x tu review! nOn**

**_chiidark2_**:

**Holap!!!...jajaj ahh muchas preguntas .....pues lo d Sessho se sabrá en los siguientes caps XD y lo d q dirá Inu d Aome...aquí se los dejo!!! nOn....grax x tu review y héchale ganas con mate q son fomes pero uno las debe aprender nOnU...**

**Para q hacerlos esperar más aquí les dejo el 4to cap d Angel nOn**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para est fic**

* * *

**_4. Debo dejarte, nuestra última noche..._**

Ho...la...-bajó su cabeza escondiendo su rubor pues no le gustaba que la quedaran mirando de aquella forma-

Por Kami si como humana se veía hermosa ahora si parece una diosa –decía Miroku clavando sus ojos en aquella criatura que tenía frente a él a lo cual Sango reaccionó y le proporcionó el golpe necesario para calmarlo-

Houshi hentai...

Aome... -Inu Yasha solo la miraba, recorría con su mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo que se notaba mucho mas por aquel vestido que era apegado y hacía denotar mucho mas sus curvas que su traje normal de escolar -

Aome te ves hermosa!!! nOn –gritó Shipo intentando acercarse a ella lo cual le costó un poco de trabajo pero finalmente lo logró-

Gracias pequeño Shipo....Inu...Yasha –se le quedó mirando unos momentos y todos guardaron silencio- necesito que me acompañes...-dio media vuelta y con su sonrisa ordenó a Shipo bajar de su hombro y a Inu Yasha a ponerse en camino-

Lentamente lo llevó a una parte del bosque muy oscura y ella era lo que iluminaba su camino.

No sabía como iba a decirle una noticia tan dolorosa para ella pero, tenía que hacerlo, era su deber.

Como comenzar? Era la gran pregunta que se hizo mientras caminaba con su mirada al frente y con aquel hanyou tras ella, no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas y deseó que su corazón hablara por si solo facilitándole las cosas un poco, quizás por la situación lo diría sin problemas y d la forma que quería.

Al llegar a un claro se detuvo y tras ella Inu Yasha, quien no sabía como actuar ahora, qué decir....

Por fin Aome abrió su boca pero no para emitir lo que sería la explicación que debía dar si no más bien para formular una pregunta....

tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí?

Aome...

Tu sabes que yo te quiero verdad?

Yo...

No es necesario que me digas nada, necesitaba decírtelo pues no sé que irá a pasar mas adelante...además...esta será nuestra última noche juntos..

Ante tales palabras los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron enormemente, su última noche? ....

Lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante?...

A que se refería?...

A...A que te refieres Aome...

todo lo que Ícaro y Mizuho dijeron era cierto...yo soy un ángel y tengo una misión cuento con poco tiempo y debo irme mañana....es por eso que decidí conversar contigo esta noche y aprovechar de convencerte pues mi misión tiene que ver contigo Inu yasha...-sus alas desaparecieron para darle mas libertar de moverse en ese claro, al momento de darse vuelta se encontró ni nada mas ni nada menos que con el pecho de su amado abrazándola contra él-

No quiero...

Inu..Yasha?

No quiero que te vayas

Debo hacerlo comprende por favor

No puedes irte....no ahora que comprendí mis sentimientos...

Que...que quieres decir con eso?

Yo te amo Aome comprendes?...por fin me di cuenta que eres tu a la mujer que quiero a mi lado

Sus labios fueron acercándose poco a poco a los de Aome, quería probar su sabor, quería hacer de Aome su mujer y no permitiría que esta ves alguien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Aome solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras Inu Yasha la besaba lentamente, probando poco a poco esos labios, siendo el primero y el último que lo haría, pero ella sabía que no podía ser, que esta relación ya no podía existir, Inu Yasha se había demorado mucho y se había decidido en el peor momento.

In...u..yas..ha...no...-decía entre besos intentando soltarse de los brazos de su amado sin poner mucha fuerza en aquel forcejeo-

No..t irás...no hoy....no ahora –la puso contra un árbol mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuello, por sus hombros y finalmente por su cintura para acercarse mas a ella y comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente.

No...no por favor...

Pero Inu Yasha no hacía caso a las advertencias de Aome, no le importaba lo que le dijera el necesitaba besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos...

que no entiendes Inu Yasha...tendré q irme...-dijo separándolo de ella en contra de su voluntad y esto pudo reflejarse en las lágrimas que aún salían de sus hermosos ojos y rodaban suavemente por su mejilla-

Porqué no....porqué no me dejas estar contigo Aome...-decía el hanyou mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro-

Escúchame –dijo mientras lo abrazaba- pronto saldrá un demonio al cual no se puede vencer a menos que dos personas luchen unidas y entiendan el sentimiento que los une y que los hará vencer ante tal criatura...debo hacerles entender eso y no será una tarea fácil...

Dos personas? Demonio? A qué te refieres Aome?

Un demonio que es capaz de unir los tres mundos, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno se liberará de su sello pronto, y solo tu y Sesshoumaru pueden vencerlo pero no solo es cuestión de poder esta ves, deben entender que se necesitan para ganar

Estás loca ni yo ni él jamás aceptaremos ese sentimiento

Lo ves...si me cuesta convencerte a ti imagínate cuanto me costará hacérselo entender a él...

Pero Aome...

Dispongo de dos meses y no planeo pasar contigo mas allá de esta éndeme Inu...-decía mientras acariciaba su rostro-

No puedo...no puedo comprenderte....

Necesito que reflexiones acerca del sentimiento que te une a tu hermano, necesito que lo entiendas....y para ello no te dejaré solo...prometo venirte a ver todas las noches para que nada nos separe...

No es suficiente!!! Yo quiero tenerte con..!!! –un beso cálido de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía frente él fueron los que sellaron sus palabras aquella inolvidable noche, entre besos y caricias los dos se durmieron, con una gran tristeza en su corazón y al mismo tiempo un gran amor que deseaban se cultivara ahora y después de esta gran pelea.

Cuando Inu Yasha se despertó a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de Aome no estaba junto a él y por más que la buscó pudo distinguir su presencia alejándose de aquel lugar.

Solo golpeó el piso con su puño y se maldijo por haber estado tan confundido entre aquellas dos mujeres, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su sentimiento por Aome pero lucharía por ella hasta el final....ya nada la apartaría de su lado.

Miró el lago por última ves, el árbol en el cual la había tenido entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la de Aome.

Al mismo tiempo los dos pronunciaron el nombre de la persona mas amada esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que por sus mejillas rodaba una traviesa y dulce lágrima.

_

* * *

_

**Wenop ahí se terminó n---n, espero que les haya gustado nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones para saber q tal...les dejaré un adelanto del próx cap en el q por fin se comenzará a saber de Sesshoumaru y de la difícil tarea d Aome ....**

_"- que haces aquí? –preguntó con su fría voz el yuokai- _

_- es una larga historia… _

_- una historia que a mi no me concierne –dijo al momento que comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente pero al pasar por el lado de Aome ésta se atrevió a tomar su brazo. _

_Sesshoumaru solo la miró como siempre, indicándole q lo soltara pero Aome se sentía tan nerviosa que no hizo caso, lo cual al Taiyuokai no le impresionó, esa jovencita siempre había sido así…. _

_- Ne…necesito que me escuches…es algo muy importante…que si te concierne…pues…eres uno de los principales…en el acontecimiento…" _

**Hasta ahí los dejo ya verán como se irán dando las cosas n--n....los estaré esperando en el próx cap...Matta ne! nOn**


	5. 5 Sesshoumaru, una persona difícil de en...

**Holap!!!....gomen la tardanza pero el cole me trae loka T-T...es más la próx. semana tengo muchas pruebas u--u...pero wenop ahora me escapé un ratito para actualizar n--n**

**Los agradecimientos...**

_**FENIXGIRL:**_

**Holap!! nOn...jejej me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior n--n...bueno espero q te guste tb est cap n--n...grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Natsumi-san:**_

**Holap!!...jejej me alegro que te haya gustado el cap nOn...bueno jejej con lo d si es InuxKag o SesshoxKag...mmm...pues...no lo diré XD...esq no sería la gracia pero te aseguro q te irás dando cuenta a medida que los caps avanzen n--n...espero q sigas leyendo...grax x tu review! nOn...**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Hoa amiga!! nOn...ay gomen nasai Inu pero esq no me pude resistir XDD...además no será la última ves -o- y bueno si a Aome le tocará un poco complicado con Sessho pero...pero no digo mas jeje...en verdad ya tas terminando la secuela d Cenizas? o.o...genial!!! nOn...esperaré anciosa para leerla...y por tus otras actualizaciones...grax x tu review! nOn**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo:**_

**Holap!! nOn...muchas gracias por los ánimos! nOn...si es verdad fue un baka en demorarse tanto entre Kikio y ella pero q se le va a hacer u---u...grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Chiidark:**_

**Holap! nOn...jejej si Inu tuvo muy indecizo n--nU...y q pasará con Sessho?..muchas cosas XD q se irán sabiendo dsd est cap q espero q te guste...grax x tu review! nOn**

_**ErikaInuyasha:**_

**Holap!...muchas gracias me alegro que te guste la historia y espero q tb te guste este cap n--n...grax x tu review!**

_**Aomepam:**_

**Holap!!...jejej me alegro que te guste el fic y bueno no te preocupes de seguro tu tb podrías escribir, en un principio cuesta un poco pero después se va haciendo más fácil....grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Megek:_**

**Holap!!...jejej me alegro que te gustara el cap n--n...pero buenop es verdad ahora se tiene q encargar d convencer a Sesshoumaru cosa nada fácil enmuy poco tiempo n--nU....grax x tureview! nOn**

**_nohenatha_**:

**Holap!!...me alegro que te guste el fic espero q sigas leyendo n--n...grax x tu review!**

_**asami:**_

**Holap!!...jejej me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic aunq en un principio hayas pensado lo contrario..y bueno con lo dl Lemon..nunca he escrito uno, y en realidad no tengo en ment ponerle Lemon a est fic en realidad n-nU...prefiero q si llegase a poner algo entre Inu y Aome quedara a la imaginación d cada uno lo que pasó después...espero q sigas leyendo y grax x tu review!**

**_Hanname:_**

**Ehh Hanna!! nOn...XD hoa!...me alegro q t siga gustando nOn y bueno aquí t dejo el nuevo cap y ya verás q pronto subiremos el tuyo nu t preocupes...grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co. no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para est fic..**

**_

* * *

_**

**_5. Sesshoumaru, alguien difícil de entender_**

Era medio día y una pequeña joven corría por el bosque rápidamente al momento que de sus ojos aparecían unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas que hace mucho tiempo habían dejado sus ojos para dar paso a una sonrisa en su rostro…

Sentía que ya no podía correr más y se había alejado mucho del lugar donde estaba la persona que la protegía.

Sintió la necesidad de llamarlo pero aquel extraño ser hacía un ruido que ella pensó no haría que su protector la escuchara, por lo tanto la única salida era correr.

Había planeado tratar de volver pero tampoco funcionó y solo terminó siendo golpeada por aquel yuokai que no alcanzó a comérsela pues logró levantarse y salir del lugar, sin embargo ya no podía más y sabía que el final sería el mismo corriera o no…

Sus piernas comenzaron a bajar la velocidad poco a poco, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía muy fuerte por el miedo que la invadía…

- Señor Sesshoumaru….

Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular, sus ojos se cerraron pero nunca sintió dolor, ni algo mordiéndola o atacándola…después de unos segundos de espera abrió sus ojos y vio a una joven chica muy hermosa frente a ella que estaba con un arco apuntando hacia ese lugar.

Cuando miró hacia atrás logró ver que el demonio que tanto miedo le había causado y el culpable de sus lágrimas se desvanecía poco a poco mientras sus energías malignas eran purificadas…

- Te encuentras bien Rin-chan?

- Quién…es usted…

- No me recuerdas…soy Aome, la chica que viajaba con Inu Yasha –al decir aquellas palabras la voz de Aome bajó un poco de tono y se pudo notar algo quebrada más hizo lo imposible por no atraer aquellos sentimientos en aquel momento-

- Señorita Aome?....pero….

- Lo sé estoy cambiada –se acercó a la pequeña con una sonrisa y tomó su brazo entre sus manos- estás herida…ese monstruo lo hizo?

- Si…

Aome puso una de sus manos sobre la herida de la pequeña Rin y ésta sentía como su dolor del brazo iba calmándose al momento que una luz de color rosa salía de la mano de aquella chica que la curaba en ese momento.

La herida no se cerró pues Aome solo podía aliviar el dolor por ahora, quizás cuando fuera aprendiendo mas de los ángeles, recordaría el poder de curar y muchas mas cosas.

La joven ángel tomó unas hierbas que habían cerca y las puso en la herida de la pequeña que tenía frente a ella rompió parte de su traje, y no le impresionó que este volviera a crecer, para ponérselo en el brazo y así sostener aquellas hierbas que la ayudarían a sanar.

Ya mas tranquila Rin caminaba junto a Aome y conversaba tranquilamente al tiempo que reían.

No se tardaron mucho hasta que Aome sintió la presencia del Taiyuokai acercándose lentamente hacia ellas, además otro ser venía junto él y ella supuso que era el yuokai sapo que siempre lo acompañaba.

- Rin…ahí viene Sesshoumaru

- Muchas gracias señorita Aome…-dijo la pequeña al momento que corría hacia su querido protector-

A Aome siempre le había causado cierto temor ver a Sesshoumaru, su mirada era muy fría y su expresión y forma de hablar ayudaban a que diera un aire de autoridad que muy pocos se atrevían a desafiar y ella no era una de esas personas, o por lo menos eso creía….

En ese momento distinguió sus ojos completamente rojos, por lo menos hasta que salió de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero con un brillo en aquellos dorados ojos que esta ves ella pudo notar era muy especial, supuso que sería por que estaba preocupado por aquella niña y al verla se sintió aliviado aunque no hiciera el mas mínimo gesto por demostrarlo…

La miraba detenidamente lo cual la puso muy incómoda, él no recordaba que Aome fuera así, maquillada, con un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo, con listones en su cabello....y además su presencia era totalmente pura no como antes que tenía un dejo de energía maligna en ciertas ocasiones que él entendió era porque todos los humanos la tienen unos mas que otros por supuesto…

- que haces aquí? –preguntó con su fría voz el yuokai-

- es una larga historia…

una historia que a mi no me concierne –dijo al momento que comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente pero al pasar por el lado de Aome ésta se atrevió a tomar su brazo.

Sesshoumaru solo la miró como siempre, indicándole q lo soltara pero Aome se sentía tan nerviosa que no hizo caso, lo cual al Taiyuokai no le impresionó, esa jovencita siempre había sido así….

- Ne…necesito que me escuches…es algo muy importante…que si te concierne…pues…eres uno de los principales…en el acontecimiento…

El yuokai no decía ninguna palabra, solo miraba los ojos d Aome y comprendió que no le mentía así que se soltó de su brazo y continuó su camino.

Aome siguió tras él y cuando llegaron a un lugar para acampar, la joven ángel esperó a que Rin y Jaken se durmieran.

No le gustaba ese silencio, le hacía recordar a Inu Yasha y las enormes ganas de llorar le costaba mucho reprimirlas….

- Bien… -dijo Sesshoumaru a pesar que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

A Aome le impresionó el hecho de que hablara primero pero eso le facilitó las cosas para comenzar a explicarle-

- Bueno verás….yo…dejé de viajar con Inu Yasha pues me enteré que soy un ángel y mi misión es en la que tu estás….verás en dos meses mas o menos un terrible demonio capaz de unir los tres mundos, me refiero al infierno, la tierra y el cielo será liberado de su sello y solo las tres espadas de tu padre pueden destruirlo…sin embargo hay un gran inconveniente…

Aome se quedó en silencio unos momentos y se fijó que Sesshoumaru ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos, pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando, aunque no sabía como explicarle que debía admitir su sentimiento por Inu Yasha…

el gran problema es que….no servirá que solo lo ataquen con las tres espadas a la ves, si no que tu e Inu Yasha deben aceptar su sentimiento de que se necesitan y que por algo son hermanos…

Ante esta declaración Aome vio como los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron de golpe y la miraban directamente..

No le había gustado para nada el hecho de que tuviera que aceptar a su hermano y menos pelear junto a él pues no se rebajaría hasta ese punto….

- Yo no pelearé con Inu Yasha… -fue la respuesta-

- Por favor Sesshoumaru debes hacerlo…acepta que Inu Yasha es tu hermano y que lo necesitas en esta pelea…

- No aceptaré que un híbrido pelee con un gran Taiyuokai como yo…

- Esque tienes que aceptarlo!!!! –gritó Aome con una mirada muy decidida a lo que Sesshoumaru frunció su ceño dando a entender que el tono en el que le había hablado le desagradaba pero pudo observar que el semblante de Aome no cambiaba en lo más mínimo-

- No lo haré….

- Entiende Rin está en peligro ese sujeto va a destruir todo!!! Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a demostrar tus sentimientos si no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte entiende que de ellos emana también el poder!!!

Sesshoumaru se estaba aburriendo de aquella jovencita así que se levantó a lo cual Aome lo miró con cierto temor pues su mirada era muy penetrante sin embargo solo se fue del lugar no sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo el ángel que tenía ahora de acompañante….esperaba que no se quedara pues si lo hacía estaba seguro que lo fastidiaría por siempre.

Las palabras pasaban una y otra ves por su cabeza….no sabía por qué habían causado que sus pensamientos dieran vuelta una y otra ves alrededor de ellos, se sentó bajo un árbol tranquilamente y miró la luna….se deshizo de aquellas molestas palabras y cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño...

Cerca de allí un ángel se tomaba sus piernas pensando en aquel ser amado que tenía tan lejos….pensaba en sus últimas palabras, en sus besos, en sus abrazos, sus caricias y en el futuro incierto que le esperaba…en el cual podría morir la persona más querida para ella si no lograba hacer entender a este extraño yuokai lo q debía….

Pensando en Inu Yasha, Aome cerró sus ojos al momento que sentía que alguien la apoyaba muy despacio en aquel césped…

- Será muy difícil Ícaro…

- Lo sé…pero Aome puede… -diciendo esto ambos ángeles se retiraron del lugar tal y como lo habían hecho para aparecer-

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sesshoumaru volvió guiado por un rico aroma vio a la persona que menos deseaba: aquella joven aún seguía aquí y estaba cocinando al lado de una animosa Rin y un divertido Jaken.

Al verlo se le quedó mirando pero este solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y caminar por lo que todos tuvieron que tomar la comida y llevársela rápidamente para alcanzarlo….

Todo el camino fue muy tranquilo y Aome si no hablaba con Rin estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía cada ves peor por la presencia continua de aquel hanyou en su corazón, intentaba compararlo con su hermano pero no podía había un abismo gigante entre los dos que ni el mas poderoso podría juntar y esto la desanimaba enormemente, pues eso precisamente, era lo que ella debía lograr…

Estaba el paisaje muy tranquilo, blancas nubes, un sol radiante que jugueteaba con ellas y en ocasiones una leve brisa que hacía mecer los cabellos de los tres acompañantes, humano, yuokai y un ángel.

Pero todo se desvaneció cuando un demonio apareció tras Rin a quien Aome logró sacar del medio pero otro más apareció a sus espaldas y la atacó lanzándola contra el piso…

- Señorita Aome!!! –gritaba la pequeña Rin q había sido empujada hacia el otro lado por ella y ahora era protegida por Ah-Un y Jaken-

- Manten…te lejos Rin-chan…."diablos no recuerdo nada de los ángeles aún…."

No le dieron mas tiempo de pensar pues uno de los dos demonios se dirigía hacia su pecho para atravesarla.

Al momento que abrió sus ojos vio como se encontraba con el pecho de una persona y algo la rodeaba en su cintura, era una mano que ella notaba tenía el cuidado de no rasguñarla con sus garras…que sorpresa se llevó cuando al mirar hacia arriba para ver el rostro de aquel hombre que la había salvado se encontró con….

-Se…Sesshoumaru….

* * *

**Wenop aquí dejo el cap...espero q les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q opinan n--n...aquí les dejo un adelanto nOn**

_" -Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo pero no enfrente de Rin y Jaken…es por eso que vine aquí…-respondió tranquilamente Aome dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a Sesshoumaru quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, la que si lo hizo fue ella._

_La mirada de este sujeto era más penetrante que cualquiera y como la miraba fijamente se comenzaba a sentir muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir…_

_- Ahh!!! Deja de mirarme así!!! –le gritó notablemente sonrojada a lo que Sesshoumaru quedó impresionado, si el creía no conocer a las mujeres de verdad ahora si que no las entendía en lo más mínimo, que más quería que hiciera?_

_- Primero deja de gritar y segundo no me digas que te deje de mirar si no mal recuerdo tu en la mañana me dijiste que te mirara cuando me hablabas y bien eso es lo que hago… -respondió divertido…claramente jugar con Aome le era gracioso, podía hacer que se confundiera y esa junto a la cara de miedo eran las que más le gustaban."_

**Nos vemos en el próx. cap Matta ne! nOn**


	6. 6 Aquí lo tienes de vuelta

**Hoa!!! nOn...gomen sé q quieren matarme pq me he demorado mucho tiempo en actualizar pero créanme toy viva d milagro u---u...esta semana todos los días tuve pruebas así q nada de tiempo para entrar y poner este cap así q espero q lo disfruten nn**

_**Mari:**_

**Hola Mari! nOn....gomen por la tardanza en esta actualización...en verdad te gustó?...q bueno muchas gracias por los ánimos espero q este cap te guste!! grax x tu review! nOn**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo**_:

**Holap amiga!!! nOn....jejej si puse a Sessho quizás un poco diferente a como lo hubiesen pensado pero jejej xD se dan las cosas no? XD....espero q este cap te guste y por cierto sigue así con tus fics q tan muy buenos -.....grax x tu review! nOn**

**_asami:_**

**hola asami! nOn....jejej me alegro que te haya gustado y espero q este cap tb n---n...bueno con respecto a lo de Inu, nu t preocupesles gustará la parejafinal n--n...grax x tu review!**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Amiga!! nOn...mealegro q te haya gustado el cap...hay Sessho gomen esq no me pude resistir a q la salvaras XDD nu t enojes inu, a mi tb me han dado ganas de dejarla con sessho esq desde q leí uno donde eran pareja me gustó XDDD pero hay q resistirse aciertas tentaciones XD espero q este cap te guste y grax x tu review!**

_**hanname:**_

**Hoa! nOn...jejej...sips fui mala XD....espero q tb t gust est cap nOn....grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Erika! Inuyasha my love:**_

**Holap!!...me alegro q te haya gustado el fic,gomen por la tardanza pero como dije tuve una semana llena d pruebas q no me dabantiempo pero ahora como termino esta semana las clases intentaré actualizar mas seguido, espero q te guste el cap y grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO. no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic...**

* * *

**_6. Aquí lo tienes de devuelta…_**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su expresión era sin duda de asombro…

Jamás pensó, ni siquiera como su idea más loca, que algún día Sesshoumaru la rescataría de morir…

La dejó suavemente en el piso y sacando a Tokijin de dos cortes eliminó a los dos demonios, luego volvió a envainarla y prosiguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado…

- "No puedo creerlo…me…me salvó?....por qué lo hizo?....no tiene motivos para querer dejarme con él…sabe que haré lo imposible por hacerlo entender el sentimiento que tiene con Inu Yasha pero…aún así…"

- Si no te mueves te quedarás sola –fue esa fría voz lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos…y había sido justamente la misma persona en la cual segundos antes había estado pensando-

- vamos señorita Aome –dijo Rin alegremente avanzando junto al yuokai al que Aome miraba con una expresión de asombro.

Jamás lo entendería, era una persona…muy complicada, a veces hacía cosas que la sorprendían, a veces asesinaba como el peor de los demonios y también…salvada lo que supuestamente odiaba…

Claramente ni el mismo se entendía, o eso creía Aome por lo menos…

La joven ángel caminó lentamente tras aquel apuesto yuokai y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando un fragmento estaba cerca pero esta ves aquella palpitación era para la persona que tenía frente a ella…

Era como si quisiera que se acercara a él lo más que pudiera por algo especial pero no comprendía el porqué…

Sesshoumaru no se veía enfermo ni mucho menos cansado como para que pudiera necesitar de su ayuda pero su cuerpo seguía insistiendo constantemente..

Intentó alejar aquellos locos pensamientos de su mente, habían sido muchos sentimientos y complicaciones en unos días y de seguro se encontraba cansada y como consecuencia sentía y decía cosas que no quería…

- Disculpa Sesshoumaru...-Aome lo miró para ver si por lo menos se dignaba a verla, cosa que no pasó y que la molestó de sobremanera así que rápidamente se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso mirándolo con dureza pero en ningún momento con odio o rabia…pues los ángeles tenían estos sentimientos prohibidos en su corazón- podrías por lo menos mirarme cuando te hablo!!?

- Escucho con los oídos no con los ojos y tengo mejor audición que tú así que no me molestes – fue la dura respuesta que le dio dejando a Aome un tanto sorprendida y un tanto confundida.

Este hombre si que sabía como hacerla pasar por millones de emociones en un par de segundos y suponía que por lo mismo había momentos en los que le sacaba una sonrisa al ver lo testarudo que podía ser…

Algo le estaba incomodando enormemente y notó que el había pasado muy cerca de ella pero en ningún momento sintió el golpe de su brazo…a esa distancia, los llevara sueltos o cruzados los hubiera sentido…brazo…un brazo…

-Flash back-

Aome recordaba las palabras que el joven hanyou le había dicho en ese momento en la tumba de aquel enorme demonio que tenía por padre

- Quiero decir que te voy a proteger!! – fue su respuesta al ver que Aome lloraba-

Esto la dejó enormemente sorprendida y no pudo decir ni hacer nada más que mirar aquellos ojos ámbar que tenía frente a ella, luego volvió a la realidad y vio que Colmillo de Acero estaba transformada en una gran espada y que Inu Yasha atacaba a su hermano mayor en una pelea en la que él, por una ves ganó cortándole su brazo y pecho dejándolo mal herido…

- Fin Flash Back-

- "Claro!!! Como no me dí cuenta!, lo que mi cuerpo quiere esque me acerque a Sesshoumaru para devolverle su brazo, es un punto indispensable si queremos que le gane a aquel demonio que se aproxima en estos meses…sabemos que Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte pero aún así necesita de todas sus energías para poder pelear y sin un brazo tendría una gran desventaja"

Por fin lo había logrado comprender y esperaría a la noche para poder hablarle nuevamente y devolverle aquel brazo que Inu Yasha algún día se había atrevido a arrebatar.

Inu Yasha…otra ves venía a sus pensamientos….otra ves aparecía frente a ella con su usual traje rojo hecho por las ratas de fuego, su cabello plateado siendo mecido por el viento y esos ojos ámbar que la miraban llena de ternura…

Se llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios para intentar recordar el sabor de los besos de su amado hanyou, y no pudo evitar que traviesas lágrimas rodaran nuevamente por su rostro, intentó reprimirlas pero esta ves sus ojos no se lo permitieron y salieron a toda velocidad de ellos demostrando la tristeza que sentía..

Sesshoumaru captó con su frágil olfato aquel olor a sal que había en el ambiente y sus ojos ya no miraban al frente si no a aquella hermosa joven ángel que viajaba con él ahora, y pudo afirmar sus pensamientos…era Aome quien las derramaba por un motivo que no le importaba pero que si sabía cual era…sin duda aquel híbrido que tenía por hermano era el que causaba que la joven estuviera tan triste derramando lágrimas todas las noches y repitiendo su nombre algunas veces mientras dormía…

Volvió sus ojos hacia delante para ver el camino y cuando encontró un buen lugar para acampar se detuvo.

Rin quien estaba dormida por aquel agotador día fue dejada suavemente por Aome junto a Jaken y a Ah y Un para que la protegieran aunque luego quitó esas estupideces de su cabeza, era claro que si además estaba Sesshoumaru con ella no permitiría que la tocaran así que se sintió más tranquila y al ver que este orgulloso yuokai "dormía" se dirigió al río.

Al verla alejarse no dudó en ir pues sabía que lo había mirado antes de irse y con eso le quiso decir que debía acompañarla y no quería desobedecerle en algunas cosas pues aparte que no tenía paciencia para soportarla sus oídos se romperían su gritaba de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con su patético hermano.

Llegaron a un lago y el ángel se detuvo frente a él y sonrió al ver que por una sola ves le había hecho caso, después de todo no era tan terco como pensaba.

- Para que querías que viniera –fue la pregunta del yuokai-

- Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo pero no enfrente de Rin y Jaken…es por eso que vine aquí…-respondió tranquilamente Aome dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a Sesshoumaru quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, la que si lo hizo fue ella.

La mirada de este sujeto era más penetrante que cualquiera y como la miraba fijamente se comenzaba a sentir muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir….

- Ahh!!! Deja de mirarme así!!! –le gritó notablemente sonrojada a lo que Sesshoumaru quedó impresionado, si el creía no conocer a las mujeres de verdad ahora si que no las entendía en lo más mínimo, que más quería que hiciera?

- Primero deja de gritar y segundo no me digas que te deje de mirar si no mal recuerdo tu en la mañana me dijiste que te mirara cuando me hablabas y bien eso es lo que hago… -respondió divertido…claramente jugar con Aome le era gracioso, podía hacer que se confundiera y esa junto a la cara de miedo eran las que más le gustaban.

Ahora si que lo detestaba…aunque no le fuera permitido este hombre si sabía como dejarla totalmente en silencio, no se pudo mover, ni hablar, ni mucho menos responderle pues el tenía toda la razón, así que se dio vuelta cruzándose de brazos para intentar evadir aquella mirada pero no pudo pues un escalofrío la recorrió entera y recordó que si le quería devolver el brazo no solamente debía estar frente a él si no también cerca lo que empeoraba las cosas.

- tengo que devolverte algo – dijo después de unos momentos de un incómodo silencio a lo que Sesshoumaru nuevamente no cambió su expresión, lo que desesperaba más a Aome quien intentó mantener la calma- recuerdo que Inu Yasha te quitó aquel brazo –comenzó a explicar mientras se acercaba-

- A que viene toda esta tontera?

- "porqué no puede ser un poco más amable n—nX"…si vas a pelear contra ese demonio tan poderoso no puedes estar sin un brazo menos eso sería una gran desventaja y no podrían ganarle –afirmó mientras quedaba frente a él- siéntate…-pero el no se movió- que te sientes Sesshoumaru –nuevamente no hizo ningún esfuerzo por obedecerle- ahh!!! Te estoy diciendo que te sientes!!! –Sesshoumaru hizo caso esta ves, ya la había hecho enojar de nuevo y eso era lo que quería...

Aome por estar peleando por dentro con aquel yuokai no se dio cuenta pero cuandoreaccionó estaba sentado en el piso.

Si alguna ves había pensado en no dejarla con él estaba muy equivocado, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado disfrutaba enormemente haciéndola enojar o simplemente dejarla en silencio para decirle a fin de cuentas que el que mandaba era él y no ella.

- y bien? –preguntó Sesshoumaru aún sabiendo que esto enfadaría más a Aome-

- eres exasperante! –dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a él- de verdad no logro entenderte…y ahora por favor no te vayas a mover quieres? Ah! Esta ves nada de trucos –sus ojos reflejaban nuevamente dureza a lo que el Taiyuokai no hizo caso, su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma que antes y Aome aprovechó el momento para poner sus manos en el brazo que el hanyou le había arrebatado a su hermano y comenzó a salir una extraña luz mientras cerraba sus ojos e Ícaro y Mizuho iban diciéndole palabras que ella solo repetía por inercia.

- eres muy útil…-contestó el yuokai mirando como Aome regeneraba poco a poco su brazo

- gracias por el comentario….Sesshoumaru –la mirada de aquel ángel estaba tranquila pero con un dejo de preocupación – has pensado en lo que te dije anoche?

- No molestes de nuevo con eso

- Entiende por favor que tu hermano no tuvo culpa de nacer como nació, tu podrías por lo menos comprender un poco a tu padre ahora ya que llevas a Rin contigo no?, ella también es una humana como Izayoi y la quieres aunque no se lo digas ni demuestres…

Le fastidiaba de nuevo con la historia, no quería escucharla pero estaba obligado a no moverse si quería tener su brazo de vuelta.

- Sé que para un demonio como tú con un orgullo tan grande le es imposible asimilar si quiera pelear junto a un híbrido como Inu Yasha pero…tu sabes que lo necesitas ahora y que a fin de cuentas es tu hermano…es más estoy segura que con tu poder ya podrías haberlo asesinado hace mucho…pero algo te lo impide y ese algo son los sentimientos que tienes por él porqué te avergüenzas de ellos?...no tienen nada de malo, a veces sabiendo que debes proteger a alguien tus poderes crecen de manera impresionante y….

Aome había terminado de hacer su nuevo brazo y Sesshoumaru se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar.

Esas palabras lo hacían reflexionar aunque no quisiera y eso era algo que detestaba: que una mujer lo confundiera no por amor, si no por lo que decía…

- No me dejes hablando sola!!!! –gritaba Aome pero momentos después solo se limitó a tomar su cabeza y sonreír- creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé –y comenzó a caminar tras aquel demonio-

- Mañana iré donde Inu Yasha…-fueron las últimas palabras del Taiyuokai antes de mirar aquella hermosa luna como la que llevaba en su frente-

* * *

**Bien jejej aquí se termina el cap n---n....un adelanto...**

_- Bien ya que estás con tus amigos yo me voy -Sesshoumaru se disponía a irse cuando Aome se tomó de su cola, ya que estaba en el suelo era lo más cercano de él que tenía- suéltame _

_- No no no!!! –decía abrazándose más- yo no me puedo ir de tu lado!!! _

_- Aome que estás diciendo…-decía Inu Yasha pensando que Aome lo había olvidado y lo había cambiado por su hermano mayor- _

_Nadie podía dar crédito a la escena que estaban viendo, la que alguna ves fue miko abrazaba la cola del yuokai más frío que existía y este no la mataba de un golpe. _

_- es la última ves que te lo diré Aome suéltame, sabes que no… _

_- si lo sé no tienes paciencia pero ya te dije que no me iré de tu lado hasta que no aceptes pelear junto a Inu Yasha!!!" _

**Jejej bueno como verán Aome hará lo imposible pq Sesshoumaru entienda XD...espero sus reviews para saber q tal!! grax tb a los q leen....los espero en el próx. cap Matta ne!**


	7. 6 Una visita a Inu Yasha: No quería vert...

**Holap a todos!!...gomen nasai por todo este retraso u---u...esq he tenido muchos problemas ®..primero no me dejaron conectarme por unos exámenes q tnía q dar y luego pusieron piso flotante en mi cuarto y tuvieron q sacar todo, a penas hoy tngo mi compu de nuevo u--u....**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo**_:

**Holap amiga!!...gomen nasai por no actualizar antes pero como iap expliqué se me pusieron muchos contratiempos u.u..jejej si pobre d Inu XDDD.....arigato por leer mi fic y espero q est cap te guste n--n...grax x tu review!**

_**sesshi23**_:

**Holap!...enserio t gustó? n--n...q buenop! nOn...espero q est cap tb t guste y gomen por el retraso u---u....grax x tu review!**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Hoa amiga! nOn...jejej Sessho no seas orgulloso XD Aome si t ayudó muxop XD....pero wenop n---n...me alegro q t haya gustado el capi espero q est tb...grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Rerry:**_

**Holap!...me alegro q te esté gustando el fic espero q est cap tb t guste y gomen por la demora grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Mari:_**

**Holap!...q bueno q te está gustando todo...ojalá est cap tb te guste y sigas leyendo, grax x tu review! y gomen la demora n-nU**

**_DarkSerenety:_**

**Vaya vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-o-....jejej hoa hermanita n-n...jejej q wenopq t gusta...ia leeré tu fic! nOn...nu se mucho d Yu Yu Hakushopero nu será impedimento n--n...grax x tu review! y espero q tqueden bn los dibujos n--n**

**_hanname:_**

**Hoa Hanna! nOn...XD gomen pero en est fic nu puedo djar a la pareja q tanto t gusta desde qt dije q leyeras el fic XDDD...pero t prometo q en otro fic los djaré juntos n---n...nus vemos ojalá t gust grax x tu review!**

_**keyq:**_

**Holap!...créeme intentaré hacer mas largos los q siguen n--n....me alegro q te haya gustado y gomen por la tardanza...grax x tu review!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 6to cap d Ángel n--n**

**_

* * *

_**

**_6. Una visita a InuYasha: no quería verte_**

Habían observado todo lo que pasaba desde un árbol.

Se miraban con un dejo de desconfianza en sus ojos pues comprendían que cada día estaba más cerca la pelea y Aome no conseguía nada más que darle diversión a Sesshoumaru…

Ahora dudaban de su poder de convencimiento y sus esperanzas ya eran casi nulas, sentían que Aome no podría con aquel yuokai tan obstinado.

Mientras en otro lugar de aquel espeso bosque del Sengoku entre cantos de pájaros y una suave brisa un grupo de personas se preparaban para salir, aunque…en realidad no todas lo harían.

- Cuídate Rín –decía aquel ángel agitando una mano alegremente mientras intentaba alcanzar a ese testarudo que no había querido esperarla-

- Vuelvan pronto…señorita Aome señor Sesshoumaru!!! nOn –gritaba alegremente agitando su mano al igual que la joven ángel lo había hecho momentos atrás-

- Déjate de gritar chiquilla ellos van a volver como siempre -le replicaba el yuokai sapo para que dejara de hablar aunque fuera por dos minutos –

- Si señor Jaken u-u…vamos a jugar!!! nOn -lo tomó de una de sus manos y comenzó jugar con él mientras Ah-Un los miraban divertidos-

Por mientras un Taiyuokai caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del planeta la joven chica por fin lo alcanzaba

- Se puede saber cuando será el día en que me esperes –decía sin ninguna esperanza que le contestara, lo cual, pasó- "lo sabía "…oye donde vamos eh?

- Por qué solo no cierras tu boca y me dejas de preguntar? –fue su respuesta lo cual hizo que Aome se contuviera a darle un buen golpe…en estos momentos desearía que el collar lo tuviera Sesshoumaru y no Inu Yasha-

- Eres tan desagradable

Sin embargo Sesshoumaru no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto de desagrado…

Nuevamente, pensó Aome, no cambiaba ni demostraba sus emociones, cada ves se le hacía más difícil creer que ella lograría convencerlo de pelear al lado del hanyou más amado para ella y mas odiado por aquel ser que tenía en frente-

Caminaron por largo rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se sentía el soplo del viento en sus cuerpos, en su rostro, en su cabello que era mecido suavemente al momento que jugaba.

Aome cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la brisa, hace días que no estaba tan tranquila, con toda esta problemática le era imposible y ahora que podía hacerlo no lo dudaba dos veces.

Pero chocó de pronto con algo muy grande que la hizo caer al piso y cuando miró notó que Sesshoumaru se había detenido sin avisarle.

- Se puede saber po..!! –fue interrumpida por una certera y penetrante mirada que la hizo callarse-

- Solo vinimos a visitar a alguien y a ver si con eso te quedas de una buena ves callada –dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

Aome pudo notar que una aldea estaba cerca y en ella 4 presencias que le eran muy conocidas…entre ellas su ser más amado.

El yuokai planeaba ir a verlo y Aome no podía permitirlo, si lo veía se quedaría con él y no era una de sus metas, necesitaba primero convencer a Sesshoumaru, así que corrió hacia él y tomó uno de sus brazos haciéndolo hacia atrás

- No ni lo pienses que no se te pase por la cabeza no podemos ir con Inu Yasha!!!, devolvámonos devolvámonos devolvámonos!!!! –gritaba la joven mujer lo que despertó en aquel hanyou su sentido de la audición e hizo que saliera corriendo con sus amigos tras él.

- cuanto fastidias!!! -el joven de cabellos plateados la tomó y se la puso al hombro como un saco mientras caminaba tranquilamente como siempre-

- bájame bájame animal!!!! >O

Mientras, un joven corría rápidamente, estaba seguro que esa era la vos de la mujer que el amaba, era Aome, no podía equivocarse…además estaba su aroma pero, hace unos segundos había cambiado y se había mezclado con el de Sesshoumaru, su hermano y no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Sango, Miroku y Shipo corrían tras él sobre Kirara.

Sabían que para que él saliera corriendo así era por Aome pues ya Naraku no los amenazaba así que ellos también querían saber si era cierta aquella suposición.

Al llegar casi al comienzo del bosque nuestros 4 amigos se detuvieron al ver a Sesshoumaru sosteniendo a Aome en su hombro mientras esta solo gritaba que la dejara en paz y la soltara de una buena vez.

- Que no me escuchas baka suéltame!!!

- Está bien si es lo que quieres – el yuokai quitó su mano de la cintura de Aome y la dejó caer así, sin más ni mas provocando que se diera un buen golpe- ahora si quédate callada-

- Aome!!! – Inu Yasha corrió rápidamente a su lado al ver el trato tan brusco que su hermano mayor le estaba provocando a esa mujer.

La tomó en sus brazos abrazándola muy fuerte y ella no tuvo más opción que devolvérselo pues era lo que deseaba desde que se había ido.

Nuevas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus castaños ojos mientras sus amigos iban a verla también.

Sesshoumaru solo miraba a todos con la misma expresión fría de siempre.

- Como has estado Aome! –preguntaba animada su amiga-

- Te extrañamos Aome!!! TOT – le decía el kitzune abrazándola fuertemente a lo cual Inu Yasha lo tomó y lanzó contra el piso-

- Déjala zorro ¦lt;/p>

- Es un placer volver a verla señorita Aome n-n –decía tomando sus manos el joven monje a lo cual Inu Yasha le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y no fue el único, al voltear Sango tb se la dedicaba- T---T

- Bien ya que estás con tus amigos yo me voy -Sesshoumaru se disponía a irse cuando Aome se tomó de su cola, ya que estaba en el suelo era lo más cercano de él que tenía- suéltame

- No no no!!! –decía abrazándose más- yo no me puedo ir de tu lado!!!

- Aome que estás diciendo…-decía Inu Yasha pensando que Aome lo había olvidado y lo había cambiado por su hermano mayor-

Nadie podía dar crédito a la escena que estaban viendo, la que alguna ves fue miko abrazaba la cola del yuokai más frío que existía y este no la mataba de un golpe.

- es la última ves que te lo diré Aome suéltame, sabes que no…

- si lo sé no tienes paciencia pero ya te dije que no me iré de tu lado hasta que no aceptes pelear junto a Inu Yasha!!!

Todos se cayeron al estilo animé, habían pensado lo peor y ella solo decía eso, Aome al ver sus caras y sobre todo la de Inu Yasha se molestó mucho y solo pudo desquitarse con él así que…

-Osuwari…-Inu calló al piso dándose un buen golpe y los demás comprendieron que si tuvieran el collar Aome lo diría de igual forma.

Desde el piso al levantar su rostro el hanyou distinguió algo extraño en el yuokai que tenía en frente

- ah!!!! Desde cuando tienes ese brazo!!!

- tu mujer me lo dio

- cállate Sesshoumaru! –gritaba Aome aún sujetando su cola-

- tu no me mandas y suéltame d una buena ves si no quieres verme enojado

- no lo haré…si tu me dejas no me soltaré –decía con mirada decidida-

- Aome deja a Sesshoumaru –dijo Inu Yasha intentando hacer que su mujer volviera con él, pero al parecer estaba muy decidida, lo había mirado muy poco y sin si quiera darle un beso….estaba extraña y temía que si se quedaba con su hermano yuokai se olvidara por completo de él-

- Por qué no me entienden…no puedo dejar a Sesshoumaru y no lo haré hasta q acepte pelear contigo Inu Yasha

- Me pregunto si eso será posible – preguntaba el monje el cual recibió un fuerte golpe pero no físico, si no de la mirada del Taiyuokai que lo miraba lleno de odio-

- Houshi-sama guarde silencio –le pidió su novia al ver a Sesshoumaru-

- Ni aunque pasen mil años pelearé con este híbrido suéltame mujer!!! –el Taiyuokai había comenzado a perder la paciencia con aquella joven.

Era muy obstinada y nadie como ella se le había presentado en muchos años, nadie se había atrevido a desobedecer sus órdenes…y el que lo había hecho…estaba muerto…

Miraba los ojos de la joven ángel y podía ver en ellos una decisión que no todas la tienen, no tenía miedo en lo absoluto…no se podía detectar…

Alguien como ella no se había visto en años y no podía negar que le gustaba hacerla enojar, después de todo le fastidiaba es verdad pero también lo hacía divertirse molestándola…

No tenía otra opción, solo debía soportarla por un tiempo y luego pelear con aquel demonio, entonces ella lo dejaría en paz…

Mientras este guapo y frío yuokai pensaba en que hacer con Aome su hermano menor se cuestionaba el porqué de ese traro con él…

Aome estaba distante y él podía sentirlo, sin embargo con Sesshoumaru se veía con mucha confianza y en sus ojos se veía ese brillo que ella llevaba…pero no sabía si era por él o por su hermano.

Tenía un miedo terrible que Sesshoumaru se la quitara, pero eso era imposible, decidió no pensar mas en ello, si esa noche Aome le había dicho que lo amaba era por que así era y en dos días no lo pudo haber olvidado y cambiado tan rápido….a menos que como ángel que era le hubiesen quitado sus sentimientos…

Oh no…ahora se había metido otra idea en la cabeza que no lo dejaría tranquilo pero cuando sus amigos lo movieron para lograr despertarlo el vio que Aome estaba de pie frente a su hermano y este le decía que la dejaría seguir con él si se quedaba en silencio y no lo volvía a desobedecer…

Quiso gritar pero solo pudo cerrar sus puños y gruñir ante aquel sujeto que lo sacaba de sus casillas, el tb se dignó solo a mirarlo y luego dio vuelta su cabeza para ponerse en marcha…

Unos cálidos labios sobre los del hanyou hicieron que sus manos se relajaran y sus ojos adaptaran sorpresa en ves de enojo.

Era esa hermosa joven quien le estaba dando aquel placer de poder volverla a sentir con él…intentó que el beso durara más pero Aome se separó y se dio media vuelta para caminar junto al que sería su acompañante durante un buen tiempo más…

- recuerda…las noches – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Aome mientras miraba a Inu Yasha para luego alcanzar a aquel yuokai con el que se fue entre el espeso bosque para llegar nuevamente donde aquella pequeña niña que necesitaba de su protección.

Los amigos de Aome quedaron intrigados, sobre todo aquel hanyou quien no comprendió que le quiso decir exactamente con aquellas palabras….

* * *

**Buenop n--n...hasta aquí se queda este ahora toy d vacas creo q podré actualizar entre una y dos veces por semana....les dejo un adelanto n-n**

- Te das cuenta el tiempo que te queda?

- El sello se está rompiendo Aome…

- Gomen nasai Mizuho, pero…Sesshoumaru es alguien muy difícil de hacer entender….

- Tienes que lograrlo, si ellos no están preparados en una o dos semanas todo esto se vendrá abajo

- Lo sé lo sé, pero….créanme que hago lo que puedo..Ícaro –dijo mirando al ángel-

- Que sucede?

- Necesito que me avisen cuando será exactamente la pelea

- A como va esto….

- Te quedan dos semanas…-terminó de decir la mujer-"

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal estuvo el capi....los espero en el próx. cap Matta ne!**


	8. 8 Solo te queda medio mes Aome

**Hola a todos!!! O....jejej est cap lo puse justo en mi cumple ---....por eso esperé hasta ahora XD....espero que les guste y arigato por los reviews! O....d verdad su apoyo me ayuda y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y tb arigatoa los que lo leen n---n**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Hoa amiga!!! nOn...jejejverdad q es simpático imaginársela tomada d la cola d Sessho? XDDD....me alegro que te haya gustado el capi amiga!! nOn...es verdad creo qfui muy cruel alsolo djarledos semanasu--uU...pero bueno las cosas se seguirán complicando XDD....espero q te guste el cap grax x tu review!nOn**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Holap!! nOn...jejej tb t gustó lo de la cola?..esq la verdad sería simpático verlo XD...y bueno con respecto a lo de Sessho...jejej XD...ia verás que es lo q siente por Aome n---n...esq la gracia nu es adelantar es mejor djar con la duda XDDDD...espero q te guste el capi y grax x tu review!!! nOn**

_**keyq**___

**Holap! nOn...jejej verdad q si se volvió loka? XD...pero bueno era lo q tenía mas cerca, la envidio por poder tomar su colita T--T...esq es muy tierna ---....y créeme est cap es larguito y todos los demás los toy intentando hacer más largos d eso nu t preocupes nOn....espero q te guste est cap y grax x tu review!**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_******

**Hoa amiga!! nOn...no sabes cuanto me alegra saber q te gustap el fic n---n...opino lo mismo q tu de Sessho n�n...y bueno Inu se pone cada ves mas tierno nOn...espero q t guste est cap y grax x tu review!!! nOn**

_**Rerry**___

**Holap!! nOn...jeje en verdad te ta gustando? n---n...me alegro muchop! nOn....espero q este cap te guste y grax x tu review!**

_Disclaimer:_ Inuy Co. no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi iop solo los tomé prestados para este fic..

Aquí les dejo el 8 cap d Ángel!! nOn

_

* * *

_

**_8. Solo te queda medio mes Aome…_**

Era un lugar oscuro, que carecía completamente de luz alguna….

Solo vio de pronto aparecer algo que se podía distinguir brillante, y que a medida que caminaba hacia él alumbrara gran parte de aquel lugar….

Era ella, por fin había llegado, la estuvo esperando todo el día para poder estar juntos otra ves pero, esta ves su rostro traía un semblante mas bien de misterio y tristeza en conjunto, no la alegría que ella siempre tenía…

- Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó mientras tomaba delicadamente su cintura-

- No nos podremos ver mas –respondió acariciando su rostro-

- Nani? –fue la sorpresa o el miedo lo que hizo que no pudiera decir mas-

- No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vengo a decirte que la pelea es dentro de dos semanas y aún tengo cosas que resolver, Mizuho e Ícaro me están esperando, por favor todo lo que he dicho este mes en estos sueños ha sido verdad no lo olvides y no dejes de pensar en lo que te hablado acerca de ti y Sesshoumaru…te amo Inu Yasha – la joven se acercó a sus labios para probarlos por última ves en semanas, se dio el tiempo que necesitaba y cuando el aún no quería separarse la joven desapareció de sus brazos y el volvió a su profundo sueño-

- Ya estoy aquí

- Te das cuenta el tiempo que te queda?

- El sello se está rompiendo Aome…

- Gomen nasai Mizuho, pero…Sesshoumaru es alguien muy difícil de hacer entender….

- Tienes que lograrlo, si ellos no están preparados en una o dos semanas todo esto se vendrá abajo

- Lo sé lo sé, pero….créanme que hago lo que puedo..Ícaro –dijo mirando al ángel-

- Que sucede?

- Necesito que me avisen cuando será exactamente la pelea

- A como va esto….

- Te quedan dos semanas…-terminó de decir la mujer-

- "Diablos solo dos semanas y en est tiempo solo he logrado llevarme mejor con Sesshoumaru….tengo q sacar ventaja de eso" –pensaba la chica mientras mordía su uña en señal de no saber que era lo mejor-

- Aome…sabemos que puedes lograrlo, has recuperado parte de tus poderes..

- Únelos por favor –terminó de decir Mizuho al tiempo que se alzaba con Ícaro abriendo sus grandes y blancas alas para desaparecer en un cielo totalmente azul, sin nubes y con un sol radiante-

- Claro únelos como si fuera tan fácil unir a personas que se han odiado por años….oh Kami ayúdame…

La chica abrió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sesshoumaru y Rin esperando por ella…

No sabría como pero tendría que meterle las ideas en la cabeza de una manera algo estricta…

Se llevaba muy bien con él y a pesar que seguía igual de serio y frío que siempre ella sentía como la relación iba cambiando…

Tenía que sacar ventaja del hecho que se estuvieran llevando mejor y con ello podría lograrlo estaba segura…

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que sus alas se detuvieran ante un rayo de luz verde que pasó rápidamente en frente de ella y cortó una de las plumas que llevaba en dos para después quemarla.

En su mente apareció el nombre de la persona que había hecho eso y no dudó en bajar por él.

- Sesshoumaru!!!! –gritó la joven mientras llegaba al piso y sus alas desaparecían- baka!!! como me haces eso!! Por poco y me cortas en dos!!!

- abría sido feliz con cortarte esa lengua a ver si por un segundo te quedas callada

- Eh? o-ó…..ahh!!! tu no cambias escúchame muy bien esta noche tenemos que hablar seriamente…

- Tu seria?....eso tengo que verlo –terminó por decir el yuokai mientras se ponía en camino al tiempo que Rin sonreía al ver que la relación entre las personas que más quería estaba mejorando con cada día que pasaba.

Jaken aún no tenía la confianza suficiente en Aome pero por órdenes de su amo el no tenía permitido desobedecerle o algo por el estilo, ya que lo habían amenazado de muerte, era muy parecido a lo que le pasaba con Rin, y a pesar de la joven ángel intervino para que no lo tratara así nada pudo hacerse, pero a escondidas le dijo al yuokai sapo que no se preocupara que él solo se dedicara a seguir órdenes de la persona de la que realmente debía…desde ese punto de vista no era tan malo…

Llegó la tarde, un hermoso atardecer se posó en aquel cielo de la época antigua….una época en la cual aún podían verse las maravillas de la naturaleza en todos los lugares en los cuales uno se encontrara.

Aome siempre se había impresionado de ello, comparaba su época con ésta y no tenían igual, una tenía lo que a la otra le faltaba y viceversa.

A la época antigua le faltaban las industrias y tecnología aparte de tb medicina y a la época en la cual ella vivía le faltaba tener mas vegetación y aires mas limpios, paisajes tan hermosos como los que ella en este momento estaba viendo.

Al llegar la noche todo el cielo estaba estrellado, era una especie de camino, y Aome por unos momentos deseó caminar por ellas y cerró sus ojos mientras lo imaginaba, con ello se tranquilizaba y una paz enorme recorría su interior, sin darse cuenta sus energías aumentaban al estar en ese tipo de trance pero una presencia a su lado la sacó de aquellos hermosos pensamientos…

Miró a su lado y descubrió unos hermosos ojos dorados mirándola de una forma penetrante…sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante, odiaba que hiciera eso, le encantaba molestarla y sabía que con esa mirada la ponía muy nerviosa y la hacía terminar diciendo cosas que ella no quería y pon ende se producía otra de sus tantas peleas diarias de las cuales la mayoría eran causadas por aquel guapo hombre que tenía a su lado hace ya dos semanas…

- Porqué me miras así u—uX -le dijo la ángel-

-Por nada que te importe…me dijist que querías hablar conmigo, aquí estoy –respondió tranquilamente-

- Sessho…sé que ya no quieres saber nada de lo que te he tratado de decir durante todo este tiempo pero tienes que escucharme, te lo he repetido tantas veces porque no me haces el trabajo mas fácil e intentas entender que debes aceptar a tu hermano…comprende que esta pelea no la ganarás solo, sé que eres el yuokai mas fuerte que hay pero…por favor este demonio no es cualquiera podría matarte en un segundo sin problemas…

- Si puede matarme a mí, pelear con Inu Yasha no servirá de nada, el es mucho más débil que yo…

- Eso no es verdad, Inu yasha es verdad que es un hanyou pero no por eso es más débil que tu, yo creo que claro no alcanza tu nivel pero si gran parte de él, entiéndeme por favor Sesshoumaru…esta pelea es muy decisiva para todos, para ti, para Inu Yasha, para mis amigos, para Rin…Para jaken…aunque sea piensa lo que te digo…

- Ya sabes mi respuesta frente al tema Aome, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido si los dos sabemos muy bien que yo no aceptaré pelear y menos aceptar a ese híbrido…

El Taiyuokai no quería seguir escuchando a aquella jovencita que tantos problemas le había traído, así que decidió ponerse de pie pero al momento q iba a comenzar a caminar sintió que una cálida mano tomaba la suya..

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquel contacto y miró hacia atrás buscando a la persona que le había dado aquel calor, descubrió a Aome con sus ojos escondidos tras sus cabellos…

- Por favor…no quiero que nada le pase a Inu Yasha….ni a ti…

Estas palabras sorprendieron al Taiyuokai, jamás alguien le había dicho algo así, mucho menos una mujer, jamás había pasado por una situación así y todo empeoró cuando logró oler en el aire agua salina que no tardó tiempo en descubrir, salía de los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él…

Qué hacer?, ni idea, nunca había estado en ese tipo de situaciones, normalmente antes si veía a una mujer llorar pasaba por su lado sin siquiera dignarse a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero desde que tenía a Rin con el todo había cambiado y desde que Aome había llegado a su vida había cambiado más…

Le habían enseñado muchas cosas, habían iluminado su vida con luz pero…sus movimientos fueron torpes y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una de sus manos en su cabeza.

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró, fue ahí cuando Sesshoumaru pudo darse cuenta de que rostro lucía una tristeza enorme en aquel momento y supuso era en gran parte porque aquella muchacha temía perder a su hermano menor al que parecía amaba con todo su corazón…

- No llores…te ves más fea de lo que eres – éstas palabras fueron las únicas que pudieron ser pronunciadas por sus labios, no hubo sonrisa, no hubo una mirada llena de ternura más Aome supo comprender tras sus palabras los mensajes que le quiso decir y sonrió lo cual hizo que en el corazón del Taiyuokai apareciera una calidez enorme que él jamás había sentido…

Qué sería aquel sentimiento cálido?, acaso sería tranquilidad por ver a esa joven sonreír?, o quizá felicidad?, no lo sabía exactamente pero revolviendo un poco sus cabellos quitó su mano de su cabeza al momento que comenzó a caminar…

Las palabras dichas por Aome le daban vuelta una y otra ves en su cabeza _"Por favor…no quiero que nada le pase a Inu Yasha….ni a ti…"_ Ni a ti?, se estaba preocupando por él?, no podía creerlo, no tenía motivos para hacerlo pero….

- "oh maldita chiquilla del demonio siempre logra hacer que sus palabras me carcoman durante toda la noche y las piense como la detesto cuando hace eso"

- Sessho –una cálida vos tras él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Hace algunos días Aome lo había comenzado a llamar de esa manera, y a pesar de que él en un principio luchó porque no fuera así no logró nada, y se acostumbró, sin embargo era a la única a la que le permitía llamarlo de esa manera a cualquier otro q lo hiciera estaba seguro lo mataría.

- Que pasa?

- Piensa en lo que te dije por favor…todo va de mal en peor y a como van las cosas esto podría incluso adelantarse…prométeme que lo pensarás...aunque sea que lo pensarás…sé que intentas demostrarte orgulloso con todos pero conmigo no te sirve la técnica de la frialdad…sé que en el fondo de tu corazón quieres a tu hermano…no sientas desprecio por él….

- Camina…-Aome sintió como las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos nuevamente, pero no las dejó, no lloraría otra ves, debía mantenerse tranquila en aquella situación pero ya era casi incontrolable, todo estaba marchando mal, su plan no estaba sirviendo y su amistad con Sesshoumaru no la estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo con la situación y el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros…

- "Inu Yasha…desearía que me abrazaras para sentirme segura…porqué no estás aquí…" – los pensamientos de la que fue miko se volvieron hacia su amado hanyou, ya no podía seguirlo visitando en sueños, no podía besarlo, ni abrazarlo, todo justo cuando más lo necesitaba…cuando más necesitaba ser estrechada entre sus brazos y que le dijera dulces palabras para tranquilizarla, lo habían apartado nuevamente de su lado….

Una mano tomó la de ella y la obligó a caminar de una manera algo brusca, se había cansado de esperarla y no sabía porqué pero no quería dejarla sola en aquel oscuro bosque que ella iluminaba…

- No te atrevas a llorar de nuevo, Rin te preguntará porqué estás así y no tiene porqué saber de este asunto

Los ojos de la joven ángel se llenaron de ternura al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del yuokai, después de todo aún tenía algo de esperanzas en su corazón, su madre siempre le había dicho que no las perdiera y así lo haría, lucharía hasta el final…

Aún no soltaba su mano y eso la puso algo nerviosa…pero aún así decidió atomarlo tb del brazo de una forma algo juguetona a lo que el youkai tan solo miró y suspiró...jamás la haría cambiar....

Así Aome, con un brillo en su corazón de que todo saldría bien, se fue caminando bajo ese cielo estrellado sin saber que el destino le tenía deparado una gran sorpresa en aquellos días…

* * *

**Qué tal? n--n...espero q les haya gustado y aquí les dejo un adelanto para el próximo cap!! nOn**

**_"- Aome…son…dos noticias muy malas… -le respondió el ángel-_**

**_- La primera es decirte que en unos de estos días el demonio será liberado…y la otra…-no quiso continuar ella, sabía que lastimaría mucho a Aome y bueno…no quería hacerlo, así que miró a su acompañante para que él se lo dijera de la manera más sutil que pudiera-_**

**_- Me asustan que pasa…._**

**_- Aome…tu…tu vas a desaparecer…no estarás con ellos en la pelea…"_**

**El mejor regalo d cumple q me pueden dar es decirme q tal tuvo el capi...estaré esperando sus revies! nOn...los espero en el próx cap...Matta ne! nOn**


	9. 9 Despertará y tu no puedes estar en la ...

**Hola a todos!!! nOn...espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y les deseo lo mejor para este Año Nuevo!!! nOn q ojalá venga con mushias cositas buenas para todos en todos los ámbitos XD.  
En realidad este cap tenía pensado ponerlo en Navidad pero...me quitaron internet el día anterior u-uX y por eso no pude u-u...pero aquí va nOn**

_**keyq**___

**Holap!!! nOn...verdad q Sessho si e muy lindo --...jaja muchas gracias, de verdad me agrada mucho saber que te gusta mi fic n---n...y bueno aquí ta la continuación para q vayas sabiendo q pasa con las parejas!! nOn....y por cierto sips taba de cumple arigato n--n...Grax x tu rewiew!**

_**Mari:**_

**Hoa!! nOn...q bueno es verte otra ves por aquí n---n...arigato n/-/n, espero q te siga gustando la historia!!...grax x tu review! n-n**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Hoa!!!...jajaj si soy muy mala a veces con Aome, y créeme ahora será un pokito peor u-uU..verdad q Sessho se porta muy lindo? n--n...a mi tb me da celo d Aome -o- XD..pero wenop u-u.....en el cap pasado lo puse lo más tierno que pude pero sin dejar claro su toque de orgullo tan característico de él n--n..arigato d verdad me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando este fic nOn...grax x tu review!! un abrazo para ti tb! nOn**

**_kazuhi:_**

**Holap!!...me gusta mucho saber que te está agradando la historia aquí te dejo el cap y espero q te guste!! nOn...Grax x tu review!**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo**___

**Hoa amiga!!! nOn...jejej XDD pq será q me gusta confundir a la gente en algunas ocasiones? XD, en fin XD....muchas gracias por los ánimos!!! nOn...arigato por todo tu apoyo amiga espero q nos podamos ver mas en el msn para conversar n--n...grax x tu review!! un abrazo muy fuerte! nOn**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co, no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic..**

**Ahora los dejo con el 9no cap de Ángel..**

_**

* * *

9. Despertará y tu no puedes estar en la batalla…**_

Hace algunos días se había comenzado a sentir una extraña presencia por toda la región e incluso más allá de esta misma…

Las energías estaban esparcidas por todos lados y por ello a pesar de que habían estado buscando al principal culpable de aquel evento no lograban encontrarlo…

Todo era inútil, ya había pasado una semana y lo único que había hecho la energía maligna era incrementarse cada ves más…

No se veían demonios ni espíritus, al parecer todos huían de aquel ser y los animales se comportaban extraños e inquietos..

- Quien puede ser el causante houshi-sama? – preguntó una chica de cabello café tomados en una alta cola-

- No lo sé Sango, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto – le contestó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cintura-

- Creen que tenga algo que ver con lo de Ícaro y Mizuho?

- Yo creo que sí Shipo, tal ves ese demonio está liberándose…Aome…- el hanyou comenzaba a preocuparse por su mujer…es verdad que estaba con su hermano pero no podía asegurar su protección aunque estuviera con él-

Por otro lado del bosque una chica volaba a grandes velocidades mientras bajo ella estaba el youkai que le hacía compañía…

Al sentir ese incremento de energías la joven ángel había insistido en que se juntaran con Inu Yasha y los demás y a pesar de que Sesshoumaru puso mucha resistencia al final cedió solo porque vio que todo esto traería consecuencias en la pequeña niña que traía con él y era mejor no exponerla a tanto peligro, la había dejado en el castillo con amenaza de muerte a todos si algo le pasaba…con eso sabía estaría a salvo..

Inu Yasha y los demás sintieron las presencias que se acercaban y los ojos de aquel híbrido se llenaron de un brillo especial al saber que su mujer estaría nuevamente con él..

La exterminadora también se puso muy feliz ante aquel acontecimiento, extrañaba mucho a su amiga desde que había partido con el hermano mayor de Inu Yasha.

Y que decir de Shipo y de Miroku, se encontraban también muy felices al saber que ella volvería nuevamente…pero lo que no sabían era que no traía buenas noticias exactamente…

Vieron aparecer al youkai frente a ellos pero Aome no daba ni señales de vida…

- Sesshoumaru donde está Aome? – preguntó el hanyou quien se sintió decepcionado al verlo solo a él- acaso no viene contigo?

- esa tipa?...por ahí viene –dijo tranquilamente sin mirarlo.

Una flecha dorada apareció desde el cielo justamente hacia él que dejó un gran agujero en el piso, todos se sorprendieron pero él logró esquivarlas sin muchos problemas, como Aome lo hacía constantemente ya la conocía..

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me harás nada con esas flechas?

- Con quien habla este tipo? o-ó –se preguntaba Shipo-

- Pero miren si es la señorita Aome! –dijo el monje mirando al cielo-

- Aome!!! –contestó la exterminadora demostrando gran felicidad-

La joven ángel bajaba lentamente posándose al lado de Sesshoumaru.

Al tocar el piso sus alas se desvanecieron y se dio media vuelta para sorpresa de todos y miró al hombre que tenía a su lado con gran decisión

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así..

- te llamo como quiero

- pq eres tan…

- tan que?

- Nada…olvídalo no perderé mi tiempo contigo esta ves

- Que bueno porque yo tampoco lo iba a hacer

Todos los quedaron mirando, Aome al parecer le tenía mucha confianza y el no se quedaba atrás, esto molestó un poco a Inu Yasha pero todo se le pasó cuando la hermosa ángel se dio media vuelta y saltó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

- A…Aome – balbuceó muy sonrojado el hanyou

- vaya vaya la señorita Aome venía con muchas ganas XDDD –las palabras del monje de azules ojos no solo recibieron la fría y penetrante mirada del youkai si no tb un golpe por parte de Inu Yasha-

- Cállate hentai!!

- Está bien déjalo si tenía muchas ganas, pero de abrazarte y además – Aome se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso-

- Segura que solo de eso? – esa vos…jamás pensaron que el diría esas palabras pero para la joven eso ya era normal…aunque…no tenía idea que lo diría tb cuando estuvieran todos

- Oh cállate no seas tonto pq le tienes que seguir el juego

- Pq estoy aburrido y tú eres lo único con lo que me puedo entretener

- Oye Sesshoumaru no utilices a Aome como tu juguete!!!

- Está bien Inu todo este tiempo lo ha hecho �

- Ja –o-

- Vaya Sesshoumaru cambió mucho o.o –dijo el pequeño kitzune pero la mirada de él hizo que su boca quedara sellada en el mismo instante-

Toda la felicidad fue interrumpida por un fuerte temblor que todos lograron sentir fue culpa de una gran subida de aquellas energías…

Esto ocasionó que dos seres aparecieran frente a ellos visiblemente preocupados, en su rostro y en sus ojos podía leerse todo…

- Ícaro, Mizuho…que gusto es volverlos a ver – dijo tiernamente la mas joven de las ángeles-

- A que se debe su visita? – preguntó Sango que no los veía hace muchísimo tiempo-

- Es algo urgente…Aome debes venir con nosotros por favor…

- Qué es lo que pasa chicos…

- No es una buena noticia –contestó Ícaro con un semblante lleno de temor

- la llevarán con uds? – dijo el hanyou con un tono de inseguridad en su voz…no quería que separaran a Aome nuevamente de su lado.

- Solo por unos momentos – le dijo Mizuho al momento que los tres se elevaron y alejaron un poco del lugar-

- Bien?...que pasa chicos –comentó Aome-

- Aome…son…dos noticias muy malas… -le respondió el ángel-

- La primera es decirte que en unos de estos días el demonio será liberado…y la otra…-no quiso continuar ella, sabía que lastimaría mucho a Aome y bueno…no quería hacerlo, así que miró a su acompañante para que él se lo dijera de la manera más sutil que pudiera-

- Me asustan que pasa….

- Aome…tu…tu vas a desaparecer…no estarás con ellos en la pelea…

- Na…Nani? – los ojos de la joven se abrieron mucho, no estaría en la pelea?, desaparecería?, que significaba todo esto…- pe…pero porqué, porqué no puedo estar con ellos!!! A que se refieren con que voy a desaparecer!!! Explíquense!!!

- Tranquila por favor – intentó calmarla su amiga-

- Verás, cuando un ángel termina su trabajo se vuelve invisible para los ojos de cualquier tipo de vida…es decir que tu, si ya cumpliste con tu cometido…desaparecerás y ni InuYasha ni nadie..podrá volver a verte…

- Eso tiene un tiempo verdad? díganme que es solo por la pelea… -decía mientras visibles lágrimas salían de sus ojos para rodar por sus mejillas-

- Es…por siempre….

_

* * *

_

**Wenop ahí se termina este capi...me quedó algo cortito pero los próx. los haré mas larguitos nOnU, por cierto desde el próx cap irá apareciendo por fin el demonio al que tanto temían Ícaro y Mizuho...pero antes una triste separación...les dejo una parte del próx. cap...**

_"Ai…shiteru Inu…-la joven quiso probar sus labios por lo que creyó sería su última ves….así que tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso que esperaba durara eternamente….pero eso no pasó…tuvo que separase e Inu Yasha vio como sus piernas ya no estaban en el lugar y poco a poco todo su ser se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba…- despídeme…de los demás….y…recuerda mi promesa, siempre estaré contigo…_

_Aome..ie…._

**Por más que trató de retenerla junto a él sus brazos terminaron abrazando la nada y esto lo llenó de tristeza y furia, golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir de aquellos dorados ojos…"**

**Ya se viene encima la pelea con el demonio así que estaré esperando sus reviews!!! nOn...que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo!!! nOn...actualizaré después de este porque me iré a pasarlo con mi mamá así q...los espero en el próx cap!! nOn...Matta ne!!**


	10. 10 Por Siempre

**Konichiwa!!! nOn...primero q nada les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo!!!! y espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y este año sea muy bueno en todos los ámbitos n---n....**

**_sesshi23_**

**Hoa!!! nOn...Feliz Año Nuevo!!! espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien n--n...si lo sé fui muy mala pero...en est cap tb lo fui, juro q no es mi intención pero no sé pq a veces soy así con Aome XD...y eso q es mi personaje preferido dentro d las mujeres d Inu XD...wenop..espero que te guste este cap!!! grax x el review!! nOn**

**_keyq_**

**Holap!!...Feliz Año Nuevo!!...q todos tus deseos se cumplan est año n--n...gomen por haberlo dejado tan cortiro pero he ido tratando de hacerlos más largos aunq a veces me cuesta x.x....jejej verdad? la pobre de Aome tuvo q pasar por mucho para terminar desapareciendo...pero bueno a ver si te gusta est cap....grax x tu review!**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_**

**Amiga!!! nOn...jejej yo tb deseo q hayas pasado un muy buen Año Nuevo junto a tu familia!!! nOn...y bueno tb sé lo q quisist dcir XDDDD....jej si el pobre d inu sufrirá mucho y ahi toy viendo por cuanto tiempo XD...arigato por tus ánimos!! ojalá tu mamá lleve su notebook mas seguido a la casa para q podamos hablar pero si no es así no hay problem...nos vemos! un abrazo! grax x tu review!! nOn**

**_Natsumi-san:_**

**Hoa Natsumi-san!!! nOn...jejej nu digas eso me apenas n/-/n...arigato por tus ánimos!! eso me ayuda más para seguir escribiendo n---n....espero q este cap tb te guste!! nOn...grax x tu review! y q hayas pasado un Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**_Rerry_**

**Holap! nOn...q mal q tu compu haya tado mal o.o....weno sips la pobre d Aome aun tiene q pasar pruebas al igual q los dos queridos hermanitos n--nU....espero q hayas pasado un Feliz Año Nuevo!! nOn..:Grax x tu review!**

**_belen1_**

**Hoa Belen!!! nOn...espero que hayas pasado un muy buen Año Nuevo n---n...bueno tus preguntas se responderán en est cap jejej y lo respecto a si volverá...ia lo verás XDDD....grax x tu review!!! espero q est cap t guste n---n**

**_tanita-90_**

**Holap!! nOn...espero q hayas pasado un Feliz Año Nuevo!!!! nOn...sé q algunos caps me quedan un poco cortitos esque cuando los escribo parecen más largos XD...pero hago lo que puedo por cambiar eso n-nU....espero q este cap te guste n---n...Grax x tu review!!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co. no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el cap n° 10 de Ángel n-n**

**_

* * *

_**

**_10.Por siempre…_**

No podía ser cierto…esperaba que ellos rieran y le dijeran que fue una broma de mal gusto…que todo era mentira…

Por siempre….eso significaba que jamás volvería con Inu Yasha, con su familia…con sus amigos…con nadie, que se quedaría en el mundo que no recordaba donde todos los ángeles vivían por igual…no quería..

El solo hecho de pensar que nunca más volvería a sentir el sabor de los labios de su hanyou, sus caricias, de no poder mirar sus ojos otra ves la aterraba y un nudo en la garganta se ponía para tapar todo tipo de expresiones mientras en su pecho una opresión ayudaba a que las lágrimas salieran con mayor rapidez de sus ojos café…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sin hablar, solo sentía como las lágrimas acariciaban su rostro mientras caían una tras otra demostrando los sentimientos que poseía su corazón, y los que mas ganaban en ese momento, eran la tristeza y la desesperación…

Como se lo diría a Inu Yasha?, el no la dejaría, lo haría sufrir y no quería…lo mismo pasaría con los demás…y además no podría ayudarlos en esta difícil pelea…era lo que más detestaba..

- Aome…reacciona por favor –rogaba la hermosa ángel meciendo un poco a aquella chica para sacarla de la impresión-

- No te pongas así…Aome…Aome…-le pedía Ícaro quien estaba visiblemente preocupado por el estado de la chica-

- Es una mentira…una mentira –eran las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar la chica al tiempo que se elevaba y salía volando lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Mizuho iba a ir por ella cuando Ícaro tomó su mano y la detuvo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Pero Ícaro..

- Dejémosla sola Mizuho…en un par de días se liberará el demonio…y Aome…desaparecerá lo mejor esque se acostumbre a la idea porque nada puede hacerse…-fueron frías palabras, pero era la verdad.

Los dos ángeles se elevaron tb y desaparecieron misteriosamente en ese cielo que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro con nubes grises que se acercaban al lugar.

Inu Yasha pudo sentir junto a su hermano el olor a sal y descubrieron que provenía de aquella joven.

El hanyou tenía en sus ojos preocupación pues no sabía que era lo que estaban hablando y temía que fuera una muy mala noticia, pues para que Aome llorara, debía serlo…

Sesshoumaru por su parte supuso que tenía que ver con Inu Yasha la noticia que le habían dado pues por él era lo más común que llorara, por lo menos mientras estuvo con él así fue…así que se sentó y cerró sus ojos, Aome estaba cerca pero sentía que tal ves no se quedara con ellos si no que se fuera a otro lugar antes quizá…para poder pensar…

Y así fue, cuando todos pusieron caras de alegría al ver que Aome volvía ella siguió su camino sin mirar a nadie ni detenerse, esto causó no solo tristeza en todos si no también preocupación…

La hermosa ángel ni siquiera se había percatado que sus amigos estaban bajo ella, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y aumentaba cada ves más su velocidad pues lo único que quería era alejarse de todo y de todos….quería pensar y estar sola pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que Inu Yasha estuviera a su lado….sin embargo estos pensamientos se desvanecían cuando veía al hanyou alejarse de ella sin poder alcanzarlo….

El inu-gumi y el taiyuokai quedaron mirando el lugar por donde había pasado la joven que esperaban bajara con ellos para explicarles porqué la habían llamado con tanta insistencia y tan repentinamente.

- Inu Yasha Aome no se detuvo –le dijo la exterminadora-

- creo que algo malo pasó y deberías ir con ella –prosiguió el joven monje-

- Lo más seguro esque le hayan dado una noticia en la que estás y por eso está llorando, tu tb sientes el olor a sal que desprenden sus ojos no?...

Todos dieron la vuelta para mirar al ser que le había dirigido la palabra a Inu Yasha de una manera tan tranquila, pero nadie lo podía creer....tenía sus ojos cerrados y en su rostro se denotaba una tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando...bueno el siempre había sido así pero pensaron que este podía ser un caso especial....

Había sido...Sesshoumaru y estaba conversando con Inu Yasha?, eso era algo casi imposible de creer pero…tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad…esta ves le hizo caso a su hermano y a sus amigos y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que estaba Aome…

Encontró al ángel de rodillas en la orilla de un lago, con su cara tapada por sus manos y sus grandes alas blancas cubriéndolas…mientras de sus ojos salían y salían lágrimas por una razón que aún desconocía…

Le dolió mucho verla así.

Se acercó a ella y quedó al frente mientras tomaba su mentón con sus manos y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos…

- Que pasa…porqué lloras? – preguntó con una voz llena de ternura lo cual hizo que Aome en ves de calmarse llorara más-

- Inu...-no pudo más y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, sus alas desaparecieron y esto le dio más comodidad a Inu Yasha para poder estrecharla en sus brazos y acariciar su cabeza diciéndole que se calmara-

- Explícame porqué estás así Aome me tienes preocupado…

- Voy..voy a desaparecer Inu…

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para él, desaparecer?, porqué…no podía ser cierto...

- De..desaparecer?...a qué te refieres Aome como que vas a desaparecer!? – preguntó con un tono de voz esta ves lleno de temor-

- Mizuho e Ícaro me dijeron que…una ves que un ángel cumple su misión se vuelve invisible para los ojos de cualquier ser viviente…eso significa que como yo ya terminé mi tarea contigo y con Sesshoumaru, uds dejarán de verme…y no pelearé a su lado…

Su voz se había vuelto quebrada pues el agua salina no quería dejar de correr expresando su tristeza…y le hacía más costoso el poder explicar aquella situación que jamás se esperó…

El corazón de Inu Yasha latía apresuradamente pues ahora podía decir que tenía miedo…es verdad que..Kikio aún existía pero el estaba enamorado de Aome, no quería que se volviera invisible para sus ojos, no quería dejar de tenerla a su lado, acariciarla y besarla, no podría seguir sin ella de eso estaba seguro…

La estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos mientras de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas se iban asomando intentando salir de ellos…

- No Aome tu no te puedes ir de mi lado

- Yo..yo no quiero hacerlo pero…es una regla Inu Yasha, y yo soy un ángel más…

- No quiero!!!...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado no otra ves!!,

- Inu…gomen nasai….

- Por favor Aome…no…no te vayas…-no pudo retener más aquella amargura que lo embargaba en aquel momento por la triste noticia que le su ángel le había dado...

Pequeños cristales aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos intentando salir de aquel lugar en el que las aprisionaban y sin mas poder el hanyou dejó escapar sus lágrimas que cayeron suavemente por sus pálidas mejillas rodando por su piel hasta caer al suelo desde su mentón....

Aome no lo había visto llorar en ocasiones anteriores y le causó mucha pena verlo de aquella forma, más porque ella era la causante de esa tristeza,esto era lo que más detestaba, causarle dolor a la persona amada pero nada podía hacerse…era su destino..

De pronto pronunció una pequeña frase de la que necesitaba cerciorarse antes de irse de aquel lugar, el hanyou no comprendía porqué en ese momento tuvo que pedírselo porque no podía asegurarla absolutamente nada pues no solo dependía de él....

- Prométeme que…pelearás junto a tu hermano…

- porqué me pides eso…

- Por favor…prométemelo…

- Yo…

- Y no vayas a morir….o te juro q…te odiaré por siempre….-esbozó una cálida sonrisa que sorprendió al hanyou quien de pronto abrió sus ojos con temor al ver que el cuerpo de Aome se iba volviendo cada ves más transparente…

- No Aome no te vayas!!!

- Ai…shiteru Inu…-la joven quiso probar sus labios por lo que creyó sería su última ves….así que tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso que esperaba durara eternamente….pero eso no pasó…tuvo que separase e Inu Yasha vio como sus piernas ya no estaban en el lugar y poco a poco todo su ser se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba…- despídeme…de los demás….y…recuerda mi promesa, siempre estaré contigo…

-Aome..ie….

Por más que trató de retenerla junto a él sus brazos terminaron abrazando la nada y esto lo llenó de tristeza y furia, golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir de aquellos dorados ojos al saber que ella no volvería a estar con él....

* * *

**Bueno ahí se termina el cap n--n...aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo en el cual ya comenzará la batalla nOn**

_"La tierra se partió en dos y desde dentro apareció una esfera que emitía una luz tan fuerte que cegó a todos por unos instantes, y transmitía un calor parecido al del mismo infierno… _

_La luz comenzó a opacarse hasta dejar ver un ser de fuego con unas especies de alas gigantescas pero no podía distinguirse bien su forma… _

_Una explosión causada por el mismo solo liberando parte de su energía fue lo que permitió ver al temido youkai del que tanto les habían advertido y hablado…" _

**Seré mala XD y no les dejaré la parte donde se dice como es el demonio para eso tendrán q leer el próximo cap de ángel!! nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal y no se preocupen q esta ves actualizaré el Martes o Miércoles yo creop n---n...no será tanto como otras veces nOnU...los espero en el próximo cap! nOn...Matta ne! n-**


	11. 11 Saiko

**Hola a todos!!! nOn....aquí estoy denuevo con otro de mis caps n---n...quiero agradecerles en general primero a todas las personas que me han apoyado y las que leen también!!...gracias a esto he podido tener más ánimos de seguir escribiendo de verdad arigato!!! nOn...ahora personalmente nn**

**_seshhi23:_**

**Hoa!!! nOn...si sabía que mucha gente me iba a odiar XDDD...pero no te preocupes a Aome no la he sacado del fic y mucho menos de la vida de Inu!!! nOn....espero que este cap tb te guste...arigato por tus reviews!!! nOn**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo:_**

**Hola amiga!!! nOn...si me quedó triste verdad? T-T...taba inspirada XDDD...la música ayuda!! nOn....bueno amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!...espero que este cap te guste y ya verás como se irán desarrollando las cosas!!! grax x tu review! nOn**

**_belen:_**

**Holap!!! nOn...jejej me alegro mucho saber que te gustó el capi nOn...y bueno no te preocupes q no soy tan mala como para dejarlos separados n----n....espero q te guste este capi!!! grax x tu review!!! nOn**

_**keyq**_:

**Holap!!!...feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti tb!!! nOn...espero que sea un año muy bueno n----n....jeje si tuvo bien triste .. pero ya se irán arreglando de a poco las cosas!!! nO...grax x tu review!!!**

**_Mari:_**

**HOlap!!! q gusto volver a verte!!! nOn...oh no te preocupes n---n...yo sabiendo que lo lees me animo!! nOn...bueno aquí te dejo con este capi!!! nOn....grax x tu review!!**

**_Rerry_**:

**Holap!!! nOn...verdad q si?...a mi tb me dio pena cuando lo leí XD....bueno aquí te dejo la continuación!!! espero que te guste y arigato por el review!! nOn**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.****_

* * *

_**

**_11. Saiko_**

El cielo estaba completamente gris y las nubes ya jugaban entre este tono y el negro profundo peor que el de la noche…

Truenos se escuchaban por toda la región y lo acompañaba su infaltable amigo…el rayo…dando al lugar desolado un aspecto aterrador…

No habían animales y como la gente sabía que cuando ellos se iban era porque algo malo iba a pasar todos decidieron tomar sus cosas e irse también, así que recorrieran por donde recorrieran en ninguna parte quedaba rastro de vida alguna más que la de ellos mismos…

El silencio era perturbado en ocasiones por los temblores que se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes y fuertes…

Pisaba las ramas en ocasiones lastimándose pero no se detenía por ello, el crujido de ellas era otro de los tantos pequeños ruidos que se juntaban para intentar apagar el silencio que manifestaba el comienzo de una dura y cruel batalla….

Pero ni el oscuro cielo, ni los rayos, ni los truenos importaban para alguien, la situación poco le importaba, no se daba cuenta ni siquiera donde estaba parado solo caminaba por inercia y sus ojos veían la nada…un punto incierto…que solo el podía observar…

Por su cabeza pasaba aún la imagen de su querido ángel desapareciendo en sus brazos después de un cálido beso y no podía…o más bien no quería creer que eso fuera cierto…

Su mujer se había ido, para siempre…jamás la volvería a tener con él, no sabía de donde sacaría fuerzas ahora solo sabía que no la tenía…

De pronto mucha luz se abrió paso y se cubrió los ojos por unos momentos, había sido un rayo que lo despertó de sus tristes pensamientos y pudo notar que sus amigos cambiaban su expresión de una sonrisa a preocupación…

Creyeron que vendría con ella pero, se preocuparon no solo por ver al hanyou en aquel estado si no también porque no venía con Aome..

- Qué pasó Inu Yasha? –le preguntó con algo de temor acercándose a él la exterminadora-

- Por qué estás así? – intentó conseguir una respuesta el monje de azules ojos-

- Habla perro donde está Aome!!! – le gritó el pequeño kitzune-

- Ella…se fue – dijo el hanyou casi en un susurro como respuesta-

- A que te refieres con q se fue… - preguntó el hermano mayor para sorpresa de todos y mas para el propio Inu Yasha-

- Desapareció….

- Ya veo… - el Taiyuokai volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo…esperaba la llegada de aquel demonio por el que Aome tanto tiempo estuvo rogándole que peleara con su hermano menor…lo cual el jamás aceptó.

Le pareció extraño que ella no le dijera nada pues habría sido más insistente, así que supuso había sido una noticia que le habían dado en el momento en el que se la llevaron…

- Como que desapareció!!! Explícate!!! –gritó el zorrito mientras de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos-

- Solo es eso…cuando un ángel cumple con su cometido desaparece para los ojos de todo ser viviente… -volvió a responder el hanyou en un tono lleno de melancolía y dolor-

- No puedo creerlo – Miroku se sentó en una roca cercana a la ves que su mujer solo miraba el piso igual que Inu Yasha-

- "Desaparece para los ojos de todo ser viviente?...eso quiere decir que a ella solo no la podemos ver pero aún está aquí entonces no entiendo porqué se preocupan…de seguro no lo entienden…que idiotas no se dan cuenta de algo tan simple…solo se los diré porque si no, no pelearán como deben" no sean idiotas – dijo de pronto el youkai rompiendo el enorme silencio que se había impuesto entre todos.

Lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, el se llevaba muy bien con Aome pero se veía tan tranquilo.

En su mirada no se podía distinguir ningún rastro de temor o de angustia, ni siquiera de rencor, es como si no reflejaran nada más que su propia frialdad que al parecer nadie rompería jamás….

- No molestes – fue la dura respuesta de su medio hermano menor quien solo apretó sus manos.

- No toleraría que ahora que Aome no estaba el se pusiera a decir estupideces como siempre lo hacía, no le permitiría comentarios fríos, no ahora…no en ese momento..

- Cállate bestia y escucha, ese es tu problema jamás lo haces

- Que dices… -le dirigió una dura mirada a lo cual Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se inmutó, pero Sango lo tomó por sus hombros y lo tranquilizó, de seguro algo importante les tenía que decir y quería oírlo hablar-

- Tú mismo estás diciendo que ella desapareció verdad?, pero solo para nuestros ojos….

A que quieres llegar? – preguntó un confundido y dolido kitzune-

- "Esque acaso…" –pensaba el monje, por su mente estaba pasando la idea de que la joven ángel no desapareciera por completo- quieres decir que ella sigue aquí?

- Qué!? – preguntaron Inu Yasha, Sango y Shipo al mismo tiempo-

- Vaya Monje por fin alguien que piensa dentro de este grupo…así es, ella sigue aquí, solo que nosotros no podemos verla

- Para mi es lo mismo – contestó el triste hanyou-

- Piensa lo que quieras, deprímete, sufre…que ella te está mirando y se dolerá más al saber lo que causó en ti y en todos tus amigos.

Sus palabras fueron frías y crueles, pero en el fondo tenía toda la razón.

Si Aome aún estaba con ellos no podían darse el lujo de sufrir y hacerla sentir peor por su propia inmadurez y culpa…

La discusión a la que habían llegado fue quebrada por unos torbellinos que poseían dentro de ellos fuego y por fuera unas pequeñas argollas daban vueltas una tras otra…

Comenzó con uno…luego fueron 5 y así iba aumentando cada ves más su número hasta que se vieron rodeados por ellos y comprendieron que el demonio escaparía de su sello…

La tierra se partió en dos y desde dentro apareció una esfera que emitía una luz tan fuerte que cegó a todos por unos instantes, y transmitía un calor parecido al del mismo infierno…

La luz comenzó a opacarse hasta dejar ver un ser de fuego con unas especies de alas gigantescas pero no podía distinguirse bien su forma…

Una explosión causada por el mismo solo liberando parte de su energía fue lo que permitió ver al temido youkai del que tanto les habían advertido y hablado…

Su cabello era dorado como el sol lo que sorprendió a todos ya que jamás habían visto un ser así, su piel era blanca como la nieve, llevaba un kimono puesto que poseía un degradé de rojos, naranjos, amarillos y unos bordeados negros, y sus ojos eran penetrantes, de un rojo intenso, como el fuego que lo había cubierto segundos antes…

En sus manos llevaba una espada de madera que en sus dos extremos tenía fuego pero no iba pegado a ella, era como si flotara y en algunos segundos crecía y luego decrecía en un vaivén interminable…

Su presencia daba escalofríos y mirarlo a los ojos era como sentirse en el infierno, muerto, a su propia merced…

Para sorpresa de todos las alas que habían visto no solo fueron una ilusión, si no que de su espalda aparecieron unas completamente negras que daban en ese paisaje de torbellinos, rayos y truenos una apariencia estremecedora para cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo…

Miró a uno por uno, clavando su mirada en su cuerpo, en sus energías, en todo su ser…y cuando terminó bajó un poco más sin tocar la tierra…al parecer esos serían sus enemigos…

Observó que sus energías eran pocas y pudo saber de inmediato que algunos de ellos morían de miedo por dentro con solo una pasada de su cruel mirada por encima de ellos…

Su rostro no reflejaba más que crueldad y destrucción, en ningún caso demostraba algún rastro de compasión y solo recién pudieron comprender porque Ícaro y Mizuho se sentían tan atemorizados con aquel ser…

Mientras todos estaban sorprendidos por la imponente presencia de aquel ser el los dejó de mirar por unos segundos y dio media vuelta su cabeza observando todo lo que había a su alrededor…

No habían casas…personas…al parecer solo tendría que pelear con ellos y lo más seguro esque los eliminaría de un solo golpe y eso lo aburría enormemente…

Sin embargo en su rostro se reflejó una fría y espeluznante sonrisa que los hizo a todos tomar posición de batalla…el se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo como ellos se morían de miedo con solo una sonrisa…

Algunos querían decir algo pero no se atrevían a hacerlo por miedo a que se desatara la batalla más rápido de lo que debía y Sesshoumaru mantenía la misma calma de siempre como si ese sujeto no causara absolutamente nada en él…

Fue Inu Yasha quien se atrevió a romper ese silencio que solo era opacado por los fuertes ruidos que producían aquellos tornados de fuego que al parecer el yuokai había creado antes de salir de su sello…

- Maldito cual es tu nombre!!! –preguntó el hanyou al tiempo que una de sus manos se ponía sobre Colmillo de Acero-

- Saiko –dijo con una voz tan fría como el mismo hielo que provocó en todos un sentimiento de temor….

Mientras en el mismo lugar de la batalla una joven miraba preocupada aquella escena escondida tras un árbol con sus grandes alas blancas abiertas de par en par, maldiciendo la hora en que tuvo que irse de aquel lugar al tiempo que dos manos se posaban en sus hombros....

_

* * *

_

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capi nOn....espero que les haya gustado...ahora un adelanto n--n**

_"Sesshoumaru se lanzó entonces nuevamente intentando en vano atacar, Inu Yasha aprovechó la oportunidad y también lanzó su ataque pero a pesar que llegaron los dos juntos no le hizo daño_

_- Que..?....porqué….si se supone q debíamos pelear juntos y ganaríamos… -preguntó sorprendido el hanyou-_

_- No seas baka nunca escuchaste el resto de la historia_

_- Que…quieres decir con eso?_

_- No solo tendríamos que pelear juntos cosa que no sucederá, si no que también teníamos que aceptar el sentimiento de que nos necesitamos el uno al otro en esta batalla cosa que tampoco va a pasar – replicó el testarudo hombre de largos y plateados cabellos dejando a su hermano menor totalmente atónito-_

_- Que dijo?...o sea que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano!!!!! –gritó la joven ángel mientras era sostenida por sus dos amigos-"_

**Bien!! nOn...hasta aquí llega todo hoy n---n...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal!! nOn...los espero en el próx. cap...Matta ne!!! nOn**


	12. 12 Sesshoumaru pelea con Inu Yasha Onega...

**Konichiwa!!!! están?...espero q bien n---n...yo aquí muriéndome de calor x-x...pero eso no impedirá q actualize!! XDDD....verán creo q no podré volver a hacerlo hasta el próx. Viernes ya que mañana me iré donde mi mamá y bueno no volveré hasta el Viernes jejeje....espero me disculpen en la tardanza del sig. cap pero ahí ta la explicación....**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Hoa! nOn...jejej pq insisto? XDD....pq soy mala en ese sentido XDD me gusta siempre dejarlo en lo más interesanten--nU....pero wnop...arigato por tus comentarios de verdad me pone muy contenta saber que te sigue gustando!! arigato tb por tu apoyo en todos los capis!!...grax x el review! nOn**

_**Verito.S:**_

**Holas!! nOn....jejeje fui algo mala con Inu y Kagome pero no te preocupes no los dejaré así pobrecitos XD...jaja sips te debe sonar conocido si has visto Onegai Teacher, la verdad me gustó mucho el nombre y por eso se lo puse a la chica ángel....grax x tu review!! nOn**

_**Mari:**_

**Holap!!! nOn..jejej arigato me agrada mucho saber q te está gustando el fic nOn...y si verdad Sessho ta muy terco ®..pero ia no se procupen q en este y el próx cap comenzarán a pasar muchas cosas!!! nOn...espero q te guste el cap!...grax x tu review!!! nOn**

_**Rerry**_

**Holap!!! nOn...ajajaj aquí te traigo la continuación!! nOn...ojalá te guste y muchas grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Kagome e Inuyasha:_**

**Holap! nOn...jajaj no hay problem si no te acuerdas lo importante es saber que te gusta el fic! me alegra mucho saberlo!! y espero q este cap también te guste!...grax x tu review! nOn**

**_belen:_**

**Hola amiga!!!! nOn...ejejeje si te gustó esa parte? pues aquí te lo dejo completito!! nOn...para q veas que hará Sessho a fin de cuentas n----n y bueno con respecto a la otra pregunta XDDD....ia verásq no no soy tan mala XDD....grax x tu review!! nOn**

**Tb quiero dale mis agradecimientos a Karina que yo sé que lee este fic!!! nOn...arigato!!!...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi nOn...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**12. Sesshoumaru pelea con Inu Yasha onegai!!!!**_

Una fría brisa corría por aquel enorme valle donde se extendía por regiones una presencia maligna tan imponente que daba terror.

Nadie podía creer su poder y según lo que veían no era ni siquiera la mitad de este, por lo mismo por momentos perdieron las esperanzas de poder ganarle a aquel ser que tenían frente a ellos.

No…no se darían por vencidos porque si lo hacían, defraudarían a Aome, y se defraudarían ellos mismos, en muchas ocasiones habían tenido peleas difícil de las que creyeron jamás saldrían victoriosos pero confiaron en si mismos y en sus amigos…eso les dio fuerzas y si lo hicieron una ves lo podían hacer muchas más…

Inu Yasha iba a lanzar su primer ataque…mientras sacaba a Colmillo de su funda miró a su hermano y en sus ojos descubrió que las palabras de Aome no sirvieron de nada, estaba seguro que no lo ayudaría y por ende debía pelear por su cuenta, como hasta ahora siempre lo había hecho…o por lo menos hasta que conoció a Aome…había peleado por su propia cuenta…

Sango levantó su boomerang y Miroku sacó sus poderosos pergaminos y los lanzaron al mismo tiempo sin embargo el yuokai los miró y puso su lanza enfrente a él y con un pequeño movimiento quemó los pergaminos y lanzó el boomerang lejos del lugar.

No lo tocaron, no hicieron un rasguño, es más ni siquiera pudieron tocarlo, fue entonces cuando Inu Yasha lanzó su Viento Cortante que Saiko esquivó con mucha facilidad.

Si esos son sus poderes…entonces morirán – fueron las duras palabras del demonio que lanzó un movimiento con su espada y solo se sintió un viento caliente que inundó el lugar pero cuando iba llegando a ellos pudieron distinguir que el viento solo había sido parte de su energía y que el ataque real era una capa gigante de fuego que alcanzó a todos por sorpresa.

Sesshoumaru aprovechó y se lanzó en contra de él con su espada y provocó uno de sus mejores ataques, mas nada logró, su ataque también fue esquivado y Saiko aprovechó de golpearlo lanzándolo fuertemente contra el piso y los árboles.

- Sesshoumaru!! –exclamó la joven ángel al ver que el Taiyuokai había caído muy cerca de donde estaba- vamos levántate…levántate…-pedía insistentemente sin poder hacer más que observar-

- Tranquila a Sesshoumaru no lo van a matar con ese ataque – intentó calmarla Ícaro-

- Así es, tu sabes que es muy poderoso – sonrió Mizuho-

- Lo sé…pero solo no podrá en esta pelea –exclamó con tono preocupado mirando hacia donde estaba el inu-gumi haciendo sus mejores intentos por destruir a Saiko mas nada lo dañaba-

- Diablos esque este tipo no muere con nada? – gruñía el joven hanyou al ver que todo esfuerzo no tenía resultado-

- Inu Yasha…tienes que pelear junto a tu hermano… -pidió Sango viendo en su mente la posibilidad de que si era lo que los ángeles creían era posible que así le ganaran-

- No pelearé con él –fue la fría respuesta que pronunciaron los labios de aquel Taiyuokai de mirada dura que se lanzaba en ese momento contra el sujeto que momentos antes le había dado un certero golpe en su rostro-

- Inútil…. – Saiko se lanzó al mismo tiempo que él e hicieron chocar sus espadas que provocó una enorme explosión de fuego y una luz azul cegadora.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se logró ver que ninguno de los dos estaba mayormente herido sin embargo Sesshoumaru se veía con más rasguños que Saiko a pesar que los dos estuvieron dentro de aquella bomba que crearon.

Inu Yasha mordió su labio inferior lleno de ira pues Aome había malgastado su tiempo con él haciéndole entender razones que jamás comprendió, le hizo perder el tiempo que pudo estar con él, disfrutando cada segundo del día pues ya después no la tendría, en cambio había hecho esfuerzos inútiles con fines iguales.

Si algo le desagradaba era eso, y por unos momentos deseó estar con Saiko y darle un buen golpe intentándolo hacer entrar en razón pero supo que ese no era el mejor momento para pensar ni mucho menos para hacer lo que su mente proponía.

Sango y Miroku miraron al hanyou y los tres asintieron y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en contra del terrible yuokai que los amenazaba pero el que más logró permanecer en el lugar fue Inu Yasha porque a los otros dos los lanzó lejos con una ráfaga de fuego.

Sesshoumaru se lanzó entonces nuevamente intentando en vano atacar, Inu Yasha aprovechó la oportunidad y también lanzó su ataque pero a pesar que llegaron los dos juntos no le hizo daño

- Que..?....porqué….si se supone q debíamos pelear juntos y ganaríamos… -preguntó sorprendido el hanyou-

- No seas baka nunca escuchaste el resto de la historia

- Que…quieres decir con eso?

- No solo tendríamos que pelear juntos cosa que no sucederá, si no que también teníamos que aceptar el sentimiento de que nos necesitamos el uno al otro en esta batalla cosa que tampoco va a pasar – replicó el testarudo hombre de largos y plateados cabellos dejando a su hermano menor totalmente atónito-

- Que dijo?...o sea que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano!!!!! –gritó la joven ángel mientras era sostenida por sus dos amigos-

- Tranquila Aome…recuerda que es un demonio muy orgulloso…-intentaba calmarla Mizuho-

- Así es, de seguro quiere hacerlo pero se queda atrás por su orgullo –prosiguió Ícaro al ver el estado de enojo de la mujer-

- No No!!!!...me hizo perder mucho tiempo y todas mis palabras de algo le tuvieron que haber llegado porqué diablos no actúa como su corazón se lo pide aunque sea por una ves Inu yasha y mis amigos pueden morir y será su culpa!!!!! –gritaba a más no poder la joven chica mientras las lágrimas se asomaban a su rostro reflejando el temor sentido al saber que ello podría ocurrir si el Taiyuokai no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-

- Mientras el inu-gumi seguía atacando a Saiko insistentemente Sesshoumaru iba a lanzarse cuando se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia todos lados…

Hubiera jurado que alguien estaba gritando y no solo eso había sentido una enorme opresión en su pecho que lo hizo detenerse en aquel decisivo instante…se sentía extraño y fue cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Aome y su mirada llena de decisión…

Recordó sus palabras y la recordó a ella, pero movió de un lado a otro la cabeza y trató de borrarla de su mente para concentrarse en la pelea y sacar el cien por ciento de su poder para demostrarle a ella y a todos que el era el mejor…

Sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito que le proporcionaba su hermano menor.

- Sesshoumaru idiota aléjate de ahí aléjate!!!!!

- Sesshoumaru haste a un lado!!!! –gritaba también el monje-

- No se va a mover – dijo la joven exterminadora al ver que no reaccionaba con nada-

- Que? – fue lo único que logró decir antes de que una inmensa bola de fuego lo cubriera por completo y explotara con el dentro-

- Bien ya destruí a uno – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de frialdad al igual que sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que recibía una mirada llena de odio desde el hanyou-

- Maldito…-se lanzó contra él lanzando el Viento Cortante pero como siempre no le hizo nada, uno tras otro así pasaba pero InuYasha no desistía por alguna extraña razón-

- Que es lo que busca Houshi-sama?

- No estoy seguro…. –dijo mirando el lugar donde Sesshoumaru había sido atacado- está con vida

El hanyou demostraba un brillo en su mirada muy peculiar en él, la sangre le hervía de rabia al saber que su última esperanza estaba mal herida, pero no podía darse por vencido y necesitaba que lo atacara, pero el muy maldito solo esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad.

Deseaba que en ese momento le lanzara algo tan fuerte como a su hermano, pues así todo sería más fácil pero quería burlarse de él, estaba seguro y por ello no gastaba su energía en pequeñas peleas inútiles.

Ahora que había dejado mal herido al más poderoso de todos ellos decidió divertirse un buen rato, no gastaría tan rápido sus poderes ahora que había despertado, tenía planeado matarlos, no sin antes hacerlos sufrir claro y luego destruiría todas las aldeas dejando a algunas niñas y mujeres para que lo atendieran y tuvieran descendencia pues que caso tenía matar a todos y quedarse solo…ninguna, deseaba tener poder…así como en aquellos tiempos cuando todos le temían y odiaban….

Aquel chico era muy insistente, a pesar de que veía que nada podía hacer contra él seguía atacándolo de manera casi obsesiva….

Sus ojos demostraban rencor, rabia….y sobre todo mucha determinación, estaba empeñado en matarlo y para darle una pequeña muestra de su poder decidió darle un buen ataque, como el que le había dado ya el otro sujeto.

Levantó su lanza y la hizo girar rápidamente sobre si mismo mientras Inu Yasha sonreía y sostenía de manera más fuerte a Colmillo de Acero.

A Saiko se le pusieron los ojos completamente rojos y la espada se llenó de fuego generando un tornado con él dentro, de esa manera lo lanzó contra Inu Yasha y su grupo y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

- Baka caíste en mi trampa..Bakuriujá!!!!!! – diciendo esto el joven chico lanzó su ataque y se mezcló junto a los tornados de fuego de Saiko quien no se esperaba este ataque departe del chico que no pudo esquivar-

- Ya comprendo…quería que lo atacara para realizar al Bakuriujá – contestó con un tono de alegría el monje de azules ojos-

- No se alegre houshi-sama, Saiko no tiene mayores daños!!! –dijo mirándolo al tiempo que éste se levantaba como si el ataque hubiese sido el viento cortante-

- No me detendrás con eso!! – habló Saiko con una gran y fría sonrisa en su rostro-

- Con eso no pero con esto si!!!! -respondió una voz conocida lanzando un gran ataque que envolvió a Saiko y luego solo se vieron piedras caer del lugar pero a él por ninguna parte-

- Se…sshoumaru – dijo casi en un susurro su hermano al ver que no había muerto con aquel ataque pero si estaba herido-

- no te alegres…ya te dije….que no pelearé contigo…

- por favor Sesshoumaru…pelea con él – pidió Sango con insistencia más el Taiyuokai solo se dignó a mirar a los árboles buscando la presencia de aquel sujeto que estaba seguro no moriría con ese ataque-

- Porqué no quiere entender….porqué…-se repetía una y mil veces la joven ángel-

- Aome….puedes hablar con el.. –dijo Mizuho-

- Pero…Mizuho –titubeó Ícaro- no le puedes decir..

- Es la única manera…recuérdale…todo lo que tu le dijiste…

- Pero como…

- Con tu corazón….

- Si eso voy a…. –Aome se había quedado en silencio, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y temblando.

Cuando los dos ángeles miraron el campo de batalla se dieron cuenta de que Inu Yasha estaba apoyado en un árbol, con grandes heridas y sus ojos escondidos tras su cabello…

Se había interpuesto entre un ataque de Saiko hacia Sesshoumaru, pero el impacto fue demasiado para su cuerpo y cayó en el piso con múltiples heridas pero con Colmillo aún tomado fuertemente en sus manos.

Sango y Miroku acudieron a su encuentro mientras su hermano solo se dignaba a mirarlo con los mismos ojos que siempre, como si le diera las gracias por haberlo salvado y el estar ahí casi muerto, lo que no entendió es porqué lo hizo tal ves fue por…..

- Inu Yasha….ie!!!!!! –gritó Aome a lo que Sesshoumaru dio vuelta su cabeza hacia ese lugar y pronunció una fina pero clara palabra-

- Aome….

* * *

**Wenop ahí se termina el cap!!...pero aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo!!!! nOn**

_"Necesitaba que se diera cuenta que Inu Yasha era su hermano, que lo necesitaba, y que él necesitaba del hanyou, no podía permitir que el muriera…no podía permitir que peleara solo pues sabía que la mejor arma para acabar con Saiko eran los sentimientos…._

_Porqué no me quieres entender Sesshoumaru…no quiero que nada les pase…._

_"_Por favor…no quiero que nada le pase a Inu Yasha….ni a ti_… Estaba preocupada por mi…y no quería que nada le pasara a Inu Yasha…y el…" – Sesshoumaru dio vuelta su mirada y vio como inútilmente sus amigos intentaban rescatar su alma de las tinieblas-_

_Sesshoumaru….o pero que hombre!!!!....me desesperas sabes…ya reacciona!!!!!_

_Aome?...-miró en frente de él y por unos segundos pudo percibir su aroma y agua salina, estaba seguro no se había equivocado, fue ella quien le gritó…y lo hizo sentir esa calidez nuevamente dentro de él- esque acaso tu ni siquiera después de haber desaparecido me vas a dejar en paz?"_

**Jejeje q tal? n.n....si les gustó el capi?...ojalá q si...estaré esperando sus reviews...bueno nos vemos en una semana! TOT.....los estaré esperando en el próx. cap de Ángel!!!...Matta ne!!!**


	13. 13 Hermanos

**Konichiwa!!! nOn...gomen nasai el retraso!!..pero ia saben, taba donde mi mamá y bueno no pude actualizar nada y se me había ido la inspiración para el sig. capTOT...así que por eso me demoré mas de lo estimado XD...pero aquí les traigo el capi n--n**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn....jajaj de verdad te gustó?...q bueno! nOn...me alegro muchísimo n--n...y no te preocupes q no pienso hacerlo n-n grax x tu review! nOn**

_**belen1**_

**Konichiwa! nOn..jaja hai Sessho al final sintióa Kagome n--n...pero ia verás que en este capi el va a tener una parte de la reacción....no te digo mas espero q te guste el capi!...grax x tu review!**

_**Rerry**_

**Konichiwa!! nOn...jajaj me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi y bueno no te preocupes tienes toda la razón en todo lo q dijist de Sessho n----n pero bueno bueno >- ....espero que te guste este cap y grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Mari:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...me agrada mucho saber que te gustó el capi nOn...y espero que este tb te agrade...grax x tu review! non**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_**

**Kagome-chan! nOn...q bueno es volver a verte por aquí!...si te había hechado d menos en el cap anterior T-T...pero wno xDDD...io sé lo de tu compu así q nu te preocupes!...espero que este cap te guste amiga!...grax x tu apoyo y por tus reviews!!! nOn**

**_Akeru Fujimi_**

**Akeru!!! TOT...tanto tiempo sin verte XDDD....me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto y q lo hayas pasado bien en tus vacas n--n...jejeje pues...ia verás aquí porq Sessho pudo sentir a Kagome....y q hará ella para hacerlo entender!!..espero q te guste y...arigato por tus reviews y por tu apoyo!!! nOn...y sigue así con tu fic q ta muy wnop nOn..**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic**

**Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el 13 cap de Ángel espero q lo disfruten n--n****_

* * *

_**

**_13. Hermanos…_**

La sangre salía de todas sus profundas heridas que recorrían todo su cuerpo dando un claro testimonio del inmenso poder que aquel ser poseía.

Sus ojos no tenían vida, no tenían ese brillo especial, parecía un muerto con algo de vida, pero sus amigos no dejaban de llamarlo, sabían que aún vivía pero solo debían sacarlo de ese sueño al que había caído hacía solo unos segundos atrás.

Los rayos seguían cayendo, los truenos resonaban y se mezclaban con las carcajadas de triunfo que aquel demonio producía que parecían sacadas de las entrañas de la tierra misma.

Pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo dando a comprender la enorme tristeza que éste poseía al ver aquella terrible escena, en la que se desencadenaba una batalla que hasta el momento parecía tener un desenlace fatal…

Tanto lo entristecía que esto estuviera sucediendo en aquel lugar que lloró más aún y la lluvia se hizo presente en ese campo lleno de desesperación y dolor mojando a todos e intentando dar vida a un hanyou cuya alma parecía haber sido quitada de su cuerpo al tiempo que sus amigos decidían moverlo y gritarles palabras de aliento e incluso nombrarle a Aome quien, sin que nadie supiera, presenciaba como su ser mas amado era destruido.

Al parecer nada servía, al parecer ellos no eran las personas indicadas para ese trabajo, pero sabían que Sesshoumaru no la haría, y que Aome no estaba presente físicamente como para darle palabras de aliento o un cálido beso para despertarlo de las sombras en las que se encontraba en ese instante…

- Inu Yasha!!!! InuYasha!!!! –gritaba Aome tratando de zafarse de sus amigos-

- Porfavor Aome preocúpate por Sesshoumaru ahora!!

- Pero Inu Yasha!!!

- Inu Yasha no se va a morir!!! Si no haces que Sesshoumaru lo ayude si lo hará!!!

- Ícaro…hai…-dijo mirando el suelo llena de dolor- que debo hacer…

- Debes ponerte cerca de él y desear con todo tu corazón que te escuche –explicó de manera calmada Mizuho-

- Arigato Mizuho…haré lo mejor que pueda – se puso en camino hacia el testarudo youkai con muchas esperanzas en su corazón esperando que esta ves reaccionara pues si no, no habría otra oportunidad y su ser mas amado perecía bajos las garras del endemoniado ser que se encontraba frente a todos ellos-

Sesshoumaru por su parte no prestaba atención a nada y se preocupaba solo de atacar a Saiko en una ardua batalla que la lluvia ni el viento detendrían jamás.

Estaba decidido a demostrar que él solo podía ante tal amenaza, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para lograrlo…pero de pronto en su mente apareció Aome y eso hizo que se distrajera y fuera blanco fácil al ataque que le fue proporcionado por el demonio que logró esquivar recibiendo muy poco daño del que pudo haber recibido en verdad.

- "que diablos…porqué me acuerdo de ella" –pensó tomando su cabeza al tiempo que recordaba el cálido sentimiento que lo embargó cuando ella tomó su mano aquella noche en la que lloró en su presencia…

Pero porqué ahora recordaba todo eso?, no entendía nada pero las palabras de Aome volvían a su mente como un río de recuerdos de un segundo a otro que no lo dejaban en paz, no le daban tiempo para concentrarse en la batalla que estaba sosteniendo.

Por mientras sin que el se diera cuenta Aome estaba a su lado rogándole que peleara con su hermano, que él se había sacrificado en ese ataque para salvarlo e intentar hacer algo porque luchara a su lado, más nada parecía hacerlo cambiar de opinión y rogó que pudiera recordar los momentos que pasó con ella y sobre todo sus palabras en aquellos momentos para ver si esto causaba algo en él.

- "Aome"

_**-Flash Back-**_

- Sessho…sé que ya no quieres saber nada de lo que te he tratado de decir durante todo este tiempo pero tienes que escucharme, te lo he repetido tantas veces porque no me haces el trabajo mas fácil e intentas entender que debes aceptar a tu hermano…comprende que esta pelea no la ganarás solo, sé que eres el yuokai mas fuerte que hay pero…por favor este demonio no es cualquiera podría matarte en un segundo sin problemas…

- Si puede matarme a mí, pelear con Inu Yasha no servirá de nada, el es mucho más débil que yo…

- Eso no es verdad, Inu yasha es verdad que es un hanyou pero no por eso es más débil que tu, yo creo que claro no alcanza tu nivel pero si gran parte de él, entiéndeme por favor Sesshoumaru…esta pelea es muy decisiva para todos, para ti, para Inu Yasha, para mis amigos, para Rin…Para jaken…aunque sea piensa lo que te digo…

- Ya sabes mi respuesta frente al tema Aome, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido si los dos sabemos muy bien que yo no aceptaré pelear y menos aceptar a ese híbrido…

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

- "Aceptar a mi hermano?...porqué…porqué tengo que hacerlo si el es inferior?...a pesar de que esta pelea es decisiva no entiendo porqué me pides eso Aome, es imposible que yo pelee junto a él porque…porque yo lo detesto, aunque me alcance en algún nivel eso no significa nada"

- Aún no logra nada verdad Ícaro?

- No…Sesshoumaru sigue pensando lo mismo, pero le está dando vueltas al asunto…distraigamos a Saiko, le facilitará el trabajo a Aome…

- Pero…

- No tengas miedo….lo hicimos una ves…podemos ahora también…

Los dos ángeles sacaron sus alas y cerraron sus ojos juntando sus manos y recitando unas pequeñas frases en un lenguaje angelical, hicieron que su poder subiera y un aura celeste y rosa los envolviera demostrando paz y tranquilidad, sentimientos de amor y calidez, lo que hizo que Saiko se diera vuelta y no lanzara el gran ataque que tenía planificado contra Sesshoumaru quien se veía distraído.

Si algo el odiaba eran los sentimientos de los inútiles de los humanos, por su culpa el fue encerrado hacía ya muchos años y no permitiría recordar aquel odioso día en el que dos jóvenes humanos se unieron para destruirlo.

_**-Flash back-**_

Un cielo oscuro…olor a muerte y tristeza era lo único que se podía percibir en aquel terrible lugar donde se había desencadenado la peor batalla de sus vidas y la última….

Millones de cuerpos daban cuenta de ello.

Ese demonio no cesaba de atacar por ningún segundo y ya iban dos días así…

Entre los cadáveres aún habían unas pequeñas esperanzas, dos jóvenes que al parecer aún seguían con algo de vida y dando un pequeño brillo en tanta oscuridad y tinieblas…

Se levantó con mucha dificultad pues tenía grandes heridas en todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no podía darse por vencido, ayudó a su compañera y se miraron….una mirada que fue llena de ternura…

En ese momento el demonio de dorados cabellos se lanzó contra ellos pero al ver esa mirada llena de amor que se dirigían se detuvo y se tomó su cabeza gritando y haciéndose hacia atrás.

Si había algo que él odiaba eran los sentimientos de cualquier tipo que no fuera odio…y ellos dos no tenían ni siquiera un poco de el lo que lo hizo sentir una repulsión enorme ante esos dos seres.

- Lo ves…los sentimientos…son…nuestra mejor arma… -explicó respirando con mucha dificultad tras dos días de intensa batalla-

- Ya…sabes que…moriremos verdad?... –replicó la chica-

- Lo sé…pero…créeme..q..nuestra…vida…no..terminará…aquí…ni ahora…vamos…Mizuho…

- Hai…Ícaro…

Cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que las lágrimas y sus últimas energías crearan algún poder que lo destruyera y así tomaron sus pergaminos y se llenaron de luz, una luz brillante y pura solo creada por los sentimientos de aquellos dos jóvenes para un mismo fin a costa de sus propias vidas…

Saiko aún no podía entender de donde habían sacado energías si el casi los había dejado muertos, no comprendía nada, solo sabía que si no los atacaba primero lo matarían, pues el tampoco estaba ya con su poder intacto al haber atacado sin parar confiado en que ganaría la batalla, no había cesado de gastar energía, eso también ayudó a los jóvenes en su misión…

Y lo intentó, pero al lanzar sus pergaminos Ícaro y Mizuho cayeron al suelo sonriendo dando su último respiro y el poder de Saiko jamás les llegó a ellos, si no a cuerpos que estaban ya sin vida…

Los pergaminos se presionaron en dos puntos del cuerpo de aquel demonio y fue así como la tierra comenzó a abrirse y se lo tragó junto a sus tornados de fuego  
_  
_De los jóvenes?...nunca nadie supo lo que pasó con aquellos dos…pues jamás fueron encontrados….

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Esos malditos poderes, eran los mismos que había sentido aquel día, pero no podían ser ellos, pues estaba seguro que cuando cayeron al suelo murieron, aún así quiso cerciorarse y al ver que ninguno de sus contrincantes tenía mas fuerzas decidió salir del lugar tras esos sentimientos que le traían ese pésimo recuerdo.

- Arigato…Mizuho, Ícaro, ahora podré actuar con más tranquilidad…Sesshoumaru….piensa….piensa…

- "Basta no quiero seguir escuchando todas estas palabras!!!...pero que diablos me está pasando!!!!...porqué tengo que ayudar a esa bestia!!!..."

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recordó la escena de Aome, cuando millones de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro aquel día dando a entender su desesperación y tristeza….

Recordó sus suaves palabras que lo hicieron sentir una calidez enorme dentro de él y ahora mismo la sentía aunque claro el pensaba que solo eran recuerdos, pero Aome lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba como aquella noche….

Necesitaba que se diera cuenta que Inu Yasha era su hermano, que lo necesitaba, y que él necesitaba del hanyou, no podía permitir que el muriera…no podía permitir que peleara solo pues sabía que la mejor arma para acabar con Saiko eran los sentimientos….

- Porqué no me quieres entender Sesshoumaru…no quiero que nada les pase…no quiero que mueran...

- "_Por favor…no quiero que nada le pase a Inu Yasha…ni a ti… _Estaba preocupada por mi…y no quería que nada le pasara a Inu Yasha…y el…" – Sesshoumaru dio vuelta su mirada y vio como inútilmente sus amigos intentaban rescatar su alma de las tinieblas-

- Sesshoumaru….o pero que hombre!!!!....me desesperas sabes…ya reacciona!!!!! –gritó a más no poder desesperada ante la terquedad del yuokai sin saber que más hacer para que de una ves por todas ayudara a quien debía-

- Aome?...-miró en frente de él y por unos segundos pudo percibir su aroma y agua salina, estaba seguro no se había equivocado, fue ella quien le gritó…y lo hizo sentir esa calidez nuevamente dentro de él- esque acaso tu ni siquiera después de haber desaparecido me vas a dejar en paz?

- Nops –respondió Aome alegremente al saber que Sesshoumaru por fin había comprendido cuales eran sus sentimientos y que después de todo esa bestia incompetente necesitaba de su ayuda y claro el también la de aquel ser-

- Sabes?...si me estás escuchando…eres un fastidio

- Ya lo sabía… -replicó mientras una cálida sonrisa tomaba posesión de sus labios-

El Taiyuokai se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Inu Yasha, las palabras de Aome y su preocupación, con ello no solo comprendió que Inu Yasha lo necesitaba a él para ganarle a este tipo, si no que también el jamás podría solo, a pesar de que era un mitad bestia era su hermano, y con Rin y Aome en ese tiempo recordó que su odio hacia los humanos solo fue porque había pensado que su padre había cambiado a su madre por otra mujer…

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que….quizás…no la había olvidado….si no que sus sentimientos habían cambiado como a él le estaba pasando ahora…

No quería aceptar que el gran Sesshoumaru, el youkai que siempre fue frío y despreció a todo ser que fuera inferior a él ahora peleara con su medio hermano menor….aunque si lo ayudaba en esta pelea y ya después lo mataba…claro nadie sabría!!!...pero no no podía hacerlo, solo sería esta ves….esta ves y ninguna más….

Llegó hasta su hermano menor y lo tomó por su haori levantándolo al tiempo que la presencia de Saiko se sentía venir hacia ellos.

- Espera que vas a hacer con el –preguntó asustada Sango-

- Sesshoumaru…-intentó obtener una respuesta el monje a lo que solo consiguió una fría mirada que lo hizo callar-

- Oye bestia inútil….levántate puedes ser tan débil…y así tienes la cara para venirme a enfrentar?, pero mírate nada más si con un ataque estás medio muerto…no puedo creer que hayas pensado alguna ves en poder ganarme…

- Oh Sesshoumaru porqué no puedes actuar como estabas pensando –dijo Aomesin perder su sonrisay con una de sus manos en su frente….jamás lo cambiarían…por lo menos…por fuera…-

- Cá…cálla…te.. –susurró débilmente el hanyou, pero pudo escucharse.

Sango y Miroku estaban impresionados, ellos hace mucho tiempo intentaban sacar a Inu Yasha del trance en el que estaba y Sesshoumaru con unas pequeñas palabras lo había hecho hasta hablar.

Acaso ahora si pelearía junto a él?....no podían creerlo, pero que habría ocasionado ese cambio en tan poco tiempo…

- Vaya te despertaste…ya decía yo que te habías muerto que mala suerte tengo –dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba dejándolo caer al piso

Inu Yasha no comprendió en un instante lo que quiso decirle con aquellas palabras que parecían ser las de siempre, pero de pronto leyó entre ellas que…lo estaba molestando?

No podía ser, estaba empleando el mismo tono que usaba con Aome, que no era lleno de frialdad si no más bien de burla y algo de alegría, pudo distinguir en su rostro cuando se dio vuelta algo que parecía una sonrisa y el también hizo una dando gracias que pelearía junto a él, aunque fuera por esta ves, podrían cumplir el sueño de su querida ángel.

- Te informo…que para tu mala suerte…seguiré vivo por mucho tiempo más…

Esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que ponía a Colmillo en su hombro y Sesshoumaru tomaba su espada.

Sango y Miroku los quedaron mirando, Inu Yasha estaba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y bromeaba con Sesshoumaru, solo pudieron darle este logro a una persona…y esa era Aome….ella algo había hecho…que cambió por completo a esos dos testarudos…

Sus miradas volvieron a ser las de antes, llenas de decisión al sentir la mirada de Saiko sobre ellos pues había llegado nuevamente al campo de batalla, para esta ves…a terminar con lo que había empezado….

- Esta ves los aniquilaré – dijo tomando y alzando su lanza-

- Eso lo vamos a ver –respondieron los dos hermanos al unísono dando a entender que por lo menos en esta pelea estarían más unidos que nunca-

* * *

**Listop!! nOn...hasta ahí llega el capi n----n...les dejo un adelanto del próximo!!**

_"Esperaron en posición que aquel demonio viniera contra ellos sin importarles los tornados ni el fuego y calor infernal que hacía a su alrededor, el humo, la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos ya no causaban nada en aquellos dos seres, ni siquiera sentían la sed que antes, inclusive en ellos mismo podía distinguirse un fuego extraño de proporciones desconocidas que supusieron era a raíz de sus poderes._

_Una energía extraña comenzó a rodearlos al verlo aparecer nuevamente de los escombros, sus ojos se pusieron fríos como el hielo, sin expresar odio, solo frialdad que contenía una especie de confianza indestructible y un brillo especial, comenzaron a gruñir y un viento helado los rodeó moviendo sus cabellos a su voluntad, jugando con ellos, desordenándolos, provocando que tomaran un aspecto totalmente distinto al que tenían. _

_Sin que se dieran cuenta una débil sombra comenzó a ponerse tras ellos, comenzó como un pequeño punto negro a sus espaldas al momento del cambio que fue transformándose de tal forma que tomó la apariencia que poseía en ese momento."_

**En el próx. cap aparecerá algo nuevo!!...q tal?...les gustó el capi?...aquí se entiende un poco más la historia de los dos ángeles que aparecieron de pronto...estaré esperando sus reviews con sus comentarios...los estaré esperando en el próx cap de ángel...Matta ne!**


	14. 14 Una sombra extraña

**Konichiwa!!!nOn...gomen nasai la demora con este capi pero esq se me había ido la inspiración x.x....así q ayer a las 2.30 AM la recobré! XDDD.....**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Hoa!! nOn...jejej si por fin Sessho entendió u.u....jejej arigato por tus comentarios de verdad q su apoyo es lo principal que me anima a seguir escribiendo! nOn....grax x tu review! n-n**

**_keyq:_**

**Hoa!! nOn..jejej arigato!!...no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te sigue gustando n--n...y así es ia se dejó un poco atrás lo cómico pero quizás vuelva en algunos capis mas nOn....grax x tu review!**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo:_**

**Kagome-chan!!! nOn...q bueno es tenerte por aquí n---n...arigato por tus apoyos amiga! TOT....de verdad te lo agradesco mucho y arigato tb por los ánimos créeme q los usaré muy bien para seguir con los siguientes caps!...grax x tu review! es eso de que ta depre?...T-T...arriba los ánimos!!! q aquí tiene a sus sis y a todas las personas que apoyan y a sus amigas!!!! nOn....jejeje tu tb eres muy creativa me encantan tus fics nOn...así q tb estaré esperando tus actualizaciones! nOn...grax x tu review n.n**

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:**_

**Hoa!!! n--n...arigato!...me alegro mucho de saber que te ha gustado la historia y espero q este capi también te guste!!!...grax x tu review!! nOn es bueno ver caritas nuevas tbXD**

**_Mari:_**

**Hoa!! nOn...gomen por la demora T-T pero de verdad nome llegaban ideas de como continuarlo x.xasí q espero q este cap valga la espera quedi...ojalá si te guste!! y arigato por tus ánimos y tb grax x tu review! n.n**

**_Rerry:_**

**Hoa!!! nOn... XDDD si con lo q costó q se unieran x-x....pero nu t preocupes nu creo q te hayan escuchado espero XDDD....me alegro q te haya gustado el capi y ojalá este tb te guste! n-n...grax x tu review!**

**_belen1:_**

**Hoa!!! nOn...jejeje si por fin pelearon juntos XDDD...y con respecto a tu primera pregunta pues...ia verás q no será tan malo lo q voy a hacer con Kagome XD...y pues si Sessho se volvió un poco mas de terco q Inu x.x....en fin..espero q te guste este cap! grax x tu review!**

_**Bartisi:**_

**Hoa!!! nOn otra carita nueva q wno!! nOn...me alegra mucho saber que te ha estado gustando el fic arigato por tu apoyo tb n---n...grax x tu review!!!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi n---n**_**

* * *

**_

_**14. Una sombra extraña…**_

Caminaron unos pasos y se pusieron uno junto al otro demostrando seguridad y confianza en ellos mismos y en la persona que tenían a su lado.

Por primera ves en esta batalla, eran ellos quienes sonreían triunfantes y no ese odioso ser que tenían frente a ellos.

No sabían como pero Aome lo había logrado, hizo lo imposible, juntar a dos hermanos que se odiaban por años.

Lo que el tiempo jamás logró ella si, era su misterioso poder que nadie podía descubrir, con su presencia todo se hacía mas ameno y era capaz de cambiar los sentimientos de las personas solo con estar con ellas y hablarles, en algunos casos ni siquiera ello.

Bastaba estar un par semanas de estar con ella y todo comenzaba a transformarse dentro de ellos.

En ese momento se encontraban felices pues sabrían que con lo que habían comprendido Saiko sería destruido…estaban seguros, solo debían esperar.

Volando a gran velocidad trazando una luz entre las nubes aparecieron los dos ángeles culpables del encierro de Saiko hace ya mas de 50 años….

En el campo de batalla podía percibirse un ambiente distinto, ya no era solo tensión y odio…ahora había tranquilidad y esperanza…ellos pudieron notarlo…

Los tornados habían desatado sus argollas que los mantenían presos y soltando toda su ira contenida explotaron en llamas las cuales los cubrieron por completo y se lanzaron contra todo el grupo.

Esquivarlos no era problema pero emanaban tanto calor que nadie podía soportarlo y muy pronto comenzaron a debilitarse, pues el agua de sus cuerpos iba siendo evaporada con mucha velocidad de ellos.

Era el calor del mismo infierno capaz de quemar al que lo tocara, con mezclas de colores anaranjados, amarillos y rojos tornándose cada ves más intensos a medidas que se acercaban al centro del tornado mismo.

Saiko aprovechó la oportunidad de que comenzaban a debilitarse y comenzó un ataque totalmente sorpresivo, se veía donde el estaba pero no de donde provenían sus energías pues salían de todos los tornados que estaban en torno a ellos, cada uno lanzaba algo más fuerte que el anterior y ya en un momento era insostenible.

Aome miró llena de preocupación esta escena e intentó usar sus poderes en ayuda de sus amigos más nada pudo hacer lo cual la llenó de tristeza al ver que en esta ocasión ella era más que una ayuda un estorbo.

Ícaro y Mizuho se pusieron a su lado alentándola mirando con decisión la batalla, sabían que ellos ganarían mientras tuvieran sus sentimientos en claro.

Sus rostros solo eran alumbrados por el fuego ardiente que los rodeaba en todas direcciones, cuando lograron ver algo a través de ellos vislumbraron que el bosque ardía en llamas gigantescas y el humo salía por doquier, lo que empeoraba las condiciones pues el viento lo atraía hacia ellos dándoles un nuevo obstáculo sin que pudieran respirar bien.

La lluvia apagaba constantemente el fuego, pero era tan persistente que volvía y los rayos al caer al suelo volvían a prender lo que las gotas con tanto esmero hacía unos segundos tenían bajo control.

Las condiciones con cada segundo que pasaban empeoraban, los ataques de Saiko habían aumentado en su poder y los tornados no habían disminuido si no aumentado, los humanos no pudieron resistirlo, era demasiada agua evaporada de sus cuerpos y la sed se había hecho inaguantable.

La joven exterminadora fue la primera en caer, sumida en una oscuridad sin fin cayó en los brazos de su novio, sudando, perdiendo cada ves más agua y él no tardaría en quedar como ella ya que solo se encontraba en pie por sus poderes espirituales pero dejando eso de lado el antes que nada era un hombre común y corriente.

El pequeño kitzune tampoco resistió más y cayó en el suelo que comenzó a provocar quemaduras leves en su cuerpo pues la temperatura no dejaba de subir.

- Shipo!!!...Sango!! – gritó preocupado el hanyou quien no pudo hacer nada por ellos pues un tornado se puso frente a él impidiéndole cualquier paso-

- Preocúpate de Saiko, que si no lo vencemos los matará – exclamó con su tono de voz habitual –

- Maldito ya verás…usaré tu poder en tu propia contra!!!!...Bakuriu….!!! –sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver los tornados que tenía frente a él-

- Porqué te detienes –miró también y pudo comprender porqué su hermano había detenido el ataque a solo unos instantes de lanzarlo

En el centro de cada uno de ellos podía distinguirse en un principio una sombra borrosa, pasaba a una silueta que tenía forma de humano y finalmente aparecían sus tres amigos que momentos antes cayeron por falta de agua.

- Los encerró…los encerró – repetía una y otra ves la joven ángel quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo-

- esta ves volvió mas poderoso – murmuró con preocupación Mizuho-

- Así es…pero ellos pueden es solo que esos dos no aceptan sus sentimientos, no están peleando como deben – recriminó el ángel-

- Que puedo hacer –se preguntaba una y otra ves hasta que decidió abrir sus alas y elevarse-

- Que haces Aome vuelve aquí!!! – le gritó su compañero a lo cual ella no prestó atención

Se puso sobre los tornados y concentrándose ocupando la mayor cantidad de las fuerzas espirituales que aún le quedaban comenzó a esparcir su aura por todo el territorio.

Envolvió a Saiko quien no soportó esa energía y detuvo por algunos momentos sus terribles ataques dándoles tiempo a Sesshoumaru y a su hermano menor para pensar en como liberar a sus amigos y en como derrotar a aquel temible demonio.

Aún en sus corazones al parecer no habían comprendido del todo que debían aceptarse y por lo mismo aunque atacaran juntos nada le afectaba, todo era inútil.

Pero ellos al parecer no se podían dar cuenta de su error.

Aome ya no soportaría mas el peso de detener a Saiko e intentar salvar a sus amigos de ser utilizados por él.

El hanyou y el Taiyuokai pudieron sentir una opresión en su pecho y se dieron cuenta que Aome estaba en el lugar, pero ya sin fuerzas quedando a la merced de cualquier ataque producido y entonces se dieron cuenta que estaba intentando ayudarlos pues ellos no sabían que hacer, estaba usando sus poderes para darles tiempo y ellos no lo estaban aprovechando exactamente como se debía.

Entonces comprendieron que debían pelear juntos, porque si no nada resultaría como ellos tenían planeado, debían confiar el uno en el otro, aceptando las capacidades que cada uno poseía en su interior.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó una extraña transformación.

Se pusieron en posición de pelea y en sus ojos se observaba la figura de Saiko intentando soltarse de esa maldita energía que intentaba cubrirlo y purificarlo sin conseguir nada más que cansar a su dueña hasta el punto máximo.

El fuego se reflejaba en los ojos de los hermanos, como si fueran un espejo, analizaban cada punto del yuokai como si pudieran ver a través de él, a través de su mente….se miraron por un momento y asintieron.

Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el demonio de dorados cabellos justo en el momento en el que Aome había dejado de transmitir sus energías por cansancio y era tomada en los brazos de su compañero.

Lanzando sus mas poderosos ataques impactaron a solo centímetros de él lanzándolo contra unos cerros que estaban a unos metros de ellos, lo hizo trizas.

Mientras en el cielo Ícaro estaba completamente anonadado por el poder que esos dos sujetos poseían, pareciera como si de un momento a otro su poder hubiese crecido en una forma impresionante, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a como habían comenzado, débiles, intranquilos y llenos de temor, podía observarse seguridad y tranquilidad ahora en ellos.

- Aome estás bien? – preguntó llegando a su lado Mizuho-

- Hai Mizuho…estoy bien…-murmuró débilmente-

- Vámonos si nos quedamos aquí Saiko podría sentirnos –exclamó el apuesto joven bajando al bosque y recostando a la que fue miko en el pasto mientras su amiga sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas-

Llegaron al suelo al mismo tiempo, como si fueran un solo ser que atacaba, caía y respiraba por sí solo, todo era igual desde el momento en el que habían asentido, ninguno hacía un movimiento si el otro no lo hacía también.

Esperaron en posición que aquel demonio viniera contra ellos sin importarles los tornados ni el fuego y calor infernal que hacía a su alrededor, el humo, la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos ya no causaban nada en aquellos dos seres, ni siquiera sentían la sed que antes, inclusive en ellos mismo podía distinguirse un fuego extraño de proporciones desconocidas que supusieron era a raíz de sus poderes.

Una energía extraña comenzó a rodearlos al verlo aparecer nuevamente de los escombros, sus ojos se pusieron fríos como el hielo, sin expresar odio, solo frialdad que contenía una especie de confianza indestructible y un brillo especial, comenzaron a gruñir y un viento helado los rodeó moviendo sus cabellos a su voluntad, jugando con ellos, desordenándolos, provocando que tomaran un aspecto totalmente distinto al que tenían.

Sin que se dieran cuenta una débil sombra comenzó a ponerse tras ellos, comenzó como un pequeño punto negro a sus espaldas al momento del cambio que fue transformándose de tal forma que tomó la apariencia que poseía en ese momento.

Era casi imperceptible pero los ángeles pudieron verla, a ellos no podía escapárseles ningún detalle de esta batalla pues de ella dependía el destino de esa era...

Observaron por unos momentos más al ver que algo les estaba incomodando, todo el lugar fue puesto bajo su sagrada mirada pero no encontraban nada fuera de sí aparte de esa sombra, y cuando la vieron comprendieron el porqué se sentían así….tenía la forma de….

- No no puede ser…. –exclamaron atónitos los dos frente a una angustiada Aome quien no comprendía en lo más mínimo que estaba pasando pues la tenían recostada sin poder levantarse pues sus energías estaban muy bajas y a penas podía mantenerse despierta.

- Atáquenme…si son tan fuertes – sonrió el yuokai poniendo frente a él los tres remolinos que poseían a Sango, Miroku y Shipo dentro de ellos-

- Como tu lo desees – fueron las palabras que murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sus espadas comenzaban a brillar-

* * *

**Siento q me quedó muy cortito o.ó....si me quedó corto x-x....pero el otro ta mas larguito o.o...en fin u-uU...les dejo un adelanto...**

_La sombra que estaba tras ellos desde que se habían comprendido mutuamente sacó su espada y también se preparó para lo que venía, era el momento exacto y debía hacérselo saber._

_- "Donde está...que tornado es el que más energía posee" –se preguntaba en su mente el joven hanyou mirando todos los ataques que se dirigían hacia él en aquel momento- _

_- "es muy cuidadoso no quiere cometer errores…maldito gusano" – recriminaba el Taiyuokai al ver que no les sería tan fácil- _

_- Por Kami-sama salgan de ahí!!! –gritaba asustada Aome al ver que el ataque mientras más se acercaba mas fuerte se iba haciendo. _

_Pero ellos no se movieron, necesitaban saber el punto donde debían poner todo su esfuerzo y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad, esta era la última pues no la podrían esquivar."_

**En el próx cap se descubrirá que cosa es esa sombra n-n....wenop ia quedan pocos capis el fic ta llegando a su fin u---u....estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal este capi hai?...los estaré esperando en el próx cap de ángel Matta ne!!!! nOn**


	15. 15 Una sombra protectora

**Konichiwa!!! nOn...arigato a todos!!!...no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 100 reviews T-T...y eso es solo gracias a su apoyo!!!...nOn**

_**seshhi23:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej gomen esque me encanta dejar con la duda XD....y bueno con respecto acon quien voy a dejar con Kagome si esque se queda con alguien...mmm...es unasorpresa n--n...pues pasarán varias cositas XD...pero nu adelantaré! nOn...arigato por todo tu apoyo!!!...besos para ti tb grax x tu review! nOn**

**_keyq_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej bueno en realidad estosdos dudarán mucho en algunas ocasiones pero eso no impedirá que puedan ganar la batalla si se lo proponen n--n...y créemeúltimamente lossiguientes caps que toy escribiendo tan mas largos xD....esq ay veces en que la inspiración no me alcanza para tanto u--uU...de todas formas espero no defraudarte con los caps!...grax por todo tu apoyo y tb por tu review!**

_**Rerry**_

**Konichiwa!nOn...jejej otra q dejo con la duda XDDD verdad que soymala? nOn...bueno solo cuando quiero n--n...espero que te guste este cap y que la espera haya valido la pena...grax por todo tu apoyo y por tu review!!!**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo**_

**Kagome-chan! nOn...que gusto verte por aquí otra ves!!! nOn....jejej si lamentablemente el fic se ta terminando pero en fin...todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin XDD...jaja arigato amiga! nOn...tu tb sabes lo que pienso de ti quer eres bastante simpática! nOn...bueno muchos besos y gracias por todo tu apoyo!!! grax x tu review!**

_**belen1**_

**Konichiwa!!! nOn...me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi!!! nOn....y espero que este tb te guste....bueno a Inu le tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas XDD...pero esas se irán conociendo poco a poco y claro a Sessho tb XDD....arigato por todo tu apoyo amiga!!!!....grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Mari:**_

**Konichiwa!!! nOn...oh arigato T-T...esq como ia dije a veces lainspiración la tengo pero aún así me queda cortito o no me alcanza para mas XDDD...perode todas formas espero no defraudartes con estos capis aunque algunos tenalgo cortitos...espero que te guste este cap, arigato por todo tu apoyo!!! grax x tu review!! nOn**

**Tb quiero darlemis agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen este fic!!!...Karina, ****Bartisi****,Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Natsumi-san y todos los demás!!! arigato!!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a lasensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_15. Una sombra protectora_**

Un brillo de esperanza se reflejaba en aquel lugar inundado por las tinieblas, abriéndose espacio con mucha dificultad en la oscuridad….

La lluvia comenzó a escasear…al cielo las lágrimas se le habían agotado y la tristeza se demostraba solo en el tono gris que poseía, como las cenizas que quedaban del intenso incendio que se había provocado por los tornados de fuego.

Sus espadas tenían dos tonos muy diferentes, azul y rojo respectivamente y cada ves se hacía más deslumbrante.

Mientras la lanza de Saiko hacía crecer las llamas que poseía cada punta y sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color rojo más profundo que el real dándole un aspecto más aterrador cuando el fuego solo alumbraba parte de su rostro.

El ataque comenzó y los tornados encerraron a los dos hermanos y Saiko levantó su lanza girándola a gran velocidad provocando que pasara lo mismo con los que encerraron al Taiyuokai y al hanyou.

El fuego comenzó a expandir sus llamas hacia ellos pero ni siquiera se inmutaban ante esto, al yuokai de dorados cabellos no la agradó la idea en lo más mínimo.

Su principal táctica era aterrar a su oponente antes de matarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero desde que había ido tras esas energías extrañas que se parecían a las que le habían dado ese encierro hace ya años atrás todo había cambiado, su expresión, su forma de pelear, incluso no se veían mayores sentimientos en sus ojos….

La sombra que ya poseía forma dio vueltas alrededor de los dos guerreros, apartando de momento el calor y parte del poder que emanaban.

Estaban seguros de que con sus ataques podrían destruirlo, pero…como?...lo habían atacado de frente y nada servía, todo parecía inútil.

Sus esperanzas decían por segundos pero luego sentían lo que debían proteger y volvían las fuerzas a ellos. Sentían como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de placer de pelear con aquel yuokai tan poderoso.

En ese momento Saiko detuvo su lanza y sus ojos por unos momentos se prendieron como llamas que quemaban hasta la última célula de cualquiera que lo estuviera mirando en aquel instante.

De todos los tornados se pudo ver en el centro una pequeña luz en un principio que se iba agrandando hasta que lo partía por la mitad y mandaba un ataque tan poderoso que todos al juntarse dejaron un agujero gigante en el lugar donde los chicos se encontraban.

Una voz en su interior les dijo que saltaran segundos antes de que el ataque pudiera impactarlos y hacerlos trizas…una voz que para uno de ellos se le hizo muy familiar….

Los ángeles consternados miraban la sombra que jamás se apartaba de su lado y aún no daban crédito a lo que veían…

Al parecer había estado esperando el momento en el cual los dos se pudieran reunir como los hermanos que eran y entonces ahí haría su aparición, pues con los dos separados le daban mas trabajo para protegerlos.

Aome miraba asustada la cara de sus amigos pues pensaba que algo muy malo ocurría en el campo de batalla, y la última explosión fue muy fuerte, acompañada de una luz blanca cegadora que lastimó por momento sus ojos. Vio como las piedras chocaban contra un campo de energía puesto por sus amigos para protegerse y como los árboles comenzaban a salirse de su sitio, fue entonces cuando comprendió la magnitud del ataque.

Comenzó a temer por Inu Yasha, si es verdad que los dos ahora unían sus fuerzas, el seguía en peligro de morir a manos de ese cruel sujeto, era el hombre mas despiadado que jamás hubiese conocido, capaz de matar a todo el que interviniera en sus asuntos, pero confiaba en Sesshoumaru, y esperaba que lo protegiera si fuese necesario….solo debía …en él y en su amado hanyou.

Sus compañeros miraron a Aome y pudieron observar como en su rostro se reflejaban todos sus pensamientos y temores. Ícaro se puso a su lado y tomó su mano dándole una cálida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes…el no morirá, tiene a alguien muy poderoso protegiéndolo – explicó con la mayor tranquilidad posible para darle a entender la seguridad de sus palabras-

- A alguien muy…poderoso?...sé…que Sesshoumaru es fuerte pero… -fue interrumpida por la joven mujer que la acompañaba-

- No nos referimos a él…si no a la sombra que está junto a ellos… -exclamó mirando con ojos llenos de seriedad a los dos hombres-

- A…la sombra?... –Aome quiso levantarse, e Ícaro la ayudó, fue entonces cuando la pudo ver. Era casi del tamaño de los dos hombres que ella conocía, tenía un cabello largo tomado en una coleta al parecer y de su espalda salía algo que no pudo notar bien- Quién…es…

- Alguien que siempre quiso que se quisieran como hermanos… -contestó el ángel-

- Alguien…que siempre quiso que se quisieran?....-murmuró Aome mirando la escena-

Sesshoumaru estaba tratando de idear un plan en su mente para acabar con Saiko de una ves por todas mientras por la mente de su hermano menor pasaban las ideas para intentar acabar con él sin lastimar a sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando otros ataques salieron de los tornados obligándolos a salir del lugar mientras las carcajadas de Saiko resonaban por todo el lugar algo que sacó a Sesshoumaru de sus casillas.

Detestaba esa mirada llena de odio, y esa risa de triunfo, odiaba el hecho de que se creyera el señor de todo, el que iba a ganar y fue entonces cuando esa misma voz que hacía unos momentos los había salvado lo hizo clavar sus ojos esta ves en los tornados.

Entonces los abrió de par en par al darse cuenta que de ahí proveían los ataques que el les mandaba, no los lanzaba por si mismo, así que lo único que debería hacer era revertirlos.

- Inu Yasha…-susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharlo mientras una gran ventisca daba señales de otro ataque poderoso se venía sobre ellos-

- Que pasa descubriste algo? – preguntó sosteniendo fuerte a Colmillo de Acero para intentar hacer el Bakuriujá-

- Si…escúchame muy bien…hay que atacar a los tornados no a él entendiste? – los dos saltaron del lugar pero la fuerza de la explosión los lanzó contra el piso dejándolos a merced de cualquier trampa que Saiko pudiera idear-

- D..diablos…los tornados?...que caso tiene atacar los tornados….-exclamó el hanyou confundido y adolorido por la caída pero poniéndose de pie para resistir la siguiente-

- No preguntes solo hazme caso… -murmuró fríamente su hermano a lo que no le quedó ninguna palabra para contradecirlo, sabía que estaba loco, que podía hacer? – busca…los tornados de los cuales mas energía salga….a esos o a ese debemos atacar

- Hai..

Sus ojos adquirieron la seriedad correspondiente a esta batalla y vislumbraron la luz de los ataques de Saiko. Se formó una ventisca que mecía los árboles como quería, sacaba sus hojas y las estrellaba contra otros árboles, contra los contrincantes o simplemente las llevaba a un lugar desconocido.

Comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de los tres luchadores y a expandir las llamas de los tornados las cuales prendían las pocas ramas que aún quedaban que ya no podían ser extinguidas por nada ni por nadie.

Con todo en llamas se concentraron, intentaron no escuchar ningún tipo de ruido, ni ver nada más que lo que tenían frente a ellos para poder captar algún rastro de magnitud mas grande en un tornado que en otro.

Saiko aprovechó este momento en el que parecían que querían resistir su ataque y concentró todo su poder, o mejor dicho la mayoría de él, no cometería el mismo error que la ves pasada, esta ves sería mas cauteloso con su energía y sus acciones.

La luz se hizo mas brillante y fuerte, los chicos presionaron mas sus espadas y comenzaron a gruñir dando la señal de que estaban listos para cualquier prueba que el destino les presentara.

La sombra también se puso en posición de pelea, debía hacer todos sus esfuerzos y esperar el momento oportuno para ayudarlos a ganar, ya que sin él no podrían, debían estar juntos, unidos y con sus sentimientos en claro.

- No te vayas a mover –murmuraron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, dándole al otro a entender sus intenciones, sabían que pensaban lo mismo y no pudieron evitar sonreír al verse en ese estado, los juntos, aceptándose, dejando a un lado el odio absurdo que los separó antes de poder conocerse el uno con el otro.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó en sus vidas poder sentir esa calma en su interior al saber que ya el otro no lo detestaba, que aún estando juntos no se peleaban, si no que ahora unían sus poderes y conocimientos de combate para un mismo fin que…sin duda se iba acrecentando con cada minuto y segundo que pasaban en aquel lugar.

Los ataques salieron del tornado y se dirigieron hacia ellos pero no se movieron.

La sombra que estaba tras ellos desde que se habían comprendido mutuamente sacó su espada y también se preparó para lo que venía, era el momento exacto y debía hacérselo saber.

- "Donde está...que tornado es el que más energía posee" –se preguntaba en su mente el joven hanyou mirando todos los ataques que se dirigían hacia él en aquel momento-

- "es muy cuidadoso no quiere cometer errores…maldito gusano" – recriminaba el Taiyuokai al ver que no les sería tan fácil-

- Por Kami-sama salgan de ahí!!! –gritaba asustada Aome al ver que el ataque mientras más se acercaba mas fuerte se iba haciendo.

Pero ellos no se movieron, necesitaban saber el punto donde debían poner todo su esfuerzo y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad, esta era la última pues no la podrían esquivar.

Fue entonces cuando un último rayo salió mas poderoso que los demás y a una gran velocidad hacia ellos, saltaron al momento exacto y miraron el tornado del cual había salido pero no les hizo ninguna gracia.

- Maldito gusano…está utilizando el tornado en donde se encuentra Miroku!!!...-exclamó con enfado Inu Yasha-

- Siento mucho decirte esto, pero tenemos que atacarlo

- Estás loco!!!!, es mi amigo no puedo matarlo!!!

- Aome se las arreglará para protegerlo!!!, o acaso también quieres defraudarla a ella!!! –le gritó a su hermano a lo cual el solo pudo apretar sus dientes y asentir dándole a entender que si atacarían- será en el próximo…para que tu puedas hacer el Bakuriujá…

- Si… -susurró sin ningún tipo de ánimo, no quería matar a su amigo, y sabía que Aome estaba débil por el esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente, no sabía que Ícaro y Mizuho se encontraban con ella y si era así si lo ayudarían al momento del ataque.

Sus sentimientos comenzaron a flaquear, su determinación comenzó a decaer y no pasó desapercibido ni para Saiko, ni para la sombra, y fue entonces cuando no le quedó otra que aparecerse frente a ellos, como una imagen, que solo duró un par de segundos y no fueron capaces de reconocer.

- Inu Yasha, estás asustado? Se puede sentir que tu energía a cambiado – una sonrisa fría se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar querer golpearlo, pero debía abstenerse, lo haría después de la batalla-

- Idiota no te comiences a preocupar ahora –exclamó con gran dureza su hermano-

- Si fuera Rin quien estuviera en ese tornado entonces te quisiera ver a ti –dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras mientras tomaba mas determinación, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que ese tipo se estuviera burlando de él y que estuviera utilizando a sus amigos como un escudo, tal y como un cobarde

Las palabras de Inu Yasha impactaron a su hermano quien se puso a darle vueltas al asunto y fue entonces cuando sintió que un gran miedo lo invadía de solo pensar en perder a aquella niña que le había traído alegría a su oscura y fría vida.

Entonces comprendió a su hermano, y entendió que estaba asustado, le dirigió una mirada que para cualquiera era de frialdad, la mirada de siempre, pero el notó que tenía algo diferente, en el fondo le estaba tratando de dar la seguridad de que a su amigo nada le pasaría, que algo pasaría, que tuviera confianza en todos los que lo rodeaban…incluyéndolo si era posible.

Inu yasha sonrió ante aquellos ojos que lo miraban ahora y la determinación volvió a él. No pensó que su hermano pudiera comprenderlo, pero al parecer sus palabras le habían dado el toque final para que se pusieran uno en el lugar del otro en aquel momento.

El ataque de Saiko se veía venir y ellos no se quedaron atrás, sus espadas producían una ventisca fría que las rodeaba y el yuokai comprendió que por fin atacarían, pero de nada les serviría, su poder era demasiado.

Pero algo en ellos ahora cambiaba, no solo podían sentirse sus energías, si no que la de alguien mas, muy parecida a la de esos dos y en sus ojos se notaban que en ese momento confiaban el uno en el otro, entonces sus poderes comenzaron a decaer y se distrajo produciendo un quiebre en lo que sería supuestamente, otro de sus poderosos ataques.

Ellos pudieron notarlo y se sintieron felices al ver que por fin habían dado en el punto débil de él, los sentimientos, y como se encontraban unidos y confiando nada los podría detener, ni siquiera el demonio que estaba frente a ellos que parecía invencible.

Sintieron que algo los helaba hasta los huesos y venía de sus espaldas, se sintieron atraídos por aquel poder y cuando dieron vuelta su mirada se encontraron con una sombra muy oscura, que llevaba en lo que creyeron eran sus manos una espada que no era una proyección de la sombra, si no como la de ellos, plateada y con un mango extraño.

Al tiempo de mirarla pudieron distinguirla un poco y fue entonces cuando los ojos de aquel misterioso sujeto se pusieron rojos y Sesshoumaru lo reconoció de inmediato…

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se iba aclarando poco a poco, hasta tomar colores como ellos pero no dejando de lado su transparencia de espíritu.

Murmuró débiles palabras pero que no dejaron de asombrar a Aome y a Inu Yasha, quienes aún no podían creer como su espíritu estaba en ese momento junto a ellos ni porqué…

- Es su padre… - comentó incrédula Aome mientras las ventiscas de todas las espadas comenzaban a juntarse para el ataque que parecía ser el final en esta batalla….

* * *

**Listop...ahí termina este capi...Saiko está a punto de morir pero algunos problemillas se les unen a estos chicos..**

**Por fin saben quien es la extraña sombra XD...no pude evitar ponerlo mis dedos escribían solos n--nU...pero weno xD...aquí les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap n.n**

_"- Hei kin sen?....que tipo de ataque es…_

_- Saiko se fucionará con su lanza la cual trae los poderes del mismo infierno, la leyenda cuenta que ahí fue forjada con el odio de todos los que la construyeron…si él se funciona con la lanza adquirirá poderes a los que ellos no sobrevivirán… -explicó con dejo de miedo en su voz la joven ángel- _

_- No puede ser…-susurró Aome al ver que su hanyou había desatado el verdadero poder del demonio lo cual jamás debió pasar- _

_- Oh genial ahora en que lío nos metiste baka –replicó su hermano al ver como Saiko iba consumiendo el poder de su propia lanza e iba por ende haciéndose cada ves mas fuerte- _

_- Solo necesito que use su máximo poder para utilizar el Bakuriuja _

_- Pero si no alcanza tu poder al de él como diablos planeas hacer tu ataque!!! –exclamó su hermano molesto ante la "ingenuidad" que demostraba el hanyou quien no pudo articular palabra al pensar en las palabras de su hermano. "_

**Como podrán ver al parecer Inu a provocado a Saiko cosa que no debió hacer pero para saber que pasa deberán esperar al próx cap nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal el capi si?...los estaré esperando en el próx cap de Ángel...matta ne!! nOn**


	16. 16 Muere

**Konichiwa a todos! nOn...bueno este será el último capi que pondré durante dos semanas ia que me iré de vacaciones mañana u-u...de todas formas espero que les guste! nOn...intentaré poner otro cap la próx. semana pero no aseguro nada n-nU...todo depende si mi padre lleva su notebook n-n...**

**_seshhi23:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej de verdad te gustó que Inu no Taisho apareciera? n-n...esq no pude evitar ponerlo®...bueno la verdad esque si costará un poquito que Saiko muera pero lo hará eso te lo puedo asegurar! XDD...en fin...espero que este cap te guste y grax x tu review! nOn**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo**_

**Konichiwa Kagome-chan! nOn...jeje si te gustó el capi anterior? n-n...me alegro muchísimo amiga! nOn...y espero que este también te guste n-n...grax x tu review! nOn...un beso y un abrazo! que te vaya muy bien en tus vacas pásalo bien! nOn**

_**Yumiro**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...wno si tu no te acuerdas a mi no me pidas que me acuerde pq soy despistada n-nU...pero en fin eso no importa...para mi es suficiente saber que te gusta el capi...enserio habías intuido que era su padre? n-n...bueno me alegro que te hayan salido bn las suposiciones XDD...en fin...arigato por tu review y espero que este capi te guste! nOn**

**_belen:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej XDDD...a muchos al parecer les di la sorpresa con lo de la sombra XDD...y wenop con lo de la batalla...en realidad aunque no lo creas falta poquito xD...y bueno no te preocupes por los chicos XDD...grax x tu review! nOn...**

_**keyq**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...arigato...no sabes cuando me alegra saber que te gustó el capi y espero que este tb te guste n-n...a tí tb te sorprendí? n-n...jejej q bien! nOn...era uno de los objetivos del fic n-n...mushias grax por tu apoyo y por tu review! n-n...y no te preocupes que jamás los abandonaria ya q gracias a uds. esque puedo continuar con mis fics n-n...**

_**Rerry**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...gomen que esta ves tengas que esperar mas de lo normal pero créeme que haré lo posible por poner el otro cap la próx semana! n-nU...espero que te guste este cap y bueno...muchas gracias por tu review y claro tb por tus ánimos y apoyo! nOn**

**_Mari:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...arigato me alegro mucho de saber que te gusta el fic! n-n...y bueno sips por fin se aceptaron y además de todo aparece el padre ®...en fin xDDD...por lo menos que sean un poco cortitos tb tiene sus cosas buenas XDDD...arigato por todos tus ánimos! nOn...y claro tb por tus reviews! nOn**

**_Natsumi-san:_**

**Sis! nOn...como olvidarte sis XDD...eso nunca nOn...wenop si Saiko es muy malo conSessho e Inu pero ...ia pagaránOn...espero que te sigan gustando los capis y claro muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tus reviews! nOn**

**_DarkSerenety:_**

**Vaia vaia miren a quien tenemos otra ves por aquí XD...hermanita! nOn...jejej nu digas eso n/nU...y no te pongas a decir tonteras u-uU...tu sabes q si quieres puedes escribir muy bien n-nU...pero bueno tus dibujos tb son muy lindos nOn...en fin...io sé q te da flojera dejar reviews así que no te preocupes XDDD**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...****_

* * *

_**

**_16. Morirás_**

Un ambiente tenso podía sentirse en el ambiente, luchaba codo a codo con la tranquilidad y paz que los dos jóvenes guerreros habían impuesto en el campo, pero el último acontecimiento hizo que algunas cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

Sorpresa era lo que se veía en la cara de todos nuestros luchadores.

Nadie aún podía creer como ni porqué el espíritu del padre de Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha se encontraba en el campo junto a ellos.

Inu Yasha quien no conocía a su padre estaba sorprendido por verlo, la verdad nunca le importó mucho lo que pasara antes de su nacimiento, pero siempre parte de su rencor hacia su hermano mayor había sido eso exactamente, que el si pudo estar con su padre y disfrutarlo, mientras él se crió solo con el amor de su madre, vagas explicaciones y mucha indiferencia….

Sesshoumaru por su parte quien tenía un gran odio hacia su padre por haber muerto antes de pelear con él y por haberse entrometido con una humana, pero no por eso lo dejaba de respetar, intentaba darle una explicación lógica a la aparición de su espíritu pero por más que su mente intentaba encontrar una respuesta todas las desechaba al segundo de haberlas ingeniado pues parecían absurdas.

La mirada de aquel sujeto era penetrante como la de sus hijos al enojarse, sin embargo poseía algo en ellos ahora…un…brillo especial de tranquilidad, si así es el rostro de su padre reflejaba una tranquilidad y orgullo inmensa hacia ellos.

Los observaba poco a poco y cuando vio hasta la última de sus células su cabeza subió mirando al demonio del que le habían comentado, el de los cabellos dorados como el sol y los ojos pintados del mismo color del fuego del infierno.

Con una de sus manos tomó su espada quien poseía un gran poder maligno como se podía percibir y apuntó con ella hacia un punto incierto, cuando se dieron cuenta alcanzaron a saltar y ponerse a salvo del terrible ataque que los había acechado hacía tan solo unos segundos, los cuales se transformaron en horas cuando descubrieron quien estaba tras ellos.

- Por Kami pensé que iban a morir – suspiró aliviada la joven ángel quien aún bajo la impresión, llevaba una tensión dentro de ella que no desaparecería hasta que la pelea hubiese llegado a su fin-

- El mismisimo Inu No Taisho se encuentra con sus hijos, es algo que no pensé que sucediera –murmuró el apuesto ángel al ver que el destino les había dado una pequeña y grata sorpresa-

- Si…esto no estaba en nuestros planes – sonrió Mizuho al saber que su presencia impulsaría a los jóvenes a lanzar su mayor ataque e intentar ser como su padre, e incluso superarlo…la cual al parecer era la meta de los dos hermanos que ahora luchaban unidos como uno solo.

Saiko apartó los tornados a medida que él iba pasando entre ellos, su lanza había dejado de girar y todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" del inicio de la batalla.

No sabía quien era a ese tipo pero se parecía mucho a los dos sujetos con los cuales estaba jugando, aunque algo en él era completamente diferente, se sentían sentimientos claros dentro de su corazón y cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo distinguir que era un ser que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por él, quien había causado terror en los demás.

Inu no Taisho avanzó lentamente y se puso entre los dos jóvenes para después adelantarse mientras estos dos no hacían nada mas que observar sus movimientos, lo cual molestó de sobremanera al Taiyuokai.

Su mirada ahora se dirigó a ellos con reproche, diciéndoles que si lo seguían mirando no le ganarían al demonio, que debían pelear, si no todo sería en vano.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a la realidad, donde el cielo cada ves se ponía mas gris debido al humo que emanaba el bosque quemado y el enorme incendio que seguía expandiéndose sin preocupaciones, donde lo único que los rodeaba eran tornados y ese yuokai al que debían derrotar.

Habían estado en una especie de trance que gracias a esa dura mirada los hizo volver, se sintieron como niños completamente indefensos contra él, no podían pelear junto a él, era su padre, el gran Lord Inu no Taisho y ellos solo sus hijos, pero con estos pensamientos sus fuerzas se debilitaban, comenzaban a dudar si debían destruir a ese demonio pues quien sabe, a lo mejor su padre estaba ahí para eso y si era así ellos no debían intervenir en aquella pelea.

Otra mirada que si hubiera sido un golpe los mata, sus manos instintivamente presionaron sus espadas y la confianza volvió a ellos, con un signo de aprobación por parte de su padre comenzaron a avanzar para acercarse más a lo que sería su último ataque, el cual decidiría todo y daría fin a algo que parecía no tenerlo.

Inu Yasha por su parte aún no estaba decidido a usar su ataque, pues…debía atacar a su amigo, a un humano que lo había apoyado y a pesar de todas sus mañas lo ayudaba en cuanto estaba a su alcance, alguien digno de admirar sin duda pues a pesar de su condición siempre había luchado hasta que sus energías comenzaban a apagarse o simplemente hasta que lo detenían pues estaba en riesgo a morir.

Le parecía inaceptable tener que destruirlo, pues sabía jamás lo volvería a ver.

Su mirada se posó triste en el piso que ardía pues la temperatura de todo era sumamente elevada, se fijó que sus pies tenían quemaduras pero no le importaron, ahora nada importaba, no tenía lo que más amaba y además de todo para salvar al Sengoku debería sacrificarse otra persona importante para él, esto parecía una maldición lanzada quien sabe por quien.

Un golpe en su espalda lo hizo volver al mundo del que se había ido por instantes en el cual Saiko también preparaba su peor ataque, había sido su hermano.

- Deja de pensar idioteces y concéntrate en esto…esos humanos parece que nunca mueren con nada por eso Naraku los odiaba tanto, porque por más que los atacaba jamás morían… -murmuró con seriedad y con su típica expresión de frialdad pero sus palabras llevaban un trasfondo que iba mas allá de decirle que estaba haciendo otra de sus estupideces al preocuparse por cosas que no valían la pena.

Esta ves le estaba dando un consejo, y que…no sabía como pero estaba seguro que el humano no moriría con su ataque combinado, de seguro Aome no lo permitiría y sus amigos tampoco.

- Tienes razón…-esbozó una sonrisa hacia él y pudo observar que su padre los observaba nuevamente sin dejar de caminar, estaba seguro que este había sido el momento indicado para aparecer en la batalla y en sus vidas.

- Jajajaja creen que con ese sujeto me ganarán? – replicó de pronto en un tono lleno de burla hacia ellos cosa que no solo molestó a Inu Yasha si no que hizo que su hermano se pusiera completamente furioso.

Si había algo que el no soportaba era que hablaran mal de su respetable padre, y decidió lanzarse contra él sin esperar a que lo atacase primero.

- Maldito gusano quien te crees que eres para hablar así de nuestro padre – gruñó visiblemente enfadado, pero una mano lo detuvo, y con su cabeza le negó que se abalanzara contra él antes de tiempo, que no valía la pena hacerlo y podía sacrificarse en vano.

- Morirás por todo este maldito daño que nos has causado escuchaste Saiko!...vamos que esperas lanza tu mejor ataque! –gritó Inu Yasha quien se encargaba de seguir aumentando el poder de Colmillo de Acero para que superara al de Saiko aunque fuera en una milésima y el Bakuriujá diera resultado.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba listo para el ataque y con las últimas palabras dichas por su enemigo las energías de Colmillo Sagrado sin duda se habían elevado de manera sorprendente. Si los dos atacaban juntos ese sujeto estaría acabado..

- Quieres ver mi más poderoso ataque?...tu lo pediste…pero morirás por haberlo hecho…-una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y soltó su lanza que se mantuvo a su lado pero comenzó a consumirse poco a poco hasta quedar en una llama gigantesca- Hei kin sen!

- Ie Inu Yasha es un baka! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos ángeles frente a Aome quien se encontraba totalmente desconcertada ante la reacción que tuvieron sus amigos por aquellas tres palabras

- Hei kin sen?...que tipo de ataque es…

- Saiko se fucionará con su lanza la cual trae los poderes del mismo infierno, la leyenda cuenta que ahí fue forjada con el odio de todos los que la construyeron…si él se funciona con la lanza adquirirá poderes a los que ellos no sobrevivirán… -explicó con dejo de miedo en su voz la joven ángel-

- No puede ser…-susurró Aome al ver que su hanyou había desatado el verdadero poder del demonio lo cual jamás debió pasar-

- Oh genial ahora en que lío nos metiste baka –replicó su hermano al ver como Saiko iba consumiendo el poder de su propia lanza e iba por ende haciéndose cada ves mas fuerte-

- Solo necesito que use su máximo poder para utilizar el Bakuriuja

- Pero si no alcanza tu poder al de él como diablos planeas hacer tu ataque! –exclamó su hermano molesto ante la "ingenuidad" que demostraba el hanyou quien no pudo articular palabra al pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

Su padre movía la cabeza de un lado para otro al ver que ni siquiera en la peor de las situaciones los dos hermanos podrían dejar de discutir hasta por el más mínimo detalle.

- Este no es el momento para ponerse a discutir! –sintieron una voz imponente y cuando dieron vuelta sus cabezas vieron que Inu no Taisho les había hablado, los dos no pudieron hacer más que silenciar sus palabras y asentir.

Querías ver mi poder máximo Inu Yasha! Ve entonces como te destruyo a ti y a todo tu grupo de patéticos amigos! Jajaja! –los tornados crecieron en tamaño y fuerza lo cual los hizo comprender que sus poderes estaban mas allá de los límites que ellos se habían imaginado y fue entonces cuando Inu yasha comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto de que quiz� si había cometido una equivocación.

- Es ahora o nunca –replicó Sesshoumaru molesto ante las últimas palabras que les había dirigido ese sujeto, se notaba que no tenía respeto por nadie más que por el mismo y eso hizo que las ganas de matarlo crecieran en su interior, estaba seguro que cuando lo consiguiera, iba a sentirse feliz.

- Hei…Kin….Sen….Hei…Kin…Sen –cada ves sus palabras iban apresurándose más y sus manos hacían extraños movimientos mientras los tornados giraban mas y mas deprisa al tiempo que la luz esta ves era tres veces mas grande que las primeras se comenzaba a formar dentro de ellos.

Los chicos también comenzaron y una brisa comenzó a inundar sus espadas que brillaron mas que nunca y los ojos de los tres inu se pusieron completamente rojos y dispuestos a atacar al mismo tiempo que Saiko efectuara su ataque.

- por Kami no puedo ver esto – dijo Aome quien se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras amargas y tensas lágrimas caían por su delicada piel, Ícaro la abrazó protectoramente dándole calma, acariciando su cabello y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras Mizuho le rezaba a todos los dioses para que los ayudaran.

- Mueran! – Saiko soltó su mayor grito de guerra y enormes pilas de luz salieron de los tornados hacia los chicos.

- Bakuriuja!

- Souryuuha!

- Gokuryuuha! –exclamaron los tres Inu lanzando sus respectivos ataques principalmente al tornado donde se encontraba Miroku-

- Miroku! –gritó Aome y fue entonces cuando Mizuho salió del lugar y se introdujo en el tornado abrazando a Miroku intentando poner un campo para que él no saliera lastimado del ataque-

- Mizuho! –exclamó visiblemente preocupado Ícaro al ver la hazaña tan peligrosa que estaba realizando su querida ángel-

- Desapareció!...Inu no Taisho desapareció! –murmuraba Aome al ver que desde el momento que pronunció su ataque en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, su ojos se cerraron y poco a poco el y su espada fueron desapareciendo dejando a sus hijos a la merced de los demás ataques-

Una luz que inundó todo el lugar, los ataques chocando y una explosión gigantescas que terminó de destruir todo lo que aún quedaba con vida fueron las últimas cosas que todos pudieron ver…

- ie! –los gritos de Aome fueron la última cosa que se pudo escuchar en el campo de batalla antes de que el sonido de la explosión pusiera el punto final en la batalla-

* * *

**Ok ok sé que van a querer matarme por haber dejado ahí el capi pero gomen! no lo resistí XDDDD...en fin aquí les dejo la continuación de un pedacito del próx. cap...**

_"La sorpresa que no esperaban encontrarse era que Saiko se encontraba de pie frente a ellos sonriendo, sin ningún rasguño._

_Le habían disparado al correcto estaban seguros, no habían fallado pero si eso era así porqué seguía molestando con su presencia, algo salió mal y ya no tenían energías suficientes como para hacer otro ataque de tal magnitud._

_Lo que si los tornados ya no estaban por ningún lugar, entonces solo habían hecho ese esfuerzo para sacarlos de ahí y no para destruir al yuokai?..._

_- Jajajaja habían pensado que con eso me destruyeron?...que inútiles – una de sus manos se posó en dirección hacia ellos- ahora los mataré_

_- Maldita sea este tipo –gruñó el Taiyuokai-_

_- Ya no tenemos fuerzas –murmuró el hanyou-_

_- Saiko!..._

_Era una voz que el conocía muy bien, femenina, dulce pero con un dejo de dureza. Poco a poco se fue viendo su silueta, delgada con su cabello en una coleta, de ojos azules o mejor dicho celestes, de tez blanca y con sus alas abiertas de par en par."_

**Bueno supongo q ia saben quién es la ángel que apareció XD...solo por la descripción XD...en fin que irá a hacer Mizuho? n-n...descubran eso y el final de la batalla en el próx cap!...los estaré esperando y déjenme un review para saber que tal estuvo el capi y si les gustó hai? n-n...arigato!...Matta ne!**


	17. 17 Destruido

**Konichiwa!...gomen nasai el retraso T-T, sé q lo debí poner hace una semana pero me fui a la casa de mi mama y cuando llegué de la playa me dijeron que taba cortado internet así que por eso no pude ponerlo el Domingo n-nU...**

_**sesshi23**_

**Konichiwa!..gomen por la tardanza u-u...espero no decepcionarte con este capi...jejej si, lo sé fui muy mala en el capi anterior pero créeme q no pude resistirlo XDD...espero que te guste este capi...Grax x tu review!**

_**Nashely**_:

**Konichiwa!...jeje gomen por la tardanza, pero ia sabes los motivos que tuve u-uU...espero que te guste este cap y grax x tu review!...  
_PD:_ si tengo msn, es olvidadiza8 claro todo junto (Esq si no aquí no me deja ponerlo xD)sería un agrado conversar contigo n-n**

_**keyq**_:

**Konichiwa!...ay gomen sé que quieres matarme pero créeme hazlo después de que lo termine q ia es pronto XDD...ahí tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras n-nU...de todas formas aquí te dejo el capi! espero que te guste y grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Mari:_**

**Konichiwa!...ay jejej arigato no sabes lo contenta q me pone saber que aún te gusta el fic n/n...espero no decepcionarte con este capi, grax x tu review y por tus ánimos! nOn**

**_belen1_**:

**Konichiwa!...jejej si verdad este Saiko salió muy duro de matar XDDD pero ia por fin u-uU...y bueno con respecto al ángel, sips es un ángel que todos ia conocen XD pero mejor te lo dejo para que leas el capi...muchas grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Akeru Fujimi:_**

**_Hoa sis! nOn...q bueno q te sigue gustando...ia te taba hechando de menos por aqui xDDD...bueno grax x todo tu apoyo sis de verdad T-T...espero que este capi te guste y grax x tu review! nOn_**

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej q bueno es saber que te ta gustando el fic...espero q est capi tb te guste y q no te sigan afectando los virus en tu compu n-n...grax x tu review!**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo_**

**_Kagome-chan konichiwa! nOn...ia te imaginas quien puede ser el ángel n-n...pues espero que tus suposiciones hayan sido correctas...aquí te dejo el capi q espero te guste y a ver si le acertaste amiga nOn...mushias grax por tus ánimos me ayudan mushiop T-T... un abrazo para ti tb! nOn...grax x tu review _**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic. Saiko, Mizuho y Kei son de mi invención si alguien los quiere tomar prestados para un fic solo díganmelo n-n **

_

* * *

_

_**17. Destruido…**_

Una inmensa capa de humo cubría todo el lugar dando a entender que la explosión había sido extremadamente fuerte.

Las piedras caían y el polvo hacía que no se pudiera respirar con tranquilidad, aparte claro de que no podía verse absolutamente nada pues era muy denso.

No se sentían presencias, ni la de Saiko, ni la de los dos hermanos que habían luchado hasta acabar con sus energías, no sabía si estaban muertos, heridos o ya no quedaba nada de sus cuerpos al estar inmiscuidos en el centro de aquella gigantesca bola de fuego que había aparecido segundos antes por el choque de las energías.

Ni la presencia de la joven ángel se percibía lo cual causó que el pecho de Ícaro se apretara como a causa de un mal presagio, pero no podía dejar sola ahora a Aome, no estaban seguros si Saiko de verdad estaba muerto y ella quería salir corriendo para ver si su amado hanyou y su hermano estaban bien y con vida…

- Onegai déjame ir! –le rogaba la mujer intentando safarse de sus brazos-

- Aome por favor yo también quiero ver si Mizuho está bien pero debemos esperar a que el humo se disipe! –explicaba el ángel, fue entonces cuando Aome lo miró a los ojos y pudo descubrir que el también se encontraba asustado por no saber el estado de la joven.

- Hai –susurró y se dio media vuelta intentando pensar que ellos no estaban muertos, solo mal heridos y que de un momento a otro saldrían peleándose por alguna tontera mas.

Pero eso no pasó, el humo no se disipaba en lo absoluto, seguía estable como intentando ocultar algo que no quería que nadie mas que el vieran, o quizás…tapando un espectáculo de muerte…

El viento ahora era leve, solo pequeñas brisas y con ello no se movía toda la masa gris que se encontraba allí, si no solo parte de ella lo cual hacía todo mas difícil.

El incendio seguía y se podían ver rastros de ramas consumiéndose por las llamas, el suelo mismo que ardía, dándole un aspecto de encontrarse en un lugar por el cual había pasado un cataclismo que arrasó con todo a su paso.

Pudieron verse algunas luces dentro de la capa que cubría con sus brazos aquel sitio pero los dos se sorprendieron pues era una gran llama y temieron que fuera Saiko quien poseía esa apariencia de fuego antes del ataque.

Acaso no había muerto?...el ataque había sido muy poderoso y algo tuvieron que haberle dañado, pero ahora que lo pensaban no lo habían atacado a el directamente si no al tornado de Miroku porqué, que misterio encerraban aquellas torres de fuego?...

Con un solo ataque dispersó todo el humo que se encontraba encima, respiraba agitado y con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y sus energías claramente bajas.

Fue entonces cuando los dos ángeles pudieron observar que los hermanos se encontraban muy dañados y como no, si nada ni nadie los protegía cuando su padre se fue de su lado dejándolos ahí en el momento menos indicado.

- Ba…ka…que no ves…que tus energías…están bajas – decía reprochando a su hermano menor con algunas dificultades.

La armadura de Sesshoumaru ya no existían y sus ropas estaban rasgadas al igual que las de su hermano, muchas partes blancas estaban teñidas de rojo por sus heridas que aunque eran pequeñas fueron profundas y múltiples.

- Cállate….si no…lo dispersaba…nos costaría mas respirar…-se quejó el hanyou al ver que su hermano no comprendía porque había utilizado su espada para quitar esa pesada capa-

La sorpresa que no esperaban encontrarse era que Saiko se encontraba de pie frente a ellos sonriendo, sin ningún rasguño.

Le habían disparado al correcto estaban seguros, no habían fallado pero si eso era así porqué seguía molestando con su presencia, algo salió mal y ya no tenían energías suficientes como para hacer otro ataque de tal magnitud.

Lo que si los tornados ya no estaban por ningún lugar, entonces solo habían hecho ese esfuerzo para sacarlos de ahí y no para destruir al yuokai?...

- Jajajaja habían pensado que con eso me destruyeron?...que inútiles – una de sus manos se posó en dirección hacia ellos- ahora los mataré

- Maldita sea este tipo –gruñó el Taiyuokai-

- Ya no tenemos fuerzas –murmuró el hanyou-

- Saiko!...

Era una voz que el conocía muy bien, femenina, dulce pero con un dejo de dureza. Poco a poco se fue viendo su silueta, delgada con su cabello en una coleta, de ojos azules o mejor dicho celestes, de tez blanca y con sus alas abiertas de par en par.

Mizuho se encontraba a las espaldas del yuokai observándolo de pies a cabeza y fue entonces cuando descubrió que el daño causado era lo suficiente para matarlo, es solo que el no se daba cuenta.

- Tu….tu eres la maldita mujer que me encerró! –gritó enfadado al recordar la humillación de haber sido encerrado por una simple humana y el que parecía ser su novio-

- Que…ella lo encerró? –exclamaron los dos hermanos sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, no sabían quien había encerrado anteriormente al yuokai y pudieron darse cuenta la hermosa mujer era la causante de ello-

- Así es…soy yo….pero esta ves no vine para encerrarte si no para acabar contigo – contestó de manera segura y frente a ella una esfera se posó a la cual Saiko solo quedó mirando y luego reconoció.

Nadie comprendía que planeaba con aquella pequeña bolita luminosa, con eso jamás podría destruir a un yuokai tan poderoso como Saiko a menos que fueran su punto mas débil…

Eso es!...por eso Mizuho había escondido su presencia, para lograr sacar los sentimientos de los dos humanos y el pequeño kitzune, ella sabía que eran muy unidos y que poseían un cariño especial por el hanyou y por Aome así que se aprovechó de eso para formar una energía.

- Que es lo que mas odias Saiko? – preguntó al tiempo que la esfera se alzaba-

- Está…loca –pronunció el hanyou quien aun no comprendía los planes de la joven ángel-

- Maldita ya verás! –Saiko lanzó un ataque hacia ella que Sesshoumaru desvio para que fuera lo que fuera esa pequeña cosita, resultara y lo destruyera de una buena ves pues su presencia ya lo estaba cansando.

- Gracias Sesshoumaru….Saiko los chicos descubrieron que tu poder provenía de los tornados y que ahí se encontraba el punto para dañarte!...como lo descuidaste recibiste todo el impacto de sus poderes y estás a punto de morir y con esto te daremos el golpe final!

Saiko no sabía que hacer, como no se había dado cuenta que los dos hermanos encontraron su tornado, en donde estaba casi todo su poder reunido, claro si lo atacaban todo se vendría abajo y sus energías también, pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando se miró y la llama que lo cubría ya se estaba desvaneciendo, comprendiendo que había cometido el peor error de todos y ahora lo pagaría con su vida.

- Muere! –Mizuho lanzó la esfera sin que este pudiera hacer nada para detenerla pues cuando descubrió que eran sentimientos se tomó la cabeza gruñendo y lo impactó en su pecho, metiéndose dentro de él y causando una explosión que no dejo más rastros de aquel yuokai que el polvo.

Por fin….su presencia ya no se sentía y todos vieron como fue destruido, no quedaba nada, el lugar estaba destruido es cierto pero….eso no era nada, podía reconstruirse lo más importante esque Saiko no existía, había desaparecido de sus vidas para siempre.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse dificultosamente entre las nubes que demostraban la tristeza del cielo solo segundos antes, ahora que la felicidad rondaba los corazones de todos los que allí se encontraban quería darles algo de calor, aunque fueran tímidos rayitos, pero que no le vendrían mal a nadie.

Una sonrisa se forjó en la cara de todos, habían terminado la batalla mas difícil que pudieron imaginarse tener a parte de la del odioso ser que tanto daño les había causado: Naraku.

Mizuho bajó a la tierra e Ícaro fue a recibirla con un cálido abrazo, tanto miedo tenía que pensó que de alguna forma estaba muerta, fue tanta la alegría de verla con vida que nada pudo quitarle ese sentimiento y claro ella se dejó abrazar con una gran sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en el que Inu Yasha recordó a Aome, quien sin saberlo se encontraba con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro frente a ellos.

- Esperen donde está Aome…que pasó con ella… -preguntó mientras miraba hacia todos lados intentando buscarla-

- Ella…bueno… -Mizuho no sabía como decirles que no volvería, le rompería el corazón a ese hanyou y no quería hacerlo-

- No puede volver –terminó de decir su compañero al tiempo que Aome caminaba hasta ponerse a su lado-

- Preocúpense por sus amigos…ella jamás podrá regresar a tu lado Inu Yasha

- Adios…mi amado Inu –pronunció al tiempo que la tristeza la embargaba por todo su ser y desaparecía junto a sus dos amigos y dejaban ver a los dos humanos y al pequeño kitzune mirándolos, con algunas heridas y con su semblante al igual que Inu Yasha a quien aún le resonaban en su mente las últimas palabras que le hicieron el corazón mil pedazos…

- "ella jamás podrá regresar a tu lado Inu Yasha….jamás…" Aome…no-por fin había recuperado la felicidad y se la quitaban otra ves…no podía aceptarlo, cayó de rodillas al piso y con sus manos apretó fuertemente la tierra intentando desquitar su ira con aquel polvo – "Porqué porqué!...por qué te vas y me dejas solo otra ves…que no entiendes que eres lo más importante para mi….Aome…."

- Inu Yasha –murmuraron los tres amigos que minutos antes habían sido blanco de Saiko para sus planes.

No les gustaba ver así a su amigo, pero…entendían por el dolor que estaba pasando, perder a su ser mas querido por segunda ves consecutiva no era algo fácil de soportar para nadie, ni siquiera para el ser que parecía orgulloso y que nada le importaba en ocasiones.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se comenzaron a nublar cada ves más, las lágrimas querían salir corriendo de sus ojos demostrando todos sus sentimientos pero él no lo permitía, no podía mostrarse débil menos ante su hermano quien él sin saberlo podía comprender ahora la tristeza que sentía.

Al sentir las lágrimas del hanyou lo tomó de la ropa ante la mirada asustada de sus amigos quienes pensaron que ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerle algo pero Sesshoumaru solo lo observó durante unos segundos para dejarlo de pie luego en el piso, no iba a admitir que se sentía…preocupado?...por el estado en que su hermano menor se encontraba, no eso jamás….

Guardó su espada y se dio vuelta para retirarse en silencio, tal y como había llegado, sin dar explicaciones.

Inu Yasha comprendió esa mirada de su hermano…estaba intentando animarlo…a su manera, claro.

Mientras caminaba también repasaba las palabras de los ángeles y aún ni el mismo creía que Aome no volvería, pero que estaba pensando por fin lo dejaría de molestar, aunque no podía negar que extrañaría molestarla y hacerla callar en algunas ocasiones, fue una buena compañía mientras la tuvo con él y…además Rin se encontraba feliz junto a ella, sería extraño volver y decirle que jamás podría volver a verla.

Todo estaba blanco, con luces relucientes, pastos y hermosas flores que daban infinitos y dulces aromas, todos distintos, era un paisaje hermoso, que no había visto en ningún otro lugar, sin embargo nada le parecía bueno, todo estaba mal desde el día en que le dijeron la misión que debía cumplir y peor aún el día que la hicieron separarse de su único y gran amor.

Sentada abrazando sus piernas y con los ojos medio rojos por su llanto, se encontraba Aome, quien aún no entendía tanta desgracia cuando se supone todo debía estar bien en ese momento, por fin sabía que su amor era correspondido y la alejaban de él, alguien claramente se hacía ensañado con ella para hacerla sufrir, o por lo menos eso creía.

El cabello le caía fino por su rostro, una leve brisa lo mecía delante de este en ocasiones cubriendo sus ojos intentando callar la tristeza de su corazón, para que los demás ángeles no la siguieran observando, pero nada callaba su llanto, nada la calmaba.

Todos se sentían muy felices de que ella volviera pero al verla tan triste no pudieron evitar intentar animarla, sin embargo nada servía al parecer, estaba sumida en un silencio que no se podía romper, como en otra dimensión, una totalmente desconocida para cualquiera….

Entre la multitud de pronto aparecieron dos ángeles, abrieron paso pues supieron que ellos habían estado más tiempo con ella y quizás algo podrían hacer para animarla aunque fuera un poco y sacar un leve rastro de esa sonrisa que tanto les gustaba.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ella sonrientes y tomados de la mano, se sentían tranquilos porque después de todo podrían retribuirle el favor tan grande que ella les había hecho de la forma que pensaron sería la mejor de todas.

Una ves que estuvieron a su lado miraron sus ojos y vieron que miraba un punto incierto, estaban perdidos, no encontraban un lugar donde mostrarle algo bueno y pusieron una mano en su hombro para despertarla de aquel sueño del que parecía no despertar.

- Aome…hay alguna fecha especial dentro de poco en la tierra? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

- La..la navidad –pronunció entre sollozos sin comprender aún a que iba esa pregunta, no estaba en condiciones de responder a ese tipo de cosas, no tenía ánimos de hablar.-

- Entonces Inu yasha recibirá el mejor de los regalos… -murmuraron-

* * *

**Q tal nOn...jejej lo sé lo sé quieren matarme porq no dejé a Kagome con Inu, pero créanme q en el próx cap se van a llevar una ligera sorpresa n-n**

_"El joven dio vuelta su cabeza sin poder creer el aroma que sentía mezclado con el de su hermano, Miroku también se detuvo unos momentos y se acercó al hanyou diciéndole si no estaba equivocado en la presencia que sentía a lo cual respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, pero como sería posible, el ya se estaba intentando hacer a la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a su amada Aome….pero la mayor duda de todas era que hacía con su hermano en caso que fuese ella._

_De entre la espesura de los árboles dos ojos rojos se pudieron notar haciendo que los niños y algunas mujeres se asustaran y se pusieran tras Inu Yasha y su grupo, todo lo que sucedió después fue en un par de segundos._

_Una pareja saliendo del lugar, la mujer en sus brazos el hanyou mirándola sin saber que hacer y su hermano sosteniéndola de la cintura."_

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capi y que la espera haya valido la pena n-n...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal tuvo el capi, y les prometo no tardar en esta actualización a mas tardar el Martes...buenop los taré esperando en el próx. cap de Ángel, Matta ne! nOn**


	18. 18 Volviendo a la normalidad

**Konichiwa! aquí vuelvo con el penúltimo capi de ángel T-T...me dará pena dejar de escribir est fic pero ia q T-T...ahora los agradecimientos **

_**kagome-anti-kikyo :**_

**Kagome-chan! nOn...q bueno es recibir tu review...jajaj tonces si era Mizuho la q tu creías?...q bien le apuntast XDDD...jejej wno a ver q te parece este capi amiga...mushias grax x por ánimos y un abrazote tb para ti! nOn...grax x tu review...**

_**Rerry**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...jajajaj pues como verás aquí se resuelve lo de la pareja de InuxKagxSessho n.n...la verdad los reviews han tado raros o.o por lo menos t dejó poner...mushias gracias por tu apoyo! nOn...**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Sis! nOn...jajaja si verdad a todos nos gustaría ver así a Sessho y a Inu n®...pero ia q nos tendremos q conformar con q en la tercera peli Sessho lo protega nOn...en fin u.uU...me alegro q t haia gustado sis..espero q est cap tb te guste ...grax x todos tus ánimos y por tu review!**

**Mushias gracias a todas las personas q leen este fic**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Solo Saiko, Mizuho e Ícaro son de mi invención ia saben si los queren ocupar en algún fic solo díganmelo...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**18. Volviendo a la normalidad**_

El sol relucía en todo su esplendor, no había nubes y el cielo se encontraba más azul que nunca, los prados mostraban hermosos verdes y las flores estaban por doquier.

Hermosos paisajes, frutos jugosos y mucha felicidad era lo que se respiraba en el Sengoku, menos para un grupo de personas que aún no podían disfrutar de aquel paisaje, sobre todo un hanyou quien ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear.

Sus amigos intentaban hablar la mayor parte del tiempo y reír como si nada hubiese pasado, recordando viejas anécdotas o simplemente apartando de Miroku a todas las chicas a las cuales el se les acercaba para pedir un hijo siendo novio de Sango, todo porque le gustaba ponerla celosa, después lo arreglaba con un tierno beso pero aún así ella no le hablaba en todo el día para castigarlo.

Shipo también seguía las artimañas de Miroku y cada ves que llegaban a una aldea buscaba una joven amiga para estar en su estadía, la otra parte del tiempo la pasaba molestando a Inu Yasha o simplemente durmiendo o comiendo.

Esos banquetes los conseguía como siempre el monje diciendo que una nube de la desgracia se posaba sobre el lugar y que él la exterminaría, había veces en que era verdad y de pronto aparecía el espíritu o demonio por sorpresa y todos debían volver a pelear, normalmente no eran fuertes si no débiles criaturas que disfrutaban de estar en lugares de humanos pero causando molestias, así que ellos se deshacían y conseguían comida, un caliente baño y cómodas habitaciones.

Un mes completo había pasado desde que habían derrotado a Saiko y todo era una rutina. En un principio les había costado mucho asumir el hecho de que su mejor amiga no estuviera con ellos, pero con el tiempo intentaron olvidar aquel triste sentimiento pues sabían que a ella no le gustaba verlos mal, aunque era casi imposible esconderlo, ya que faltaban sus risas, sus enojos con Inu Yasha, sus Osuwari, sus caricias para alegrarlo o simplemente las cosas extrañas del presente del cual ella venía para entretenerlos a todos y distraerlos de malas pasadas.

Su meta era hacerlos sentir feliz y normalmente lo lograba, verla triste era causa de que todos se preocuparan y ahora la única preocupación que tenían era Inu Yasha, cada día se veía mas desolado, sin ganas ya de vivir, peleaba sin ánimos, no reía, no molestaba a Shipo y cuando este si lo hacía se limitaba a dirigirle una mirada algo fría pero que todos comprendían al observar sus dorados ojos que había soledad y una infinita tristeza que le carcomía el alma con cada día que pasaba.

En otro lugar se imponía un fuerte castillo, muchas flores estaban en el jardín, desde que esa niña había llegado ellas estaban allí, pues antes solo era un castillo, un simple castillo en el cual vivía uno de los más fuertes Taiyuokai…

Desde que le dieron la triste noticia la niña no estaba tan alegre como antes, seguía riendo, jugando y hablando mucho como siempre, pero…se podía notar en minutos que extrañaba a su gran amiga, después de todo la acompañó durante un tiempo y fue suficiente para crear un gran lazo de amistad.

El Taiyuokai se veía como siempre, serio y frío pero…por dentro no se sentía igual, desde aquella batalla las cosas habían cambiado para él, tanto con su hermano como con Aome, ahora a veces se encontraba con Inu Yasha y hablaba un poco con él, podía entender lo triste que se sentía, de verdad esa mujer significaba muchísimo para él, pero bueno esas eran cosas que a él no le importaban….no le tenían que importar….no le tenían que importar….oh diablos! pero si le daban vuelta a la cabeza todo el día, como la odiaba, ella era la causante de que se pusiera a pensar tanto en cosas que no debía, en fin…

* * *

No sabía porqué el sol estaba tan fuerte últimamente, hacía mucho calor y tenía que ir todos los días con la pequeña niña al lago pues si no moría de calor y sed en ese castillo tan oscuro, aunque nada servía mucho, se bañaba un rato y al siguiente ya tenía calor de nuevo, así el Taiyuokai aprendió a que era mejor no moverse del lago en todo el día o si no tenía ir cada diez minutos para devolverse y no era ninguna gracia. 

Jaken era el menos contento con esto pero no podía desobedecer a su amo, menos cuando lo veía tan cambiado, el ambiente era mucho menos tenso que antes y ya no habían tantas discusiones.

* * *

En otro lugar una joven caminaba de un lado para otro sin detenerse ante la mirada de todos sus amigos que la habían ayudado y aconsejado durante todo este tiempo. 

Estaba nerviosa y era normal, no podía evitarlo aunque todos intentaran tranquilizarla era imposible, así que al final terminaron riendo cosa que a ella no le agradó en lo más mínimo y les dio la espalda, pero en vista que podía mantenerse quieta volvió a moverse de un lado hacia otro.

Oh vamos quédate quieta harás un agujero en el piso –le decía divertido un joven alto y bastante guapo-

Cállate cállate que estoy pensando –respondió la joven mirándolo de una forma a la que él prefirió callar-

Jajaja tu pensando eso lo dudo –exclamó sonriendo otro chico quien hizo reír a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor-

Ya deja de molestarme u-uXX –murmuró la joven dándole un golpe-

Hai x-x –todos los demás rieron y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de todo la joven había logrado salir adelante y reír otra ves como lo hacía antes.

Frente a ellos había dos grandes puertas que parecían ser de oro y dentro de ellas solo podían entrar algunos privilegiados. Necesitaba que se abrieran pronto para traerle la respuesta si no se volvería loca por la espera, ya solo le quedaba un día en la tierra y aquí eso sería como una hora o quizás menos, no tenía aún la noción del tiempo angelical y el terrestre.

Porqué no salen porqué no salen – repetía una y otra ves mientras los jóvenes le ponían sus manos en sus hombros y las chicas le decían palabras para tranquilizarla y decirles que todo estaba bien que lograría llegar y que todo saldría planeado según lo propuesto.

Aunque ella tenía un gran temor pues no sabía como reaccionaría después de todo un mes que para ella claro fue mucho menos tiempo, aunque sus sentimientos lo sintieron como si hubiese sido así.

Las puertas se fueron abriendo poco a poco y la joven pudo calmarse por fin, se dio media vuelta y juntando sus manos se quedó frente a ella esperando a sus dos grandes amigos que tanto la estaban ayudando.

En un principio solo se vio una luz muy fuerte blanca y silencio absoluto que fue apagado por los pasos de los jóvenes que se iban acercando, con el tiempo se pudieron ver sus sombras, oscuras y ya después se pudo observar su figura completa tal y como los conocían.

Habían tardado mucho ahí dentro y sus caras no expresaban nada, venían serias, sus ojos tampoco decían alguna pista y esto solo puso más nerviosa a la ángel quien antes intentaba leer en sus ojos algún rastro, esta ves no pudo hacer nada.

Se quedaron frente a ella y las puertas se cerraron con un estruendoso sonido al juntarse para no volver a abrirse en un buen tiempo más.

La chica no podía articular palabra y solo en sus ojos se podía notar la preocupación que tenía por saber la respuesta, los demás ángeles comenzaron a preguntarles que había sucedido adentro y fue entonces cuando la tensión se desató.

Pusieron sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la miraron a los ojos como diciéndole que no habían conseguido nada, a lo cual la joven se asustó.

Ya hablen! –gritó sin mas poder, el nerviosismo la estaba matando por dentro y si no le decían pronto iba a morir de la angustia-

Aome….-hubo una larga pausa en la que Aome presintió lo peor pero de pronto sus rostros se llenaron con una sonrisa- vas a volver n-n

Y entonces porqué diablos traían esas caras me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad! –les replicó la joven no sabiendo como expresar su felicidad-

Gomen esque queríamos asustarte n-nU –explicaron los dos haciéndose hacia atrás-

Ahhh! Ya van a ver!

Aome deja de gritar x-x –sus gritos eran muy fuertes y resonaban por todo el lugar, lo que menos querían era que eso pasara y los ángeles la habían provocado nuevamente como ya era costumbre-

Lo sentimos Aome pero alégrate volverás con Sesshoumaru n-n –dijo Mizuho-

Co…Con…Se…Sesshoumaru? –murmuraba sorprendida-

Así es…podrás estar con él en el día y luego irás con tu amado en la noche –explicó Ícaro al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven-

No le pareció tan mala idea, después de todo molestar un poco a Sesshoumaru y volver a ver a Rin y a Jaken era también cosas que deseaba hacer.

Su vestido cambió por uno más lindo, igual de blanco que era corto por delante pero por detrás iba alargándose en una cola que tocaba el suelo, apegado a su cuerpo y sin nada para cubrir sus hombros era el conjunto perfecto para esa noche, su cabello estaba recogido de forma desordenada y con su maquillaje suave de siempre se veía hermosa.

Todos se lo dijeron y ella no pudo evitar sentirse alagada, los extrañaría a todos pues había creado una linda amistad con ellos, se despidió de cada uno con lágrimas y un fuerte abrazo mientras todos le deseaban la mejor suerte y que la irían a visitar si podían a lo cual ella no se negó y sonrió por última ves en aquel lugar.

Sus amigos la tomaron por los hombros y desaparecieron del lugar para llegar a uno que ella conocía muy bien, el olor a pasto, las flores, los árboles y el sonido del agua corriendo le daba a entender que se encontraba de nuevo junto a ese terco que por poco y no le hace caso a todo su esfuerzo cuando aún Saiko se encontraba por liberar, parecía como si hubiese sido hace mucho tiempo, como historia del pasado y ahora solo se podía percibir tranquilidad.

Los dos le dijeron que avanzara, y sus alas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, le explicaron que podría seguirlos viendo cuando ellos fueran a verla pero, que ya sus poderes de ángel habían desaparecido, desde el momento que le dieron la oportunidad para decir si o no estos se suprimieron, pero que los de sacerdotisa aún los conservaba, lo cual le pareció bueno ya que podría ocuparlos de manera correcta.

Se despidió de ellos rogándole que se cuidaran y que fueran muy felices pues estaba claro que algo sentían el uno por el otro y después de todo jamás pudieron esconderlo, por lo menos no a ella, haciendo esa pequeña promesa y la de volver para verla junto con los demás, le desearon suerte y desaparecieron poco a poco dejando a Aome sola en la mitad del bosque.

Por suerte a estos terrenos no viene ningún monstruo…jejej veamos…por aquí –caminó lentamente observando aquellos parajes que tanto había extrañado en esa tierra de infinita y extraña hermosura, los árboles estaban llenos de frutas y las flores en el campo parecían muy bien cuidadas, estaba segura que en eso Rin tenía mucho que ver.

De seguro se encontraban en el lago aún, el sol estaba decayendo dando paso a unos matices rosas y morados, jugando con los colores a su gusto para darle el toque especial a la aparición de la joven que hace ya un mes no pisaba la tierra que ella conocía desde que nació. Una leve brisa comenzó a jugar con los cabellos que habían dejado caer sobre su rostro y le causaban cosquillas de pronto en su rostro a lo cual ella solo sonreía y cerraba sus ojos para que no la molestaran.

Caminó un buen rato así y de pronto al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hermoso paisaje, el cielo con sus matices, el agua con un leve reflejo del sol, prados verdes, flores, se quedó maravillada unos buenos segundos hasta que unos gritos la despertaron de su sueño trayéndola a la realidad.

Aome! –gritó la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla frente a un asombrado Jaken y un Taiyuokai que se maldecía por tenerla de nuevo-

Pe…pero como esq o-ó –balbuceaba el sapo sin dar crédito a lo que veía aún-

Rin-chan! Pero que gusto me da de poder verte otra ves! –exclamaba la joven mientras sonreía sin dejar de abrazar a la pequeña que no dejaba de decirle lo linda que se veía-

Maldita sea que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla –murmuraba el Taiyuokai rogando que nada de eso fuera verdad-

Esque tu jamás vas a cambiar eres una molestia! –le gritaba la joven mientras sonreía al ver la peculiar manera de saludar que tenía su amigo-

La molestia eres tu sigues igual de gritona….

"Esperen…aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a la aldea…jejej Sesshoumaru sufrirás" –pensó la joven mientras comenzaba a reír y no dejaba de mirar al guapo Taiyuokai quien no comprendía que locura se le había metido ahora en su cabeza-

Que te pasa Aome? o.o –preguntó la joven niña que era apartada de manera suave del cuerpo de la miko quien se acercaba a Sesshoumaru poco a poco.

La mirada de la joven tenía un dejo de...insinuación?...que diablos pretendía ahora, fuera lo que fuera no dejaría que cometiera más locuras por fin se había librado de ella y no la quería de nuevo a su lado. Se levantó pero antes de que pudiera decirle o hacer algo la joven ya estaba frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

No podía evitar ponerse mas nerviosa ella que él pues después de todo lo quería molestar para hacerlo pagar pero esos ojos….y esa mirada tan penetrante…solo deseaba darse vuelta y no hacer nada pero tenía que resistir…solo serían unos segundos solo unos segundos.

Jaken y Rin estaban totalmente desconcertados ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, no comprendían que era lo que pretendía.

"Deja de mirarme maldito baka T—T….tengo q hacerlo ahora.." –intentó darse ánimos-

Quieres decirme que diablos tienes en esa cabeza….

Sessho! nOn…. -gritó la joven de pronto y se lanzó a su cuello mientras lo abrazaba a lo cual todos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, más él quien nunca la había tenido tan cerca.

Que…que diablos …haces! –le gritó quitándosela de encima de manera poco sutil, Aome solo sonrió y luego se levantó limpiando su traje- pero…q…diablos tienes en la …cabeza! Baka!

Nervioso?...-preguntó con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro a lo cual el solo quiso matarla pero algo en su interior de lo impedía- Me la debías por ser tan terco y por hacerme estar durante toda la batalla hace un mes con la duda si iban a matar a InuYasha o no! no sabes cuando te odie así que molestarte un poco es lo mínimo!

En realidad no sé porqué lo ayudé –desvió su mirada a lo cual todos comenzaron a reír- pero de que diablos se están riendo!

De ti tonto de quien mas si estás nervioso n-n –le explicó Aome-

Esa tarde Sesshoumaru tuvo que usar los límites más grandes que pudiera tener de paciencia con aquella mujer pero el que no se salvó del golpe fue Jaken y otra discusión más comenzó entre los dos porque Aome le replicaba que no lo golpeara y el le decía que no se metiera, Rin solo los veía divertida pues claramente Sesshoumaru era más alegre cuando la chica estaba a su lado, aunque no lo admitiera ella sabía que la estimaba como una amiga.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos le pidió disculpas por haberse lanzado sobre él pero necesitaba reírse un poco y hacer mas ameno el ambiente porque con el se sentía algo de tensión, además quiso hacer reír a Jaken y a Rin y lo consiguió.

Se le quedó mirando un rato a lo cual ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y este le dio un golpe, la chica le gritó e hizo todo lo que estuvo de su lado para que se arrepintiera pero solo logró divertirlo mas al verla siendo como era con un traje que parecía el de una princesa y que claramente no iba con su actitud, la chica no tuvo mas opción que volver a aceptar que le había ganado y le explicó la razón del porqué estaba allí.

* * *

La noche cayó en el Sengoku y nuestros amigos se preparaban para ir a una fiesta en la aldea por algo que se llamaba navidad, Aome les había explicado cuando se encontraba allí y les dio algo que se llamaba calendario. 

Todos vestían sus mejores kimonos, y las estrellas formaban un camino para que los amantes disfrutaran caminando por él demostrando todo su amor, Inu Yasha recordó que esa vista era la que mas quería Aome y se la imaginó caminando por ellas vistiendo como un ángel con su hermosura y recogiendo estrellas para después usarlas en su cuerpo o en algún juego ingenioso.

Sus amigos golpearon su espalda y lo obligaron a salir del lugar. Sango vestía un kimono naranjas con flores que iban en distintos colores, apegado un poco a su cuerpo y el cabello tomado en una coleta, Miroku llevaba su traje de monje y Shipo su traje de kitzune, todos estaban disfrutando mucho pues los niños jugaban, había música y el ambiente era muy grato.

Por favor no vayas a hacer alguna idiotez –le pedía la joven quien iba en los brazos del Taiyuokai quien corría a grandes velocidades-

Tal ves podría molestar al patético de mi hermano

Ay Kami que piensas decir –la joven comenzó a rogar porque no fuera a decir alguna idiotez que hechara todos su planes abajo.

Ahora si se sentía nerviosa, podía escuchar la música de la aldea y sabía que en un par de segundos se encontraría con el hanyou que tanto amaba pero…que pasaba si el se había ido con Kikio, que ella aun supiera no estaba muerta, si la olvidó?...no eso jamás pasaría, porqué pensaba esas cosas ahora, si debía estar contenta, si..contenta….pero muy insegura….

El joven dio vuelta su cabeza sin poder creer el aroma que sentía mezclado con el de su hermano, Miroku también se detuvo unos momentos y se acercó al hanyou diciéndole si no estaba equivocado en la presencia que sentía a lo cual respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, pero como sería posible, el ya se estaba intentando hacer a la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a su amada Aome….pero la mayor duda de todas era que hacía con su hermano en caso que fuese ella.

De entre la espesura de los árboles dos ojos rojos se pudieron notar haciendo que los niños y algunas mujeres se asustaran y se pusieran tras Inu Yasha y su grupo, todo lo que sucedió después fue en un par de segundos.

Una pareja saliendo del lugar, la mujer en sus brazos el hanyou mirándola sin saber que hacer y su hermano sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Nadie creía lo que veía, Aome estaba de vuelta, con un gran traje, pero no se apartaba de Sesshoumaru y este tampoco la dejaba ir donde Inu Yasha.

Aome….-susurró el hanyou sin dar crédito a que la mujer que estaba frente a él era la misma mujer que el amaba-

Ella es mi mujer ahora –respondió su hermano dejando a todos congelados menos a Aome quien solo suspiró y cerró sus ojos comprendiendo por fin que había querido decir en el bosque con sus palabras el orgulloso Taiyuokai-

* * *

**Bueno aquí se termina el penúltimo capi...les dejaré un adelanto del último **

_"- De verdad eres la mujer de él? –inquiría su mejor amiga-_

_- Oh Sesshoumeru ves en que lio me acabas de meter ? –le dijo la joven miko quitando la mano que él tenía puesta en su cintura-_

_Diablos quería hacer sufrir a mi hermano porque no me dejaste! –protestó cual niño que lo detienen antes de hacer una travesura a lo que Inu Yasha movió sus orejas y sus ojos se agrandaron mas de lo que los tenía._

_Eso significaba que los dos no eran novios?...o sea que Aome seguía siendo Su Aome?..._

_La escena era divertida y pudo darse cuenta pues vio a todos reír. Al mirar hacia el lugar Aome le estaba reclamando al yuokai por todas las cosas hechas y el al mismo tiempo la reprochaba y le daba un golpe, un golpe que hace mucho tiempo no le daba y se lo tenía merecido según le decía a lo cual la chica le gritaba sabiendo que por su delicada audición lo dañaría en algo."_

**jejej no daré mas avance, solo les haré la pregunta, quieren un lemon en el último capi?...nunca he hecho uno pero supongo q si las lectoras quieren tendré q hacerlo no? XD...estaré esperando sus respuestas y sus reviews para saber q tal con el capi...los estaré esperando en el último capítulo de Ángel!...Matta ne!**


	19. 19 Como volvíuna noche de amor

**Konichiwa a todos!...aquí les traigo el último capítulo de Ángel, antes que cualquier cosa quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron durante el transcurso de este fic, de verdad no saben lo alegre q me siento al saber que les gustó T-T...sus reviews también los agradesco, gracias a ellos podía obtener la inspiración que necesitaba para no defraudarlos cap a cap, espero no haberlo hecho y espero que este por ser el último tampoco lo haga.**

**Le puse lemon, así es mi primer lemon, así que no sé como me habrá quedado, para la gente que quería espero no defraudarlas y bueno a las que no les gusta puse una nota diciendo donde comenzaba y donde terminaba así que no habrá problemas si no lo quieren leer digamos que solo es un detalle mas, lo hize especialmente de la forma en que si no lo leían no les afectara ...**

**Ahora los reviews...**

**_keyq_**

**keyq muchas gracias por estar siempre apoyándome con tus reviews, la verdad que si Sessho ha hecho sufrir mucho a Inu pero...el es así ne? n-n...sin embargo en este capi le pasará algo q claramente lo hará retractarse de haberse puesto a pelear con Kagome en el lugar menos indicado ...io también extrañaré no seguir escribiendo esta historia pero espero que la hayas disfrutado y espero no defraudarte con este capi...Matta ne! nos vemos en otro fic n-n**

**_belen :_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...belen T-T muchas gracias por todo el apoyo q me has dado a través de los capis del fic n-n...espero no haberte defraudado con algún capi y mucho menos hacerlo con este. Será una lastima terminarlo de escribir pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar y este ha llegado a su fin. Espero que nos veamos en otro fic Matta ne! n-n**

**_sole :_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...arigato por tu comentario n-n...la verdad esque bueno este es el último capi y con respecto a lo otro jeje sips, io creo que mañana estrenaré mi nuevo fic que se llamará "Soledad" espero que les sea de su agrado como este n-n...Matta ne! y arigato n-n**

**_Aome-Kikyo:_**

**Konichiwa!...arigato! n-n...me alegra mucho saber que desde el comienzo este fic te agradóy espero que este cap también te agrade. Le puse lemon pero como dije es el primero que hago así que no sé si te gustar� espero que si, muchas gracias por el apoyo que para mi es muy importante! n-n...nos veremos en otro fic! Matta ne! n-n**

**_Rerry:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...Rerry T-T...grax por tar siempre apoyándome con tus reviews! nOn..son de mucha importancia para mi n-n...espero no defraudarte con el último capi de ángel y bueno ojalá nos podamos ver en otro fic. Matta ne! y gracias por todo! nOn (Espero q nos podamos ver en el msn n-n)**

**_DarkSerenety :_**

**Hoa! nOn...ay hermanita tu sigues diciendo eso n-nU...ie en la música nadie puede ganarte! nOn...bueno aquí está el lemon q me quedó mal pero me quedó por el cual tanto me molestaste -o-...bueno jejej nada mas que agradecer tus reviews y ahora después de que termine esto iré a soñar con Sessho n®, pero eso no viene al tema >, grax x haberme dejado review n-n...(Por cierto io santa no soy pero tu tampoco así q no me digas nada! XDD)**

**_Akeru Fujimi:_**

**Sis! TOT...tu apoyo ha sido inconfundible muchísimas gracias! nOn...me has ayudado mucho y eso te lo agradescon-n...jejej si pues tuve q hacer sufrir a Sessho un poquito XDD espero q no te haya molestado Sessho xDDD...y wno aquí ta el lemon espero no defraudarte y por supuesto tampoco con el capi, nos taremos viendo en otro fic! Matta ne! nOn**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo :_**

**Kagome-chan! nOn...gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga de verdad me has ayudado mushio a salir adelante con este y con el otro fic q toy haciendo n-n...tu apoyo es muy importante y agradesco q en todos los capis siempre me lo hayas dado n-n...espero que nos veamos en otro fic y claro no defraudarte con el último capi de este...Matta ne! nOn**

**_Anfitrite :_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...me alegro mucho el saber que te ha gustado el fic n-n...y pos la reacción de Inu?...de Kagome, y de los demás aquí te las dejo! espero no defraudarte con el último capi y muchas gracias por tu review! espero q nos veamos en otro fic...Matta ne! n-n**

**_Aruma-chan :_**

**Konichiwa Aruma-chan! nOn...me pone muy contenta saber que tb te ha gustado el fic n-n...espero que este último capítulo te guste y bueno que ojalá nos veamos en otro fic! grax x tu review! Matta ne! n-n**

**_Natsumi-san :_**

**Konichiwa sis! nOn...jajaj no te preocupes sis io sé como tas por el cole y es por lo mismo que te agradesco que me hayas dejado un review...tu apoyo ha sido muy importante...así que espero que nos veamos en otro fic, muchas gracias por todo! nOn...Matta ne! y animos para q sigas con la escuela n-n**

**_Mari:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...muchas gracias por todo Mari tu apoyo tb a sido muy importante, de verdad t elo agradesco mucho y espero que nos veamos en otro fic n-n...io tb entraré a la escuela pronto u-u...muchos ánimospara que te vaia bien! Matta ne! n-n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para su entretención demo Ícaro, Mizuho y Saiko son de mi invención así que si alguien los quiere solo dígamelo n-n..**

**_

* * *

_**

**_19. Como volvi…una noche de amor_**

**_Dedicado a mis sis, Akeru, Natsumi-san, DarkSerenety y a mi amiga Kagome-chan. Y sin olvidar a todos los demás espero que les guste n-n_**

Todos se quedaron en silencio….un silencio sepulcral que daba a entender la sorpresa de todos ante las palabras del Taiyuokai.

"Ella es mi mujer ahora", aún resonaban en un eco interminable en la cabeza del hanyou, un mes sin verla y cuando volvía se daba cuenta que la había perdido para siempre, ahora se encontraba con su hermano, y sabía que él jamás la dejaría.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir y sus ojos comenzaban a arder, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que las lágrimas querían salir a golpes de su encierro pues no soportaban la idea de seguir allí y lo estaban obligando, pero manteniendo su orgullo se los impidió, no dejaría que Aome y su hermano se burlaran de él y lo vieran derrumbarse frente a ellos…no frente a ellos…

Pe..pero señorita Aome –pronunciaba atónito el joven monje tratando de encontrarle una explicación a su vuelta y al supuesto "romance" con el hermano mayor del hanyou.

Es verdad lo que está diciendo Sesshoumaru Aome? –murmuraba el pequeño kitzune al pensar que ahora si podía perder a Aome porque se iría con el yuokai-

De verdad eres la mujer de él? –inquiría su mejor amiga-

Oh Sesshoumeru ves en que lio me acabas de meter? –le dijo la joven miko quitando la mano que él tenía puesta en su cintura-

Diablos quería hacer sufrir a mi hermano porque no me dejaste! –protestó cual niño que lo detienen antes de hacer una travesura a lo que Inu Yasha movió sus orejas y sus ojos se agrandaron mas de lo que los tenía.

Eso significaba que los dos no eran novios?...o sea que Aome seguía siendo Su Aome?...

La escena era divertida y pudo darse cuenta pues vio a todos reír. Al mirar hacia el lugar Aome le estaba reclamando al yuokai por todas las cosas hechas y el al mismo tiempo la reprochaba y le daba un golpe, un golpe que hace mucho tiempo no le daba y se lo tenía merecido según le decía a lo cual la chica le gritaba sabiendo que por su delicada audición lo dañaría en algo.

Así se iban, uno contra el otro en una discusión divertida e interminable, cuando por fin se cansaron se dieron media vuelta y dieron sus espaldas poniendo punto final a todas las palabras que pudieran decirse en ese instante frente a un público muy divertido viendo como la miko peleaba con un yuokai al que todos temían como si fueran dos pequeños niños luchando por una paleta.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta Aome también reía pues se dio cuenta que el había hecho todo eso sin darse cuenta que la raza que él más odiaba lo estuvo mirando y riendo lo cual lo enfureció e intentó otra ves irse contra Aome.

Eres una … -decía al tiempo que sus garras comenzaban a sonar para el susto de todos-

Oh no tu que me atacas y yo me lanzo sobre tu cola! –gritaba la joven intentando darle a entender que ahí si lo dejaría en ridículo a lo cual el Taiyuokai dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- me salvé –suspiró-

Si alguno se llega a acordar de lo que pasó hoy muere –exclamó Sesshoumaru con una voz tan fría que todos nunca mas nombraron el tema de aquella singular navidad.

Desapareció entre el follaje mientras Aome lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera y tierna en su rostro cuando todos sus amigos menos Inu Yasha quien aún no creía que todo esto fuera cierto, se lanzaron contra ella para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la habían extrañado en todo ese tiempo.

El no quería moverse pues temía que fuese un sueño y que cualquier movimiento lo pudiera despertar, y no quería, deseaba que durara para siempre…

Los jóvenes comprendieron que lo más seguro esque la chica quisiera ir con Inu Yasha así que la soltaron y ella caminando como si estuviera pisando la mas fina loza se dirigió hacia él y cuando estuvo a unos pasos se lanzó para abrazarlo y pronunciar su nombre dándole a entender que no era un sueño…era la realidad, después de todo, había vuelto a su lado…y esta ves jamás la dejaría partir otra ves.

El hanyou tomó su rostro y juntó sus labios en un beso que duró una eternidad para ellos mientras con él se transmitían las palabras que no salían de sus labios por la emoción que cada uno sentía.

De pronto la chica se separó de él rápidamente, a lo cual el joven se asustó pero ella lo calmó diciendo que no podía quedarse.

Como…te vas? –pronunció con dificultad y miedo en su voz-

Claro que no tontito…-acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de su hanyou- hoy es navidad y quiero estar con mi familia, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo….

Pero Aome porqué no vas con Inu Yasha –sugirió Sango al ver que él no tenía ninguna gana de separarse del lado de la miko otra ves-

Es una buena idea, el pozo aún funciona y pueden volver mañana o cuando deseen –prosiguió el monje mientras tomaba la cintura de su mujer-

Qué dices Inu?

Por mi no hay problema…

Tomada ya la decisión Aome tomó la mano de su amado y poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de la aldea donde la música, las risas, el amor y la felicidad eran los sentimientos que la reinaban por completo.

La noche era cálida, las estrellas guiaban a los dos enamorados en un camino sin fin, blanco y brillante, iluminando los rincones que la luna no alcanzaba con su plateada luz y su enorme belleza.

Esta dulce tonalidad bañaba con toda calma y suavidad sus cuerpos, haciendo brillar sus ojos y dando aspectos a sus rostros que los hacían amarse mas cuando se miraban.

Inu Yasha solo pudo pronunciar antes de saltar que la amaba y que esa noche se veía mas hermosa a lo cual ella sonrió con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas, después daría las explicaciones necesarias ahora solo deseaba abrazar a su familia que tanto extrañaba.

Una luz comenzó a rodearlos transportándolos lentamente a la época de Aome 500 años en el futuro. Los posó lentamente en el suelo y con la misma suavidad el hanyou tomó a su mujer y dio un salto dejándolos fuera del pozo.

Escapándose de sus brazos como agua la joven miko salió corriendo gritando los nombres de todos, quienes salieron y se juntaron en un abrazo lleno de felicidad y con lágrimas de emoción.

Inu Yasha les había dicho que ella jamás volvería, tuvo que contar toda la historia y tranquilizar a su madre quien quedó nerviosa y llorando maldiciendo el perder también a su hija.

Su hermano no se encontraba mejor y su abuelo menos quien le tenía mucho cariño, ahora que la tenían frente a ellos solo querían saber que no era una ilusión. El hanyou miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que también estaba lleno de estrellas y una luna plateada igual que en el Sengoku, cosa jamás vista antes, Aome supo que eso era obra de sus amigos quienes querían darle una hermosa velada pero para Inu Yasha seguía siendo un completo misterio.

Por favor hija pasa no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte! –decía su madre al tiempo que no dejaba de abrazarla-

Si hermana esta ves ayudé a mamá con la cena! –exclamaba ansioso su pequeño hermano-

En verdad Souta?...pero que buen niño jejej –reía al tiempo que con una cálida sonrisa llenaba el hogar de paz y tranquilidad-

Vamos hija pasa pasa….-apuraba su abuelo-

Inu Yasha…-la chica lo sacó de su trance y junto con él entró a la casa.

Después de dar las explicaciones necesarias y hacerles entender que estaba de vuelta para quedarse pasaron una hermosa velada, dando regalos y dando gracias por el mayor que fue tener a Aome de nuevo con ellos, comiendo y bebiendo.

Pronto todos olvidaron los acontecimientos tristes ya pasados, quisieron dejarlos atrás y ahora solo vivir el presente y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

Hija…iremos a ver a unos amigos no quieres venir? –dijo la madre mientras tomaba un abrigo, la noche se había puesto fresca una brisa se puso insistente en el lugar-

Prefiero quedarme mamá…además, tengo cosas que hablar con Inu Yasha

Uy sobrinos con orejas de perro! XDD –gritó su hermano menor al tiempo que salía corriendo con una mirada asesina de su hermana sobre sus hombros y dejando a un hanyou totalmente sonrojado-

Mi nieta es una chica a quien tienes que respetar no vayas a…-el abuelo fue interrumpido por su hija quien lo sacó del lugar diciéndole que ellos ya tenían edad para medir lo que hacían y lo que no-

Así solos y en un silencio incómodo se quedó la pareja sin saber que hacer. Las palabras de Souta y de su abuelo fueron claras a lo que ellos podían hacer teniendo la casa para los dos, sin nadie y después de una gran cena de navidad.

Sin embargo la miko trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y tomó la mano de su amado dirigiéndolo a su cuarto lo cual solo puso a Inu Yasha mas nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente, Aome a pesar de que estaban a oscuras pudo notarlo y sonrió divertida, si podía poner a su querido nervioso sería entretenido así que cerró su puerta y no prendió las luces, se dirigió hacia sus cortinas y las levantó para dejar que la luna permitiera iluminarlos levemente con sus rayos tenues.

Se sentó al lado de su amado y le sonrió para calmarlo.

Supongo que te preguntarás como esque volví…

así es…me estaba tratando de hacer a la idea de que jamás te volvería a ver –pronunció con tristeza mientras la abrazaba-

yo también pero….

_**-Flash back-**_

Un lugar de hermosos detalles, una joven con lágrimas cayendo por todo su rostro y dos jóvenes mas sonriendo a su lado era el paisaje que podía apreciarse ese día.

Hay alguna fecha especial dentro de poco Aome? –preguntó el ángel-

La..na..vidad –respondió entrecortadamente, no quería decir cosas así en ese momento, las encontraba inútiles y solo quería llorar-

Entonces Inu Yasha recibirá el mejor regalo de toda su vida –sonrió su amiga dejando a la miko extrañada-

A…a que se refieren… -preguntó anonadada-

Verás como debes saber hay rangos en los ángeles, que son los ángeles propiamente tal y los Arcángeles – comenzó explicando Ícaro-

Nosotros si lográbamos este hecho tan importante seríamos Arcángeles y así pasó….-prosiguió la chica- y cada Arcángel tiene un deseo que puede pedir en cualquier momento de su vida es por eso que nosotros queremos usar ese deseo para que vuelvas Aome…

Que….que están diciendo –la expresión de la joven cambió por completo al escuchar que había una posibilidad de que pudiese volver con todos sus amigos, su familia y su amado hanyou-

Así es, no sabemos si nos permitan utilizarlo para el bien de un ángel pero si es necesario yo también sacrificaré mi deseo porque tu seas feliz querida Aome –terminó Ícaro acariciando el rostro de la bella ángel secando al mismo tiempo sus lágrimas- no sabemos cuanto tarde pero necesitamos tu aprobación

Claro que si! no saben lo que este sacrificio significa para mi muchas gracias no saben cuanto les agradesco todo lo que hacen por mi! –les decía al tiempo que los abrazaba y lloraba sin consuelo-

Te lo has ganado Aome, y a nosotros no nos importa gastarlo sabemos que es el momento –murmuró Mizuho-

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Se tardaron un mes y ahora por fin podré vivir tranquila ejerciendo mis poderes de sacerdotisa cuidada por mis dos ángeles guardianes….-terminó de pronunciar con visibles lágrimas en sus ojos recordando los momentos que pasó junto a ellos en un hermoso lugar lejos de donde ahora se encontraba….-

El hanyou aún se encontraba en silencio observando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, viendo sus lágrimas, sus ojos, su rostro, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, ellos habían sacrificado su deseo por Aome, que poder tenía aquella joven que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Lo mejor de todo esque ahora no se iría, se quedaría con él, a su lado…por siempre…el la cuidaría como el más grande de los tesoros, Su tesoro….

Limpió suavemente sus mejillas con sus dedos, la joven le sonrió tiernamente y luego cerró sus ojos dejando caer su rostro en la palma de la mano del hanyou que la acariciaba delicadamente cuidando que sus garras no le hicieran daño…

Sus ojos se encontraban embelesados por el rostro de la chica, esque la luna plateada iluminaba suavemente algunas partes mientras su cabello cubría otras no dejándolas ver, dando un espectáculo de extraña belleza.

Se sintió atraído por ella y poniendo su otra mano en el mentón de Aome la obligó a acercarse a él, esque necesitaba probar sus labios otra ves, sentir que era completamente para él.

Dulcemente fue poco a poco probándolos extrañando a la joven quien no comprendía esa actitud aún, fue ella quien profundizó el beso mientras Inu Yasha jugaba con su cabello.

La joven posó sus manos en el pecho del joven, lo había tenido tan cerca tantas veces y nunca pudo sentirlo, ahora lo deseaba, necesitaba estar cerca de él, saber que la haría feliz, que por fin estaría con ella y no con Kikio….

Kikio….ese nombre la asustó y la hizo separarse rápidamente del joven quien asustado pensando que se había insinuado demasiado le pidió disculpas.

Ie… -la miko posó un dedo en sus labios callándolo al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella rió divertida- Inu Yasha, tu sigues viendo a Kikio en mi? –preguntó con un dejo de tristeza pues si así era lo que tendría que haber pasado hace algunos minutos solo habría sido un simple engaño-

El hanyou no se esperó esta pregunta en ese momento, lo tomó por sorpresa pero le sonrió y besando rápidamente sus labios le respondió.

No Aome, hace mucho tiempo dejé de ver a Kikio en ti….ahora tu eres Aome, mi Aome….mi mujer….y nadie ni siquiera el recuerdo de Kikio podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión

Besó nuevamente sus labios ante una sorprendida Aome quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, sin embargo la alegró y ya sabiendo que era completamente ella como persona para Inu Yasha se quedó tranquila acariciando suavemente el musculoso cuerpo de su amante.

Inu Yasha bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo lentamente sacándole mas de un suspiro a la aún medio asustada miko, si bien sabía que en un principio lo de Souta y su abuelo fue una broma se estaba cumpliendo.

El joven comenzó a acariciar su espalda que se encontraba medio desnuda por el vestido mientras bajaba a besar sus hombros con extrema dulzura y dejo de lujuria que Aome pudo notar pero que no detuvo, y esque los besos de su amado la estaban transportando a otro mundo donde solo ellos dos existían.

Sin quererlo la miko había preparado el lugar, la luz de la luna que tenuemente bañaba a los amantes, sin luz, con su puerta cerrada y sin sus padres, con todo esto podía quedarse tranquila.

El hanyou recostó suavemente a Aome, mientras que sus manos buscaban el cierre del vestido, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía solo, y el claro no quería detenerlo. Una ves encontrado encontrado lo que buscaba una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, deslizó suavemente el vestido hasta que se encontró en el suelo, el lugar que lo cobijaría por esa noche en la cual solo estorbaba en el cuerpo de su dueña.

**(N/A: Ahora comienza el lemon así que a las personas q no les gusta no es necesario que lo lean no se perderán nada mas que de un detalle n.n)**

Las mejillas de Aome cambiaron de tono radicalmente, de un suave rosa a un visible rojo, y es que era la primera ves que un hombre la veía semidesnuda, e Inu Yasha no ayudaba mucho para que se sintiera mas tranquila, estaba embelezado por el cuerpo de la mujer, como había mentido las veces que le dijo que era fea y que Kikio era mucho mejor que ella, si ahora la veía y no sabía que hacer sin embargo al notar el sonrojo de la mujer acarició su mejilla y la besó por unos instantes, solo fue un pequeño roce y luego siguió con su tarea.

Bajó su cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los pechos de Aome, sabía que jamás había sido tocada por algún hombre y ser él, el primero lo llenaba de orgullo.

Comenzó a besarlos sintiendo el placer que esto significaba para él y por supuesto para su amante a quien el deseaba entregarle la mejor noche de su vida, en la cual se traspasaría el sentimiento que ambos llevaban en sus corazones: el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro.

Acariciando la cabeza del hanyou y dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos que le eran proporcionados por todo su cuerpo Aome comprendió que sería muy injusto que solo el disfrutara así que levantó su rostro y tras comenzarlo a besar suavemente en sus labios impidiendo que la besara de verdad para que fueran solo unos pocos roces quitó su haori y besó su pecho mientras al hanyou solo podía entreabrir sus labios para respirar con….algo de normalidad.

Sentía que se ahogaba cada ves que Aome acariciaba o besaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, sus manos juguetonas bajaban hasta su ombligo y volvían a subir y esque quería que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, y lo que producía en el esque quisiera hacerla su mujer cada ves mas rápido, sintiéndola con el como uno solo.

Mientras Aome le proporcionaba un juego de seducción el joven bajó sus manos hasta la última prenda que cubría el ya semidesnudo cuerpo de la miko, ella también quitó la prenda que cubría a su amado y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

Sabes te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas –sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la joven al tiempo que sus manos jugaban en los muslos de ella.

Aome no pudo responder solo sonrió y se tranquilizó. Comenzaban a sentir el pesar del día y fue entonces cuando Inu Yasha ya no soportó la idea de que otro hombre pudiera proporcionarle estas caricias a su mujer, la miró y esta sabiendo lo que aquella dulce mirada significaba sonrió con la dulzura que solo ella poseía y que esa noche era solo para él.

Besó a su mujer mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente pues sabía que para ella no sería tan fácil, la joven se abrazó a él dejándose llevar por aquel hermoso momento. Cuando Inu Yasha se encontró con aquel impedimento que no le dejaba seguir tomó mas impulso y la atravesó al mismo tiempo que sintió como Aome se abrazaba mas a su cuerpo y el olor a sal comenzaba a aparecer en el lugar.

Besando su rostro la tranquilizó, diciéndole dulces palabras logró que de dolor pasara a nuevas sensaciones jamás antes sentidas y esque Aome comenzaba a moverse al mismo tiempo que Inu Yasha como un engranaje perfecto, eran uno solo en cuerpo y en el sentimiento que los unía, sus labios solo podían pronunciar que se amaban mientras sus cuerpos eran los templos que guardaban todo.

Sus energías comenzaron a llegar al límite y al tiempo que se besaron una descarga invadió por completo su cuerpo hasta que los dos respirando agitado y sonrojados se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

**(N/A: aquí termina el lemon n-n)**

* * *

El sol inquietante impuso sus rayos aquella mañana, necesitaban despertarse antes de que alguien los viera pero por sus rostros se podía ver que poco les importaba, tal como había dicho la madre de Aome, ellos ya sabían que hacer. 

El día se mostró con un cielo de azul profundo sin ninguna nube que cubriera aquel cuadro de belleza, el sol resplandecía como nunca y no existía ningún tipo de brisa.

Sintió como la luz comenzaba a molestarle en sus ojos y se los refregó aún sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de un joven, se encontraba completamente dormido, con el torso desnudo y sus cabellos cayendo por su rostro, comprendió lo que había pasado y dándole un leve beso para no despertarlo salió del agarre de sus brazos, que la cobijaron durante aquella noche en la que su amor fue lo único que esa habitación pudo presenciar.

Tomando una bata se la puso y amarró para salir de la habitación, le traería el desayuno antes de que despertara o eso era su plan aunque sabía que al no sentirla junto a él despertaría, el era así después de todo.

En sus labios se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y mientras salía de su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta dos plumas ingresaron por la ventana medio abierta y se posaron una sobre la otra en el escritorio de Aome….

* * *

**Aquí termina T-T...si lo sé tuvo feo el capi no? XD...de seguro esperaban mas pero gomen es lo único que mi neurona pudo dar u-u...muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic capi a capi, a las personas que lo leían y a las que dejaban reviews! los voy a extrañar mushio y bueno intentaré mañana poner el primer capi de mi próximo fic que se llamará "Soledad", los estaré esperando en ese u otro fic!...sigan adelante y muchos ánimos a todos para el cole! nOn...esperaré sus reviews para saber que tal con el último capi n-n...arigato y nos estaremos viendo muy pronto...Matta ne!**


	20. Epílogo

**Konichiwa! nOn...sé que nadie esperaba que subiera otro cap más de este fic XD, pero a pedidos en los reviews de un epílogo hice uno que espero sea de su agrado n-nU...aprovecharé de responder los reviews del último cap n-n**

_**Akeru Fujimi**___

**Amiga nOn...arigato sis n--n...me alegro muchísimo de saber que te gustó el ultimo capi, espero que este epílogo te guste porque como te dije siento que quizá no quedó muy bien o.o...en fin xDDD inu! gomen XD no pude evitar ponerte así con Aome y wnop en este epílogo también me querrás matar de seguro o.o XD...no te preocupes amiga Sessho tb me ha regañado porq no me he acostado temprano nOnU pero el cole no me deja T--T en fin gracias por todo tu apoyo y x tu review! nOn**

**_Nashely_******

**Konichiwa!...jajaj si XD pero no me dio para mas mi neurona n-nU esq taba a punto de entrar al cole, y ahora toy peor XD, pero bueno espero que te guste el epílogo y gracias por tu review!**

**_Miry_******

**Konichiwa!...me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic n--n...espero que te guste también el epílogo y que nos veamos en otro fic, arigato tb x tu review!**

_**keyq**___

**Konichiwa keyq! nOn...jaja bueno aquí como pediste el epílogo en donde se nota mas el cambio de todos desde que pasó lo de Saiko n--n...espero que te guste y arigato por todo tu apoyo y x tus reviews! nOn...**

_**kagome-anti-kikyo:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...Kagome-chan espero q te guste el epílogo de ángel ejeje n--nU intenté hacer lo que pude pq el cole me tiene loka xOx, a penas si tuve hoy un tiempo para escribir T--T me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon porque fue el primero q hice n-n, mushias gracias x tu apoyo amiga! y recuerda q tb tienes el mio para cuando lo necesites...arigato x tu review!**

**_belen1_******

**Konichiwa amiga, aquí traigo el epílogo espero q te guste! nOn, mushias gracias por tu apoyo, bueno soledad mas que InuxKag, es SesshxKagxInu, pero tb toy haciendo otro que será InuxKag y SessxRin lo mas seguro n--n...de todas formas espero verte en otro fic, arigato por todo tu apoyo! grax x tu review!**

**_Mari :_**

**Konichiwa! nOn, me alegra saber que te gustó el fic nOn, espero que si lees el epílogo tb te guste n--n...mushias gracias por todo tu apoyo! y grax x tu review!**

**_Anfitrite_******

**Konichiwa! nOn, me alegro de saber que te haya gustado el fic muchas gracias por haberlo leído n--n, espero que el epílogo también te guste y bueno, muchas gracias x tu review tb! n-n**

_**Rerry**_:

**Konichiwa Rerry! nOn, arigato por haberlo leído nOn, espero que nu tengas mushias tareas, si logras leer el epílogo espero que te guste nOn, grax x tu apoyo a través del fic y x tu review! nOn**

**_Aruma-chan :_**

**Konichiwa! nOn, en verdad, muchas gracias n/-/n, de verdad me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el final, espero que el epílogo también te guste, muchísimas gracias x tu apoyo y tu review! nOn**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención. Ícaro, Mizuho y Saiko son de mi creación si los quieres ocupar dímelo n-n**_**

* * *

**_

_**19. Una nueva vida…**_

Dos cuerpos se encontraban nuevamente entrelazados en aquella cama, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia y el cuerpo del otro, descansando y durmiendo todo lo posible para reponer energías…

Los rayos del sol tenuemente iluminaban la habitación en donde los dos jóvenes dormían, uno que otro atravesaba juguetón la ventana y daba en el rostro de alguno molestándolo e interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser el mejor de los sueños.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos a pesar de que no lo deseaba pues ya los rayos se habían vuelto insoportables, al hacerlo tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe y bajar su cabeza pues le daban directo en sus ya dorados ojos molestándolo de sobremanera.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse y se dio cuenta que su amante seguía dormida sin problemas pues se encontraba en contra del sol y escondida en su pecho mientras el la abrazaba, lo cual no dejó de hacer si no que la atrajo más hacia él para contemplarla lo mejor posible.

Acariciaba suavemente su piel, teniendo el cuidado de no dañarla, aunque ya estaba con mas experiencia, tres años viviendo a su lado le habían enseñado como hacerlo con toda la delicadeza que ella merecía.

Por su mente pasaban todos los hechos acontecidos hace años ya y aún no podía creer como podía haber pasado por tantas cosas malas y ahora ser tan feliz, si en aquellos momentos solo pensaba en morir y cuidar de los que seguirían siendo sus amigos hasta la muerte y de su amada a quien amó desde siempre pero le costó darse cuenta de ello…

Miró por la habitación y descubrió el desorden dejado la noche anterior por su "juego", solo pudo suspirar y cerró los ojos por unos momentos imaginándose el escándalo que armaría el abuelo de Aome si viera toda esa escena, sonrió divertido y volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con la mejor de las sorpresas todas las mañanas: unos ojos achocolatados mirándolo con interrogación y amor, con su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo desnudo junto a él.

.- mmm…De que te reías? –preguntó la joven mujer a su amante-

.- solo pensaba en el escándalo que armaría tu abuelo si viera el desorden que dejamos anoche –contestó mientras besaba suavemente sus labios-

.- entonces tendremos que ordenar un poco –murmuró mientras acariciaba su rostro y hacía iniciales de querer levantarse a lo cual Inu Yasha no lo permitió atrayéndola hacia el-

.- Y tú donde crees que vas? –sonrió mientras besaba su cuello sacándole unas pequeñas risas a su mujer-

.- Inu….tenemos que levantarnos amor… -pronunció Aome sin hacer nada para quitárselo de encima-

.- Pues tu no estás haciendo nada tampoco… -reprochó el sin dejar de besarla-

.- Es que eres tu el culpable –dijo al momento que cerraba sus ojos-

.- Así que yo soy el culpable?...bueno supongo que si te puedo tener para mi no hay tantas cosas malas en serlo –exclamó mirándola a los ojos-

Cuando la joven iba a decirle algo un llamado a la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse, una voz cálida les indicaba la hora y les pedía que bajaran a desayunar, era la madre de Aome quien como todas las mañanas de los Sábados los levantaba de aquella manera pues sabía que el abuelo entraría y podría molestarlos y Souta no sería menos disimulado y escandaloso que su abuelo.

Los chicos suspirando se levantaron y ducharon antes de bajar a desayunar. Inu Yasha había hablado con la madre de Aome desde la mañana en que los encontró acostados explicándole que el no pretendía jugar con su hija si no estar con ella para siempre…desde ese momento la madre de Aome comprendió que si su hija lo había decidido así entonces estaría bien, los ojos del hanyou no mentían y su corazón le indicaba que nada estaba mal.

Al llegar abrazados a la mesa saludaron como siempre y Aome ayudó a su madre en servir la comida entre pláticas y discusiones con su hermano menor quien con cada día que pasaba se ponía más guapo, pero siempre seguía igual de indiscreto.

.- Oye orejas de perro...

.- Que pasa? –respondió resignado el hanyou. Tres años tratando de que le dijera por su nombre, pero no había caso lo seguía llamando igual-

.- Cuando tendré sobrinos? n-n

.- Souta! –su hermana había entrado justo en el momento para escuchar la pregunta y le daría un buen golpe cuando tuviera sus manos desocupadas-

.- Gomen hermana n—nU

.- Quizá los tengas pronto, eso no se puede saber –fue la respuesta que dejó helados a todos, normalmente se ponía totalmente rojo y no contestaba nada, solo desviaba su mirada o simplemente le decía a Aome que respondiera por él-

.- I…Inu….Yasha –murmuró totalmente roja su mujer-

.- Vaya tan joven tendré nietos, será bueno así podré verlos crecer n-n –contestó la madre de Aome sentándose al lado del hanyou terminando de poner la comida, le gustaba seguirle el juego a Inu Yasha cuando se trataba de molestar a su hija aunque sabía que esta ves hablaba enserio-

.- Pero que estás diciendo muchachito mi nieta es una niña respetable! òOó –comenzó el abuelo con su charla de siempre-

Inu Yasha y la mamá de Aome comenzaron a reír dejando a todos con una gota sobre sus cabezas sin saber que es lo que planeaban, solo ellos se comprendían y en sus ojos había un brillo comprometedor.

Después de calmar al abuelo, lo cual no fue fácil, arreglaron el bolso y con algunos regalos lo tomaron dirigiéndose a la puerta, ese día pensaban ir al Sengoku a ver a sus amigos y al hermano de Inu Yasha a quien Aome le había tomado mucho cariño y jamás dejaba de visitar.

.- Mamá nos vamos! – exclamó la mujer poniéndose sus zapatos-

.- Mándenles saludos a todos –sonrió-

.- Así lo haremos señora.. –tomando la mano de Aome, se dirigió al pozo junto con ella y tomándola de la cintura se lanzó dentro mientras unas luces morado-rosa se posaban bajo sus pies, gracias a que la perla vivía en ella podían seguir atravesando el pozo y como sus poderes de sacerdotisa crecían día tras día era cada ves mas frecuente la visita al pasado.

Una ves llegados al lugar Inu Yasha saltó junto con su mujer sobre este y pudieron respirar el aire limpio que se sentía en aquel lugar en aquella época específicamente donde los bosques se encontraban intactos y la naturaleza vivía junto con el hombre sin dañarse unos con otros.

Caminaron por largo rato lentamente uno junto al otro conversando de diversos temas y sonriendo, pero de pronto el hanyou se quedó sin alguien con quien conversar pues un joven de verdes ojos se había lanzado sobre ella abrazándola de manera efusiva, detestaba cuando hacía eso, se parecía demasiado al lobo quien seguía molestando a Su Aome a pesar de que él sabía eran solo amigos.

.- Shippo-chan que gusto ver que estás tan bien –sonrió la mujer acariciando su cabeza-

.- Que bueno que viniste Aome pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros TOT

.- Jajaja claro que no Shippo, jamás me olvidaría de uds n—n

.- Ahora que ya la viste lárgate y déjala en paz u—uX –pronunció Inu Yasha mientras sacaba al kitsune del cuerpo de su mujer-

.- Eres un perro celoso ¬o¬ todo porque sabes que soy mas lindo que tu –o- -recibió un fuerte golpe- T---T

.- Inu Yasha, Osuwari u—u –el joven cayó al suelo pues a pesar de todo siempre llevaba su querido rosario kotodama-

.- Ves lo que te pasa por molestarme perro! XDD –vio que Inu yasha sonreía de manera maliciosa- que…que planeas o-oU…

.- Inu?

.- Me pregunto, que harán Sango y Miroku cuando se enteren que su pequeña hija está sola en el bosque llorando –pronunció sin dejar de sonreír y pudo escucharse un llanto no muy lejos de ellos insistente-

.- Shippo dejaste sola a Tsuki-chan! –lo regañó Aome sabiendo que Miroku desde que había tenido a su hija la cuidaba mas que si fuera un preciado tesoro-

.- Ahhhh! TOT Miroku me matará! –gritó mientras salía corriendo en la dirección que se escuchaba el llanto-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y salieron tras él, sabían que podría tener problemas y preferían estar allí para ayudarlo en caso que lo necesitara.

Cuando se fueron acercando al lugar pudieron detectar el olor a demonio que se sentía por el lugar y sangre de humano, pero no estaban seguros si era de la pequeña niña o de otro humano todo en el interior del bosque era extraño.

Al llegar al un pequeño círculo que había sin árboles sintieron la presencia y el llanto de la niña pero no podían verla, unos ojos rojos se posaron fríos sobre ellos y todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero unos segundos después cuando los ojos avanzaban hacia ellos Aome detuvo a Inu Yasha quien se movía para atacar.

.- Pero Aome…

.- Sesshoumaru…. –pronunció Aome en tono de regaño-

.- Por fin llegaste esta niña no deja de llorar – murmuró saliendo de los arbustos con Tsuki en sus brazos quien se afirmaba firmemente a su pecho sin soltarlo-

.- Maldito baka porqué nos asustas así! –le gritó sus hermano menor quien pudo notar que el olor a demonio se debía por uno que no estaba muy lejor del lugar muerto, supuso que había querido atacar a Tsuki-chan y por eso llorabay que por lo mismoel olor estaba impregnado con sangre pero para su alivio la niña no estaba herida-

.- Eres tú el baka por no haber podido ni siquiera reconocer a tu propio hermano, tu olfato está comenzando a atrofiarse, genial te morirás pronto –sonrio al tiempo que decía estas palabras provocando como siempre a su hermano menor-

.- Porqué tienes que ser tú exactamente mi hermano u-uXX

.- Por eso me cae bien nOn –exclamó Shippo ante la mirada asesina del hanyou.

.- Ay Kami jamás van a cambiar n-nU…Tsuki-chan ven aquí linda – murmuró tiernamente tomando a la pequeña quien no se separó de Sesshoumaru pero si se calmó- Tsuki-chan?

.- Lo que pasa es que Tsuki-chan le tomó mucho cariño a Sesshoumaru-sama desde que se tuvo que quedar en nuestro castillo cuando uds no estaban – explicó una suave voz mientras de los arbustos aparecía una jovencita que a pesar de haber cambiado un poco su cuerpo seguía con la misma belleza natural que poseía y ese brillo de sus ojos que jamás desaparecía sonriendo como siempre la habían visto al lado de su querido señor Sesshoumaru.

Traía algunos pequeños cortes y entonces Inu Yasha terminó de entender de quien era el olor a sangre humana, todo encajaba.

.- Rin-chan –sonrió Aome- estás herida...

.- Hola Aome n—n, no te preocupes son pequeños rasguños n-nU –a su lado apareció Jalen y a su otro lado Ah-Un como siempre protegiendo a su querida ama-

.- Te curaré en la aldea n--n -pronunció la joven mirando a los dos hermanos que comenzaban con otra de sus tantas discusiones-

.- No puedo creer que se haya encariñado contigo justamente ¬¬U –le decía Inu Yasha al Taiyuokai-

.- Para que veas, hasta los niños me quieren mas que a tí –otra ves iba a molestarlo, era siempre lo mismo, no pasaba segundo del día sin que uno se aprovechara de cualquier cosa que decía el otro para molestarlo.-

.- Sessho ya basta deja a Inu Yasha –suspiró Aome-

.- Ves Tsuki, no me dejan divertirme, anda ve con Aome quieres?

.- No nOn –fue la respuesta recibida-

.- Que alguien me la quite…

.- Tío T—T

.- No No espera no vayas a llorar!

.- Que? Le tienes miedo? XDDD – rió su hermano-

.- Es que llora muy fuerte…

.- Jajajaja vamos con los chicos n—n –exclamó Aome al tiempo que se ponían en marcha a la aldea, Rin iba enseñándole canciones a la pequeña mientras Shippo las miraba divertido, la miko iba hablando con el Taiyuokai sobre las energías malignas que se habían sentido hace poco en la región e Inu yasha iba abrazándola a su lado.

Después de caminar durante unos minutos vieron que en la aldea se escuchaban algunos gritos y decidieron apresurarse. Al llegar vieron que Miroku estaba siendo regañado por Sango y a su lado se reía de el nada mas ni nada menos que el lobo a quien hace mucho tiempo no habían visto por esos alrededores.

La miko salió corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, si bien hace poco ella sabía que el la amaba, ahora su cariño se había transformado casi como si fuesen hermanos, sin embargo para el hanyou el lobo seguía siendo un peligro constante.

Sango al ver a su amiga no dudó en abrazarla una ves que Kouga la había soltado, le preguntó por su hija y entonces Aome miró hacia un lado al tiempo que el Taiyuokai salía con ella en sus brazos.

.- Gracias a Kami la tienes tu Sesshoumaru! –decía al tiempo que iba hacia él y tomaba a su hija- me asustaste Tsuki sabes que no tienes que irte al bosque sin tu padre o yo…

.- Perdón T—T

.- No la regañes fueron ellos quienes se descuidaron – murmuró el yuokai señalando a Miroku y a Shipo-

.- Ya veo con que uds se descuidaron ¬¬

.- Sesshoumaru porqué siempre nos haces esto T---T –dijeron el monje y el kitsune al mismo tiempo-

.- Me gusta verlos sufrir….

.- Jamás cambiarás Sessho u—u

.- Siempre será el mismo tipo –dijo su hermano mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente-

.- Por cierto Kou, porqué se escuchaban gritos? –le preguntó la miko-

.- Es que llegué como siempre en un tornado y bueno….Miroku se aprovechó del viento para mirar ya sabes que es un hentai….

.- eres un baka como llegas así ¬¬U

.- A quien le dices baka bestia ¬¬

.- No me llames bestia lobo sarnoso! ¬¬

Comenzaron a discutir ante una mirada divertida de todos mientras Aomesacaba su botiquín para curar las heridas de Rin lo cual Sesshoumaru le agradeció.Ese día jugaron, rieron, comieron y contaron los últimos acontecimientos de las semanas en las que el hanyou y la miko no pudieron ir.

Se enteraron de que las energías malignas sentidas habían ido en aumento y de seguro se trataba de un nuevo enemigo lo cual los llenó de energía.

Desde la batalla con Saiko todos se habían unido y formaban un gran equipo, a su manera claro está, pero después de todo ganaban al unir sus fuerzas.

Sus risas, llantos, golpes y gritos eran vistos y escuchados por una pareja quien sonreía complacida al ver aquella escena, jamás pensaron en lograr que ese grupo se uniera pero el mérito no era para ellos si no para la miko.

Se miraron y comprendieron que todo estaba bien, vendría otra pelea quizá, pero nada que ellos no pudieran soportar, su ayuda sería espiritual sin duda, después de todo sabían que ellos los sentían….

.- Otras sorpresas? –sonrio el joven-

.- Te refieres a Aome? –lo miró la mujer-

.- Si…ya pronto tendremos una sorpresa –pronunció mientras la abrazaba-

.- Eso significa un hijo? –sonrió la chica-

.- Así es, no será dentro de estos meses pero no se tardarán mucho tampoco si siguen así…

.- Los has estado espiando? ¬¬

.- E…Este…Yo….jejeje…no para nada nOnU

.- Ícaro y así te consideras un arcángel? u—uX

.- Mizuho-chan no te enojes n—nU… -dijo mientras retrocedía-

.- Oigan uds dos, los llaman…creo que les tienen otra misión… -dijo un jóven ángel mirándolos divertido, sabía que Mizuho había por fin descubierto lo que Ícaro hacía en ocasiones cuando le decía que necesitaba salir-

.- Me las pagarás Marko u—uX –dijo el arcángel-

.- Marko ya te daré tu premio…. –pronunció con una voz sensual lo cual molestó a Ícaro de sobremanera causando risa en los otros dos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no pudo controlarse solo se sonrojó y desplegó sus alas molesto.

En ese momento Aome salió corriendo de la cabaña, Mizuho e Ícaro la observaron, con desplegar sus alas ella había sentido su presencia, decidieron crear una pequeña brisa con un mensaje que ella pudo descifrar y sonriéndole tiernamente iniciaron su alzamiento en el aire.

Pudo ver nítidamente la imagen de sus dos amigos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ante la mirada atónita e interrogativa de todos levantó una de sus manos despidiéndose.

.- Nos veremos pronto Aome-chan – agitaron sus alas una ves más para desaparecer por completo y dejar frente a ellos un hermoso atardecer con los rayos del sol que cálidos también, les daba una despedida para dejar el camino de estrellas por donde los ángeles transitan en las noches para velar por los humanos y guardar en cada una de ellas el mejor recuerdo del día solo como un secreto…

.- Un secreto entre los ángeles y uno mismo–pronunciaron Ícaro y Mizuho mientras llegaban a su destino al mismo tiempo que Aome lo decía frente a sus amigos mirando como el cielo cambiaba y explicándoles esa pequeña historia aprendida en los meses que hace tres años cambiaron sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

**Jejejej listop nOn, aquí termina el epílogo, no sé no me gustó mucho como quedó u--u pero espero su opinión q es lo importante, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic y nos veremos en otro! arigato por todo Matta ne! nOn**


End file.
